Surviving Supernatural
by SpnLover79
Summary: One girl's world is turned upside down when she's put in her favourite TV show...how will she survive Dean/OC
1. Bobby Singer's Porch

**Surviving Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **To whoever reads this, I hope you enjoy it and if you do I'll continue, I'd like to ask a little favour though if you could tell me if it sucks or if it's good I'd appreciate it. Thanks...enjoy. This is set during season 6 and after that it'll continue with the episode And then there were none, so it's after Thhe French Mistake, and yes it will follow the plot. Oh my character is Scottish because I am part Scottish, but I love Scotland and my grandmother lives there and I visit every summer and christmas, and it's because I'm in Scotland right now that I decided to write it :P At the start it's set in 2015...don't know why but that year really draws me in...I'm weird that way.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bobby Singer's porch**

_"I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real? Is it pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end" - Alice, Avril Lavigne  
_

_July 17th 2015_

The long blonde cascade of curls were sprawled out on the pillow, the other side of the room door being banged on, the young woman chose to ignore it and smirked when it stopped and yanked the covers up over her head.

"If you don't get your arse up out of bed you lazy bitch I'll come in with cold water!" The booming came from the other side of the door. The blonde laughed silently and moved the covers and sat up and just then the alarm clock went off and she turned to look at it, her blue eyes gazing over the clock as Avril Lavigne What the Hell began playing.

"VICKI! Are ye up?!"

"AYE!" She shouted back annoyed.

She heard the aggrivated sigh and the thumping footsteps away from the door and moved over to the wardrobe, glancing at herself in the mirror. "Fuck" She huffed noticing the tangles in her hair, she sighed and pulled out her red laced bra and matching panties, her blue ripped jeans and her ramones shirt with her pink vest over lay and opened the door.

"Took your time"

She turned her head to see another blonde, her arms folded.

"Awk, shut it cause you're never late, you slept until three the other week" She muttered going into the bathroom. She closed the door and peeled out of the pajamas before getting under the shower and letting the hot water run over her. She closed her eyes and smiled, today should be good.

She got out and pulled on her clothes before ripping the brush through her long tangled curls, she went into the room and blow dryed her hair, and looked in the mirror as she sat cross legged on the bed, her hair now in a sort of afro style and she she pulled the straightners out.

"Want me to do it Vicki?" The voice came.

"If you wouldn't mind Jen" She grinned.

Jen moved behind her and pulled her hair up so she could do the back, the two had been best friend's since childhood and had moved in together about half a year ago.

When Jen was finished doing her hair she moved off the bed and smiled at her "Hurry up, we've got ten minutes to get there before the train leaves"

"Ano" Vicki replied and rushed around the room.

Jen left the room and Vicki stopped, staring at the poster on her room wall, Jensen Ackles. She shook her head with a grin on her face and put on her deodorant before skipping out the room. She got to the bottom of the stairs and threw on her black converse with the green laces and and then threw on her grey zip up hoodie.

People stared at them as they walked past, Vicki practically skipping towards the train station, her converse scuffing the dirt.

"For a twenty year old you'd think you were a child"

Vicki grinned at her best friend as they ran up the steps for the train, when they got in they sat across from each other and Vicki pulled out her purse from her bag and opened it, getting her money out.

"Think M&D's will be mobbed?" Jen asked.

Vicki shrugged and then smiled "I've only ever been once...and it was...awrite"

"I've went a lot" Jen replied.

Vicki rolled her eyes and they waited until the train started until the ticket man came through and took their money.

* * *

One one of the rides, Vicki didn't hold on, her hands up in the air and she laughed but it happened fast when the ride jerked to a stop and she jerked forwards, smashing her forehead off the bar, she was supposed to hold onto.

"You okay?" Someone asked from behind her.

"Aye..thanks" She replied blinking slightly.

She put a finger to her forehead and flinched when she touched the sore spot and then shook her head and continued to have fun, that was until her head started to hurt. After she and her friend had finished what they were doing, they were sitting on the train on their way home.

"That looks bad" He friend said.

"Honestly it's fine" Vicki huffed slightly, her head starting to pound a while after she'd got on another ride.

"You might have a concussion"

"I don't Jen, honestly I'm fine" She said nodding.

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Right then"

Vicki rolled her eyes and stared out the window "I'm gonna go to the pub...you coming?"

"Nope" Vicki grinned "Have fun...just don't bring the whole of Lanark in with you"

"Shut it"

Vicki smirked and the train stopped "I'll leave the door open"

"Okie dokie"

"Bye"  
She walked home and when she got in the house she almost collapsed with the pain, her head thumping. She went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, bringing out the paracetamol. She took two and peeled out of her clothes, deciding it was best to keep her underwear on, just incase it got too hot during the night and pulled on her grey shirt, that was at least three sizes too big and her black sweat pants, she pulled on her fuzzy boot slippers and sat on her bed.

Before she even got a chance to fall back, her phone began ringing "Hello?" She answered it.

There was silence and she frowned and huffed, hanging up the phone and she fell back onto the bed, just then she remembered that she needed to take the rubbish out. She groaned and sat up, taking her slippers off and grabbing her converse and shoving them on again.

She grabbed the back bags and walked out of the house, she shoved the bag in the rubbish bin and the sky seemed to darken and she looked up, confused for a minute. The middle of the summer and it was dark...she rolled her eyes and went back into the house, just as she was about to take her shoes off her head began to throb more and she fell back onto the ground, her eyes shut.

* * *

Bobby Singer was moving around the living room in home and shuffles books about, when a strange thump stops him from continuing. He narrowed his eyes and picked up his gun, slowly moving to the door and yanking it open, his gun pointed but there was nobody there. He rolls his eyes "Paranoid old git" he huffed to himself but then something caught his eyes.

He looked down at the body lying on his porch "What the-" He began, noticing the blood coming from her nose, he dropped the gun and moved out and listened for a pulse. How the hell had she gotten onto his porch? Where the hell had she even come from? He attempted to pick the young blonde up and he put one of her arms around his shoulder and he moved her into the house.

He let her fall onto the couch, the blonde hair falling over her pale face, he moved it so it didn't get covered in the blood seeping from her nose and he quickly cleaned it with a cloth he'd gotten from the kitchen. He stared at her fragile form and noticed the deep bruising on her forehead. Had she tried to get him to help before collapsing? Was something chasing her?

He moved into the kitchen and quickly called Dean, who didn't answer, so he called Sam. WHo picked up nearly straight away.

"Hello?"

"I need you boy's here...now" Bobby said gruffly.

"Why what's going on?"

"Just get here. Idgit" Bobby said and hung up.

No more than an hour or so later, the boy's drove into Bobby's salvage yard and got out of the impala. Bobby stood on the porch waiting on them. When they walked up the steps loudly, Bobby put a finger to his lips telling them to hush and follow him.

They followed him into the living room and stopped, seeing the figure lying on the couch.

"Who is that?" Sam asked staring at the unconscious

"You got me" Bobby replied. "I don't know where she came from"

"Then how did she get in here?"

"She was out on the porch, nose was bleeding...instincts kicked in and I helped her in"

"Was she awake?"

"N-" Before Bobby got to continue the blonde's eyes popped open and she sat up, looking around, her dark blonde hair frizzy slightly.

"What the fuck.." She said looking around, she hadn't noticed them in the doorway yet.

She got up, her legs wobbly and when she turned she almost fell back on her ass, she stared at the three men, she tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. She then shut them and squeezed them tightly for a minute before opening them again.

"I'm dead" She muttered.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

She stared at him, not answering.

"I asked you a question"

"And I didn't answer" She snapped back.

He seemed to be taken back by her small outburst.

"Miss are you okay?"

"No. I'm dead" She said.

Her accent seemed to catch Sam Dean and Bobby off guard.

"What do you mean..." Bobby said.

"I'm standing in a room with Sam and Dean Winchester...and Bobby Singer...so I'm dead"

They all began to panic slightly and Dean then pulled his gun out from his jeans and aimed it at her and she let out a shriek and jamp back, looking for some sort of salvation.

"How do you know who we are"

"What?" She laughed.

"You said our names!" Dean snapped.

"You're not...you can't be...you're not real!" She cried.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Tv...show" She managed to breathe out.

"Tv show?" Sam asked and then looked to Dean who glanced at him but then kept his eyes on the young woman in front of him.

"Yeah...Supernatural" She said nodding. "God I think about that show waaaay too much"

"You watch that?" Sam asked.

She eyed him and then slowly nodded.

"So you'll know about us?" Dean asked.

She bit her lip but nodded in response again and then looked around.

"Okay. I'm Sam Winchester that's Dean and that's Bobby Singer"

"No. That is impossible. I hit my head too hard"

"How did you hit your head?" Bobby asked. "You have a bruise"

She put her hand up to it and flinched when she touched it.

"How did you do it?" Bobby asked, trying to encourage her to talk more.

"I was at this...um place with my friend and I hit my head off the bar I was supposed to be holding onto because it stopped too fast" She blurted out.

"How did you end up here?" Sam asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

He shrugged slightly "How do we know she's not lying?" Dean asked.

"We don't" Bobby said.

They stared at her, to see if she'd try and deny it but she just stared back at them.

"Think I'm lying all you want" She snapped finally "I'm not"

"We don't know that...you could be a demon...a shifter...vampire..." Dean said.

Her blue eyes narrowed at him and her face turned to a glare "How do I know you're real?!" She said.

He seemed, yet again, taken back by her words.

"Last thing I remember is my head's pounding...and then I wake up on a couch!"

"That's not really our problem" He said.

"Dean" Sam said shooting his brother a glare.

She then looked up at the ceiling, noticing the devil's trap and she stared up at it.  
"Step out of it" Dean smirked.

She stepped forwards reluctantly, she loved this show...the amount of times she watched it a day since she was a kid and yet...she was terrified considering the fact that her favourite character had a gun pointed at her. She stepped out of the circle and titled her head at him in an almost smug way.

"Right so..you're not a demon" Sam said putting his hands up.

"I'm not anything. I'm human" She replied.

"We don't know that" Dean said with a smirk. "There's a knife out in the trunk"

Both Bobby and Sam looked at him and then at the girl, who's eyes widened.

"You are not coming anywhere near me with a knife"

"Scared of knives?" Dean asked.

"I need help with the bags anyway" Sam said glancing at the girl.

She glared at him and then Bobby and Sam went out of the house.

Dean turned to look out the window and she moved back, grabbing the poker from the stand and when he turned, she whacked him over the head with it.

"Son of a bitch!" He roared and she dropped it, running to the front door and running out of it.

Both Sam and Bobby looked up and seen her sprint and she stopped seeing them and they blocked her way out of there and she breathed heavily. She turned seeing Dean come out from the house, the blood trickling down his forehead and she sighed aggravated.

"We don't wanna hurt you" Sam said.

"Like hell we don't!" Dean roared from behind her. "Grab her Sam"

Sam went towards her and put his arms up, making it look like he wasn't going to hurt her but he jamp at her and she let out a shriek and her fist connected with his jaw and he fell back in surprise. He stared up at her.

"Sorry!" She cried and ran around him.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted.

She took off running again, sprinting towards the gate to get the hell away from them. They were insane, there was no possible way they could be Sam and Dean...or even Bobby at the thought of it.

"Come on now...we just want to help" Bobby said.

"No you just wanna slice me open to see if I'm a monster"

"It's just one cut"

She shook her head furiously and then spotted Sam getting up and Dean moving beside him. This was her chance...she needed to get away from them. She caught Bobby off guard by ducking under him and sprinting for it.

"That little bitch is fast" Dean growled but he ran for it too. _But I'm faster. _

When he ran out the gate and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

Just then a loud thump made them whirl around and they seen her lying on top of one of the cars she grunted and slid off, landing on her ass on the ground. She looked up and seen them, scrunching up her face in confusion. Dean moved over to her and gripped her tightly, pulling her up to her feet.

He shook his head when she tried to throw a punch at him and he pinned her to the car, she was breathing heavily, till squirming underneath his touch and he put his hand back, Bobby handed him the knife and she gaped at it and then at him and he held her still and sliced her arm, and she let out a yelp,, not because it hurt but because the blade was cold.

"She's not a shifter" Bobby said from behind Dean.

Dea stared down at her and she stared right back up at him, there was no fear in her eyes, though he knew she was scared and he only knew that because of her breathing and she was shaking under him.

"What do we do with her now?" Dean asked "Cause I vote we send her on her way"

"Dean" Sam said "She has no idea where she is"

"So?"

Something then connected with Dean's groin and he fell back on his ass and glared up at her.  
"She just tried to go" Bobby said "And it looked like she couldn't"

Dean tackled her to the ground and stared down at her, eyeing her furiously, his groin still hurting, she squirmed underneath him.

"Get off me!" She growled.

"Don't think so sweetheart"

"GET OFF ME!" She shrieked but Dean didn't even flinch at her tone. He held her hands above her head and trapped her legs under him so she couldn't try anything.

"We need to figure out somethings before we send her anywhere"

She closed her eyes _It's just a bad dream_ She told herself. _I'm gonna wake up in my bed_ She opened her eyes and they connected with Dean's and she let out a frustrated growl.

"Come on let's get her inside" Sam said and Dean moved off her, yanking her up roughly with him. She stumbled away from him when he shoved her. She didn't remember Dean ever being so harsh with people...not that she could blame him, she'd hit him over the head with a poker and then kicked him in the groin.

When they went into the house Sam sat her down and sat in front of her. "What's your name"

"Vic...Victoria" She stammered, he noticed how pale and with-drawn looking she'd become. "Vicki"

"Okay, Vicki" He said. "Where are you from?"

"Scotland"

"We got that" Dean said and moved so he was behind Sam, he patted Sam's shoulder and Sam moved back and then cold liquid hit her face and she let out a yelp, jumping up.

"What the hell was that!"

"Holy water"

She glared at him, her eyes glazed over and she sat back down rubbed her now wet face, wiping the now fresh tears rolling from her eyes. She wanted to go home.

"Can you tell us something?" Sam asked.

She stared at him waiting for him to ask.

"We need you to prove that you're not lying to us"

"Why would I lie?"

"Why would you run?" Dean asked.

"Because you're not real, I'm out of it or something" She said shaking her head.

"Tell us something...about us" Sam said.

"What year is it?" She asked ignoring his question.

"It's 2011" He said.

She heaved a sigh, her cheeks puffing out and she put her face in her hands and leaned forward, the feeling of sickness washing over her.

"Tell us something...only we would know"

She looked back up at dn rubbed her face before sitting back and folding her arms.

"Your Sam Winchester born 1983 six months after you were born your mother died in your nursery. That's Dean born four years before you, he carried you out of the house that night of the fire. You've hunted since then, That's Bobby Singer. Lost his wife to a demon possession"

"Anybody supernatural could know that" Dean said.

"What else do you want me to say?" She asked.

"Tell us something that's happened recently" Sam said.

"You drank demon blood. You let Lucifer out of the cage and you were in hell"

"Something else" Sam pressed.

"Dean spent a year with Lisa and Ben living some fucked up apple pie life" She said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. Wasn't fucked up" Dean stated.

"Right" She said with a grunt.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Bobby asked.

"You fought dragons" She said.

"Okay" Sam said "Thanks...we were in your world with the TV show"

She shrugged as if she couldn't care less and looked away from them. All three men went into the kitchen as Vicki sat in the living room. Thousands of thoughts etching her mind. How was she supposed to get home? How did she get here? Was she dreaming?

"Well now we know she's not lying...what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Tie her up and leave her in the basement?" Dean suggested.

"Dean" Sam warned.

"What? We don't know who she is! She could be a danger to all of us"

"I might be able to help with that" A voice said.

They all whirled to see Castiel and they stared at him.

"How are you supposed to do that"

Castiel just sighed and walked past them into the living room, Vicki jumped at the sight of him but momentarily relaxed when she realized it was just him. He moved in front of her.

"This might hurt"

"What might hurt..." She began but before she knew it, his hand was being pressed into her, she let out a cry but he covered her mouth with her hand and the pain radiated through her. Castiel abruptly pulled back and staggered slightly before gaping at her in confusion.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Your essence isn't like anything I've seen before" he said tilting his head.

"I don't even now what that means!" She gasped, holding her stomach.

"Keep her safe for now" Castiel said before vanishing.

"That hurt?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up!" She snapped, trying to close her eyes and ignore them.

He was starting to get under her skin, and he was annoying her and never once did she think she'd say that about Dean Winchester. Then again before he wasn't real and now...her world had been just ripped away from her and turned upside down and now she had to survive, survive this whole thing...how was she supposed to do that?


	2. Then there were none

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **It might be a while before Vicki and Dean become involved romantically because of the whole thing with Lisa and Ben...but it will happen eventually, I just want to make sure it's slow going and builds up.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used)

**Thank you: **turtlethewriter, cutiepi97 and avalonemyst for your reviews on the last chapter, glad you like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: And then there were none **

_"Lifeless words carry on  
But I know all I know  
Is that the end's beginning  
Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent" shattered, Trading Yesterday_

1 week. It had been a very long week at that and Vicki hadn't slept, she'd tried escaping during the first night but she hadn't known that Sam was awake and keeping an eye on her and he'd gotten to her before she could even make onto the porch, the commotion had woken both Dean and Bobby up. Sam sat across from her, every now and then glancing at her. She caught him a few times and made a face but he ignored it. He knew how distressed she was because when he'd restrained her from going anywhere the night before she'd began crying that she just wanted to go home. He moved over to Bobby and Dean who were looking at a map.

"I've been having blasts from hunter's all week" he said and he pointed to a map "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifter's, six of them. Two hunter's died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. houl-wraith smorhasbord"

"Is it just me or is that a straight line down I-80?" Dean asked.

"Exactly" Bobby said.

"Looks to me like it's a Sherman march monster mash" Dean said.

"Yeah, but where are they marching to?" Sam asked.

Bobby circled another point on the map.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Guy bashes in his family's heads" Bobby said and he looked to Vicki "You up for this kid?"

She looked at him "What?"

"We're all gonna have to go check this out...you up for it?" He asked.

"Bobby is that a good idea-" Dean started.

"We can't leave her here" Sam said.

"I can...just stand back" She said nodding.

"That might be the best idea" Bobby said.

"Okay let's go" Dean said and moved from the room.

* * *

Bobby had given Vicki his credit card to go get some new things to wear, she walked carefully around the shops and eyed the clothes, she made a face in disgust at some of the things that were hanging 'd bought some stuff, new panties, bras, shirts and jeans. She didn't want to use too much of Bobby's money but she walked around and because she wasn't looking where she was going she smashed into someone and fell back onto her ass.

"Oh god sorry" A gruff voice said.

She looked up "It's okay" She answered and he put a hand out and she took it, he pulled her up.

"I'm Daniel"

"Vicki"

"Ah, you're not American"

"Nope" She smiled shaking her head.

"Uh, anyway are you here with someone?"

"Not at the minute" She said "But my cousins are around somewhere, they're detectives"

"Oh right" He said. "Where are you headed?"

"Outside...I've got everything i need"

"Right...well I'll walk with ya then"

The two walked outside "You don't need to walk me anywhere..I know where I'm going"

Just a few seconds after stepping outisde she spotted the impala driving down.

"You know..." He didn't get to talk anymore because the impala pulled up.

"Oh well it's good to see you didn't try to run off" Dean said with a smirk and then he eyed Daniel.

"Daniel these are my cousins" Vicki said

"Get in" Dean said.

She glared at him and got in and shut the impala door, she gave Daniel a small smile before Dean sped off in the other direction.

"What was that?" She asked. "You were so rude!"

"You don't know who he is!"

"You don't know who I am!" She snapped back.

Dean rolled his eyes and stopped the car outside the motel "Move it toots" he said and she got out the impala, rolling her eyes and she followed them into the room.

"Find anything?" She asked Sam.

"Well..." He began and he explained some of it.

"We're going to a Cannery" Dean said "So get buckled up"

She shook her head and got a shower and got changed and then followed them out. This should be interesting.

* * *

It was dark and the impala pulled up outside a large building and the three of them got out. Vicki was sure she knew this...she knew it was an episode she just wasn't sure...she couldn't quite pinpoint...what exactly was going to happen. It had been a while since she'd seen the six season..but she knew something bad was gonna happen.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Dean said.

Vicki knew the man as Rufus Turner, she'd always liked him...since his first appearance in season 3.

"It's really good to see you Rufus" Sam said.

"I can't believe it. It must get old dealing with this miserable cuss here all by yourself" Rufus said.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam smirked.

"Why don't you three get a room?" Bobby grunted.

"And who's this young woman?" Rufus asked.

"That's Vicki...the girl I was tellin' you about" Bobby said.

"Porch girl" Rufus smirked.

Vicki smiled "I've been called worse" and she shook his hand.

"So you're the girl who claims to be from a different reality?" He asked.

"She doesn't claim...she is" Bobby said.

"Right" Rufus said "You been dealing' with these three ass-hats alright?"

Her smile widened more and the three standing watching were surprised to actually see her smile.

"Trying too" She grinned.

"All right we all pack a snack?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"let's see what we can see" Dean said. "You stay close" he pointed at Vicki and she nodded.

She followed them in and stayed close by Sam, who kept glancing at her, just then they all stopped when a door in front of them and out appeared a woman with dark hair. Vicki recognised her face but not her name.

"Gwen?" Dean asked. That's it.

"Dean" She said.

An older man then appeared behind her and Vicki knew straight away that this was Samuel Campbell, Sam and Dean's grandfather. Dean raised his gun and walked towards him.

"Welcome to next time" Dean said.

Sam moved forward, and the dark haired woman glanced at Vicki.

"No, no, no, no! Hold on!" Sam said lowering Dean's arm.  
"I said I'd kill him!" Dean said.

"Look, just a second"

"I take it you know each other" Rufus said.

"He's our grandfather" Dean sneered.

"Oh. Somebody needs a hug" Rufus said.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked the other man.

"We're working. You?"

"None of your damn business!" Dean shouted.

"Sam, take Dean for a walk" Bobby said.

"You got to be kidding me" Dean complained.

"Look, Dean, it's fine" Sam said.

"How?"

Sam ushered Dean away from them and Vicki watched them go before turning back to look at the two people in front of her. She felt so small around all these people...they were so tall. Just then Sam entered the room and stood behind Vicki.

"So...you're Samuel" Bobby said.

"You must be the guy pretending to be their father" Samuel said to Bobby.

Vicki glared at him "Somebody ought too" Bobby answered.

"Who's this little blonde pumpkin?" He asked eyeing Vicki.

"None of your business" Sam said from behind her.

"Sam. You're looking well"

"Save the small talk all right!" Sam said.

"You seem different"

"I got my soul back, no thanks to you I hear" Sam said.

"You hear? You don't remember?"

"I remember enough"

"I uh, really hate to break up this little circle of love,, but why don't we talk shop, huh? How about you tell us what it is you're hunting" Rufus said.

"A creature from purgatory. She calles herself Eve"

"Eve?" Vicki asked...why did she know this! _THINK VICTORIA THINK!_ She said to herself.

"Yep. They call her the mother. She was here about 10,000 years ago. Every freak that walks the face of the earth can be traced back to her. And she's back"

"How the hell do you know all that?" Bobby asked.

"You don't know half the things I know Kid. Hell, until recently, you didn't even know about us" Samuel said.

"I know that you'd throw your own kin to hungry ghouls. I think I know enough" Bobby said.

"You what?!" When asked astonished.  
"Dean lied to the man" Samuel said trying to cover up his tracks.

"No he didn't!" Vicki said eyeing him. He glared back at her and Sam moved her so she was beside him.

"How about you ask Dean?" Bobby said.

"Good idea" Gwen said and exited the room.

Vicki made sure Sam wasn't paying attention, she knew that Dean was going to shoot Gwen...she knew it...and she moved from the room.

"I know. Honestly, there's something I need to tell you" Dean said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Dean no!" Vicki cried but it was too late, Dean shot her.

The dark haired woman fell back and Vicki ran over to her as Dean ran off. She turned seeing everyone run from the other room. Sam moved and checked her for a pulse and then got up and looked for Dean.

"See if you can plug up that hole Bobby" Rufus said.

Vicki tried CPR chest compressions, Samuel and Rufus still behind her. "Come on" Vicki said to herself even though she knew she was dead.

"She's gone" Bobby said.

"Ah, damn it" Rufus said.

Bobby helped Vicki to her feet and she glanced at him and then back at Gwen.

"I'm sorry..." Bobby said "If you care"

"Screw you. I care" Samuel spat.

Sam came back "is she, uh..."

"Where's Dean?" Rufus asked.

"I couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guy's must've gotten into Dean"

"Rufus help Samuel move her somewhere. Sam, Vicki and I will lock down here. We're gonna want to find Dean before he finds us" Bobby said.

"We're gonna find him alive Samuel. Or i'm gonna put a bullet in your head"

Vicki followed Bobby and Sam through the cannery as they searched for Dean, and Sam dialed him and after a short period of time they found him, aiming a gun at Samuel and Samuel was aiming a gun right back at him. Rufus too.

"You're the least of my worries right now Rufus" Dean said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey" Sam said.

"Okay, both of you" Bobby said.

"Both of us, my ass" Rufus said.

"I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12 inch...herpe crawl out of my ear" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

Vicki stifled a laugh "You heard me, I just woke up on the ground, just in time to see this...this worm thing sliding out of my firkin' ear and into that vent. So you tell me what's going on!" Dean said.

"You killed Gwen" Samuel said "That's what's going on"

"We were talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember. That thing must've jumped me!"

"So we're talking about, like a monster that get's inside of you?" Bobby asked.

"It's like Khan worm on steroids" Dean said.

"You mean like a parasite? SOmething that took over your body" Sam said.

"Worm crawls in you, worm crawls out" Dean said.

"Monster possession? That's novel" Rufus said.

"Or that thing's still in you, and we can't trust a word you're saying" Samuel said.

"It's not" Vicki said.

"And how would you know?!" Samuel snapped loudly at her.

She stared at him in surprise, but her shock turned to anger almost immediately and Vicki moved over to Dean and put her finger in Dean's ear, Dean's eyes widened at her touch. She then showed them her finger "Because of that"

"What does that mean? What does that mean?!" Dean asked.

"That means it was in you all right" Rufus said.

"Or it still is!" Samuel said.

"It's not, you're just looking for a reason to shoot him" Vicki said. He laughed at her slightly.

"All right, everybody give up your guns" Bobby said.

"What?" Samuel asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, think about this for a second Bobby" Rufus said.

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who ain't for the damn Khan worm in inside his melon" Bobby said.

"It's not in me!" Dean snapped.

"I didn't say it was. Point is we don't know who it is. It could be any one of us. So the best we can do is to make that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off" Bobby held open a sack and and put his gun inside, Dean, Sam and Rufus copied.

"Are you waiting for a handwritten invite, Campbell?" Rufus asked. Vicki snickered from next to Dean, who glanced at her face and smirked slightly, she looked at him and he gave her an awkward but warm smile and she returned it. Samuel reluctantly put his gun in the sack and they went into the room with the lockers and Bobby locked it in.

"Okay. We need some time to breathe, make a plan" Bobby said.

"A plan? Based on?" Samuel asked.

"I'm gonna make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this"

"Hmm. Ditto. Got a few trees I can shake"

Vicki sat on one of the benches and let her elbows rest on her knees and her chin in her hands. Bobby and Rufus spoke on the phone.

"Oh, balls, Allard. No I told you that" Bobby said into his phone.

Rufus flipped his phone shut "Damn it"

Samuel got up and Sam blocked his path from leaving.

"Relax. Bathroom break...so unless you wanna hold it for me" He said and Sam cringed and moved out of the way, he glanced at Dean and the two of them left the room.

"Well I got a dump truck full of bubkes" Bobby said.

"Nothing here either, you call Willie?" Rufus asked.

"Of course. You think I'm an idgit?" Bobby asked.

"How about Raj?" Rufus asked.

"Wouldn't talk to me" Bobby said.

"Yeah, me neither" Rufus said.

"Okay, plan B let's just go and grab the thing"

"And then what exactly?" Rufus asked.

"Well, we sit on our thumbs or we go in guns blazing" Bobby said.

"Like Omaha?" Rufus asked.

Vicki bit her lip "You know what, screw you for bringing up Omaha, that's just low" Bobby snipped at Rufus.

Just then there was a gun shot and the two men ran from the room. Vicki watched or a minute before following them.

"I heard a shot" Bobby said.

"Samuel!" Dean's voice boomed.

"I'm gonna be needing my gun back now, Bobby" Rufus said.

"You think?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah"

They went back into the room and Bobby broke the locker's lock.

"Hey don't feel bad. You know it was a good plan, except for the part where a monster would definitely, definitely not give up all his weapons" Rufus said. Vicki smiled.

"Shut up" Bobby said.

Dean and Sam entered the room and they were handed their guns.

"We lost him" Dean said.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We stick together,. We got to keep track of this thing, who it's in" Dean said.

Bobby then held Samuel's gun out to Vicki and she just looked at it.

"Go on...take it" he said. "Just in case"

She slowly took it "You even know how to use that?" Dean asked.

"Uh...no" She answered quietly.

"Great"

"Sorry I'm not an expert on shooting" She said making a face at him.

"Just come on" Bobby said.

They left the room and walked around the cannery, Vicki walked a little in front of Sam and before she even got to take a step further he grabbed her shoulder's and yanked her back. Dean, Bobby and Rufus pointed their guns at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, hey, hey,hey. Hold on. Look" He said and flashed the light on something Vicki noticed it to be a trip wire.

"Booby trap" Dean said.

"I'll be damned" Bobby said.

They stepped over it carefully, Sam being the gentleman that he was, could see Vicki didn't really want to just in case so he smiled at her and lifted her up over it. Just then the door slid down blocking Vicki and Sam from view.

"Hey! HEY!" Dean's voice shouted.

"Whoa! Dean?!" Sam shouted.

"Sam! Damn it. Son of a bitch!" Dean said.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sam!"

"We're gonna go around, okay?"

"All right. Watch yourselves!" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam said.

Sam and Vicki walked a little bit, she stayed close to him because she knew Samuel was around her somewhere and she spotted him first.

"Sam" She said pointing and Sam aimed his gun at him.

"Don't move" he said to him.

"Sam" Samuel said.

"Put your gun down" Sam said.

"What are you gonna do, son? you're not gonna shoot me. You got your soul back. You gonna shoot your own family?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't go with the family thing, try again" Sam said.

"Mary's still my daughter" Samuel said and he stepped closer.

"I said don't move" Sam said.

"You're still named after me" Samuel said and he took another said.

"I said don't move!" Sam shouted.

"Appears to be our moment Sam, you still want to know about our summer vacation? I'll tell you all about it. You're dying to know, huh?"

"Sam don't listen to him" Vicki whispered beside him. She knew Sam's walls would break if he found out.

"Yeah I am" Sam said.

"Well then let's just put these down and talk"

"Stop"

"It's all right Sam" Samuel said.

And the it all happened so fast...Sam shot Samuel in the head Vicki jamp back in surprise and put a hand to her mouth.

"Sam! SAM!" Dean's voice shouted.

"Oh thank god.." Bobby's voice said and then he noticed Samuel's body "Drop the gun Sam"

Sam put his gun down "It's me"

"Okay. That's great Sam,, just got to cuff you, uh, until we know for sure okay? You understand right?" Rufus asked.

"It's in him" Sam said gesturing at Samuel.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think" Sam said.

"You see anything come out of him...after he dropped?" Rufus asked looking at the two. Vicki shook her head.

They dragged Samuel back to the room and swabbed his ears for any of the black mucus.

"Tell me you got something?" Dean said.

"Nothing" Bobby said.

"What? So..so you mean he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?" Sam asked.

"One way to find out, Bobby you got a cranial saw in the car?" Rufus asked.

"Of course" Bobby said.

"You're not going alone" Dean said.

"Oh no, he won't. He won't. We'll both go grab some tolls and see about getting some power into this place. And I want you and you to..okay, I want you, you and you to watch him, him and her and..all right if anything crawls out of anybody, someone step on it" Rufus said.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll watch Samuel, Dean will watch me and Vicki will watch Dean"

"Yeah, right" Rufus said.

Bobby and Rufus left the room.

"You did the right thing y'know" Dean said.

"You mean you think I did. If it's in him and I'm me this thing's playing three card monte with us" Sam said.

"Well I'm just gonna assume you're you...not sure about you though" Dean said to Vicki, who rolled her eyes.

"You want to take this off them?" Sam asked.

"Not till we get that sucker out of his walnut" Dean said.

"I don't know. I mean I barely remember him and what I do remember isn't good...and what he did to us, but-"

"There's a but?" Dean asked.

"He's only human" Vicki shrugged.

Dean stared at her and then shrugged "I mean I just can't help but think...what would mom say?"

"You know what I think mom would say? She's say just 'cause you're blood doesn't make you family. You gotta earn that" Dean said.

The lights then came on and Both Bobby and Rufus entered the room.

"Well all right. Let's play operation" Rufus said.

"You boys want to take another breather"

"We're good" Dean said to Bobby.

"We're about to crack open your grandfather's grapefruit, take a breather" Bobby said.

Dean and Sam exited the room and Vicki moved over to beside Bobby.

"You wanna leave" Bobby asked her.

"Nope I'm good" She said with a grin "I like gore"

Rufus stared at the frayed cable for Bobby's cranial saw. "What's this? have you been dumpster driving again?" he asked.

"What? It still works" Bobby said.

"Yeah, right. Hope so"

"Listen Rufus, I've been thinking"

"Yeah, well wonders never cease" Rufus said and plugged in the saw.

"yeah, s-shut up a minute. I'm trying to say something. It was my fault. Omaha"

"No. No it wasn't" Rufus said.

"No I should, I should have listened to you" Bobby said.

Vicki stared at Samuel's dead body and bit her lip. Feeling slightly uncomfertable.

"Well hey, that's categorical Bobby" Rufus said.

"I-let..let me just get this out"

"Bobby we've had this conversation already, okay?"

"No we haven't. I never said I'm sorry Rufus. I- you lost her because of me, and I-" Bobby tried. Vicki looked up, he was talking about Rufus' daughter and she only knew this because of the book she'd gotten.

"Bobby, I said we've had this conversation already and you could blabber all day...and it wouldn't change a thing, Bobby. I will never forgive you for what happened. You got that? Never. So change the subject Bob" Rufus said.

Vicki felt a ping of sadness in her heart and she kept her head down.

They began cutting through Samuel's head and after a split second his eyes popped open, Vicki gasped and he began to fight Rufus and Bobby and threw the across the room.

"Jesus!" Rufus cried.

Samuel broke off a table leg and Vicki looked around and her eyes glanced to the cable as he went to go for Bobby with it she ran at him and shoved him into the cable, and he began frying and the Khan worm left him just as she was about to stomp on it, it got away.

The door burst open and Sam and Dean got in.

"Bobby you okay?" Sam asked.

"Rufus, Rufus, Rufus, hey you all right? Wake up"

Vicki moved to help Sam with Bobby.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey It's all right I got you. Come on" Sam said.

"COme on" Dean said and he helped Rufus up.

"This can't be my afterlife 'cause the three of you are here, might make an exception for Blondie over there" Rufus said Vicki grinned "What happened?"

"Well, when he left he was dead on the table" Sam said.

"Yeah till he wasn't" Bobby said.

"So how did you get him double dead?" Rufus asked.

"Vicki threw him against that. I guess it was a live wire, it shorted and he went ape" Dean said.

"Then that thing crawled out of his ear" Vicki said "I tried to stomp it"

"At least we know what tickles it, Electricity" Bobby said.  
"yeah not the question is, where did it go?" Sam asked. "You see?"

"No" Vicki said shaking her head.

"You two were down for the count" Sam said.

"Yeah well, either it bailed or it's in either one of you"

"Or it's in one of you" Rufus said.

"No, we were awake"

"Did you have eyes on each other?" Rufus asked.

"Yes"

"100% of the time?" Rufus asked.

"Define 100" Dean smirked.

"Like I said"

"All right how about we uh check for goo right?" Sam said.

They all stuck their finger's in their ears.

"Nothing" Sam said.

"It might just be gone"

"No. It might have wised up and covered it's trail" Dean said.

"All right, let's settle this. 100%" Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked and Sam stripped the cable and Dean plugged it in and Sam hesitated before running it across the metal chair and it began sparking "You're live"

"Okay. All right" Sam said and he held the cable against Samuel "yeah"

"Okay. I'm not a doctor but I'm gonna go ahead and call this one" Rufus said.

"Yeah. All right, who wants to go first" Sam asked.

"Come on" Dean said removing his jacket.  
"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Hurry up before I start thinking" Dean said and Sam quickly put the electric cable down on Dean's bare arm and Dean groaned in pain"Son of a...whew" Dean said "Awesome here you want me to-"

Sam ignored him and put the cable against his own arm and then removed it after a minute.

Dean gestured for the cable and Sam handed it to him. "Let's go" he looked around everyone.

"Yep" Sam said.

Vicki's heart thumped in her chest, she didn't want to do this but she knew she had to. She pulled her sleeve up and Dean stared at her.

"You wanna do it?" he asked.

She was stunned at his sudden sensitivity and she shook her head "No, you do it, if I do it I'll keep hesitating" She said "Just don't hurt me too much" She smirked.

He smirked back and pressed the cable to her arm, the pain radiated through her and she could smell burning flesh. She flinched in pain and he pulled it back, making sure it didn't stick to her skin. "ow" She muttered to herself staring at the burn. Dean then moved to Rufus.

"Uh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Uh no I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Rufus said.

"No passes Rufus, come on" Dean said.

"I got a damn pacemaker" Rufus said.

"Well you better hope it's a good one" Dean said.

"Since when do you got a pacemaker?" Bobby asked.

"Since Bush Jr., term one. I'm down to three toes too F.Y.I all right. Come on. Just make it quick" Rufus said.

Dean held the cable onto his arm "God! God! Damn it! Damn it!" Rufus growled.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Give me that" Rufus said and grabbed the cable from him.

"Okay, okay my turn. Well it ain't inside me, so go right ahead" Bobby said.

"All right then just stand still Bobby" Rufus said.

"Okay, sure" Bobby nodded.

"All right? Let's do this" Rufus said.

"Okay, uh, just a second Rufus."

"Just a second my ass whatever you are" Rufus said.

"I'm Bobby" Bobby said. That's when it clicked in Vicki's mind...he wasn't Bobby.

"Bobby my ass!" Rufus said.

"Rufus move!" Vicki called and she lurched forward when Bobby went to stab Rufus in the chest and she struggled to keep his arm away. She held his arm up but the knife was coming closer and closer to her shoulder but Rufus knocked her out the way and the knife went into his chest.

She let out a gasp and got up moving forward when Sam lowered Rufus to the ground. She pulled the knife out as Dean and Sam dealt with Bobby. She attempted CPR and then she turned seeing Sam put Bobby into a chair and tie him up. She looked back to Rufus and bit her lip. She tried again.

"Is he..." Dean tried.

"No" She huffed still going.

"Come on" he said and he lifted her.

"No but- "

"It's fine, you did your best" He said and he moved her away from the body.

After a while Bobby came back round and stared at them.

"Well hey there you little herpe" Dean said and held the cable against his neck and Bobby squirmed in pain.

"Why do you keep talking about herpes?" Sam asked him.  
"What? No I don't. Shut up, shut up" Dean said "Now don't you even think about shaggin' ass out of here cause we got every crack in this room sealed. So get comfy"

"I am comfy. It's nice in here. And you love this guy dont'cha? Yo really want to kill me and take him with me? Haven't you lost enough pals already?"

"We'll do what we have to do. ANd we got some question's for you, so you can either play ball or we could fry up a little shrimp on the Barbie"

"Ask. been waiting for you to ask"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.  
"It means I got nothin' to hide"

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself"

Dean held the cable against his neck.

"Who is she? This Eve bitch?" Dean asked.

"The mother of all of us, and the end of all of you. By the time she's done, there'll be more creatures than humans. You'll live in pens. We'll serve up your young and call it veal"

"And what's your deal in all this? I mean how's jumping a few truckers gonna help?" Sam asked.

"You think I'm here to mess with a couple of cannery workers? We led you here"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She has a message for you"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Dean asked.

"You're all gonna die, shes pissed. She's here and it's gonna be nothing but pain from here on in"

"Well here's my response" Dean said and put the cable back to his neck.

"Dean. Dean! How much more do you think he can take?" Sam asked.

"You can't kill me, not without taking him with me"

"Well...we'll just have to do what Bobby would want us to do" Dean said and Sam wrapped duct tape around Bobby's mouth and ears.  
"No way out now, slug-O" Dean said "Bobby hand on in there" He held the cable to Bobby's neck and Vicki looked away as he writhed in pain. He held it there until Bobby sagged forward.

"Bobby?"

"Is he uh...hey, hey" Sam started and he began peeling off the duct tape. The Khan worm fell out of Bobby's ear, dead. "Whoa, Bobby"

"Bobby hey" Dean said.

"He's not breathing" Vicki said after she listened or a minute.

"Bobby!" Sam called.

* * *

A little while later Dean, Sam and Vicki were standing at a freshly dug grave when Bobby walked up to them with a bottle of Johnny Walker blue.

"I got to say, I never figured Rufus for the religious type"

"Well he didn't exactly keep kosher. He always used to pull the old "Can't work on the sabbath" card whenever we had to bury a body. You know, I-I was just a job. I was Joe mechanic. Then my wife got possessed...went nuts on me. I stabbed her, that didn't stop her. Next thing I knew this guy comes bustin in, soakes her in holy water and sends that demon straight to hell so fast. I'd have gone away for killing her. But ...Rufus cleaned up everything. Taught me a thing or two about...what's really out there. Pretty soon we were riding together. Worked like that for years, we were like you two knuckleheads" Bobby said.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked.

"It was Omaha. It was my fault. and he never let it go" Bobby said.

"Well he should have" Dean said.

"You don't know what I did Dean" Bobby said.

"Doesn't matter" Dean said.

"WHat do you mean it doesn't matter?" Bobby began.  
"I mean at the end of the day, you two are family Life's short, and ours are shorter than most. We're gonna spend it wringing our hands? Something's gonna get us eventually and when my gut's are ripped out, just do you know, we're good. Blanket apology for all the crap that anybody's done all the way around" Dean said.

"Some of us pulled a lot of crap Dean" Sam said.

"Well, clean slate" Dean said.

"Okay" Sam nodded.

"Come on shrimp" Dean said to Vicki and she gawked at him. "Bound to be tired...but you need to learn how to use a gun" She looked at him and then at Sam, as the two walked off, she stayed with Bobby.

"You okay?" She asked then sighed "Sorry stupid question"

"It's fine" He nodded and poured out some of the whiskey onto the soil and he took a swig. He nodded it in her direction and she took it from him, taking a large swig and making a face at the taste and he smiled slightly at the face she made and the two of them walked back over to the cars...


	3. Frontierland

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay so the last chapter was obviously the episode where Rufus died, and as for My heart will go on, I wasn't sure about doing that so I've skipped that episode but it will be mentioned and went onto Frontierland and no Vicki won't be going with them.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

**Thank you: **turtlethewriter for your lovely review on the last chapter and to all who followed:)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Frontierland**

After the whole escapde with Balthazar everyone was tired and stressed out, only Sam and Dean remembered it as if it were a nightmare but apart from that everything was back to normal...well as normal as it could get. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Vicki entered the Campbell's compound, deciding to look for more on Eve.

"It's here, somewhere I know it" Sam said. "Help me move this"

Bobby and Sam moved Samuel's desk revealing a trap door and they all stared at in surprise. Vicki didn't though because she knew this episode. Well she remembered most of it.

"I'll be damned" Bobby said.

They all went down the stairs into the cellar like place and stared at hundreds of books.

"Welcome to the Campbell family library" Sam said.

"So, Samuel collected all this stuff huh?" Dean asked.

"Apparently" Sam shrugged.

"Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?" Dean asked.

"Well anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row" Bobby said.

The four of them began looking through the books, Vicki knew that at one point Dean was gonna find Samuel Colt's journal.

"Bingo" Bobby said and they sat at a table, well Vicki sat cross legged on the floor reading through a book, they stared at her as if she were deranged but shrugged it off. "Any of you joker's heard of anything about a phoenix?"

"Ricer, Joaquin or the giant flaming bird"

"It says here that the ashes of a phoenix can burn the mother"

"The mother?" Sam asked.

"Great. Where do we get one?" Dean asked.

"You can't" Vicki muttered causing him to look over at her.

"You got me, I thought it was a myth"

"It wasn't" She said looking up.

"How do you know?"

"This is one of the episodes" She said looking back down at the book.

"Tell us where to find one"

"Don't wanna ruin the surprise" She said with a smirk.

"All right. Great, well let's see if we can find something about a phoenix" Sam said and they looked through the books again.

"Guys, guy's, guy's, guy's, guy's, guy's" Dean said Vicki looked over at him "Check this out, "March 5th 1861, Sunrise Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash"

"Really? WHo's gun?" Sam asked.  
"Samuel Colt's" Vicki said.

"Colt? Colt like the-" Sam began.

"Like the colt" Dean said and he began grinning "From Samuel Colt's journal"

"What?!" Sam asked and grinned back "That's his?"

"Yeah"

"Dude, no"

"Dude, yes" Dean grinned.

Sam grabbed for the book "Well let me see it"

"Get your own" Dean said pulling it away from his brother's reach.

"Well what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feather's?" Bobby asked.

"No it's human" Vicki said.

"Human? Define human" Dean said.

"Well y'know...it looks like a guy..." She said shrugging her shoulder's.

"This just say's Phoenix" Dean said.

"Did he say where he tracked it"

_No because it wasn't him..._Vicki thought to herself. She knew they should know...but she didn't want ruin it all.

"No" Dean said.

"All right so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is"

"They're extict" Vicki said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

She held up her book and showed him the page. "Book tells me"

"I know where we can find one." Dean said.

"What? Where?"

"March 5th 1861, Sunrise Wyoming. We'll "Star Trek IV" this bitch" Dean said starin at both Bobby and Sam. Sam shrugged.

"I only watched "Deep Space nine" Bobby said.

"It's like I don't even know you guy's anymore" Dean said. "Strak Treck IV Save the whales"

"Nerd" Vicki muttered. Sam smirked over at her. "I took you as more of an Oprah kind'a guy"

Dean gawked at her and she batted her eye lashes at him innocently, he tried to bite back a smirk but it didn't work. "We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix and then we haul the ashes back home with us"

"Time travel?"

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"That's a reasonable plan?" Bobby asked.

"We got a guy who can swing it" Dean said getting up "Castiel The uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. Come on, Cas "I dream a Jeannie" your ass down here pronto. Please"

The sound of wings could be heard and everyone looked to see a blonde woman.

"Jeannie?" Dean asked.

"Rachel. I understand you need some assistance, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Well uh we kind of need to talk to the big Kahuna" Dean said.

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf" She said.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Busy"

"Busy?" Dean asked.

"Yes"

"Well we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything so-" Dean started.

"I'm sure your issues are very important but Castiel is currently commanding an army so-"

"So we get stuck with miss moneypenny"

"So you need to learn your place"

"Look I don't know who you think you are" Dean began.

"I'm his friend"

"What, you think we're not?" Sam asked.

"I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war"

"We get that" Sam said.

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little pie-" She began.

"They were asking for some help" Vicki said "Not your attitude"

"And what are you?" She sneered.

Vicki stood "What am I?" She narrowed her eyes, Sam stood "What are you?" Vicki sneered right back at her.

"I'm an Angel and I can send you right back where you came from you little-"

"Rachel. That's enough" Castiel said.

"I told you I'd take care of this" She said.

"It's all right, you can go"

"You're staying?"

"Go. I'll come when I can" He said.

She glared at everyone and Vicki gave her a smug look and she vanished.

"Wow. Friend of yours?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now what do you need?" Castiel asked.

* * *

"Where the hell is Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Supply run" Vicki said.

"Um about your plan" Castiel said appearing "You'll only have 24 hours"

"Wait, what? Why?" Sam asked.

"Well the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial different equations" Cas said.

"Yeah, aim lower" Bobby said making a face behind Sam.

"The further back I send you, the harder it c becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me" Cas said.

It was then that entered the room with paper bags "Well then, we better get you a watch"

"What the hell is that" Bobby asked.

"We are going native, got to blend in" Dean said handing Sam a bag.

"Uh, no thanks I'm fine" Sam said.

"Sam" Dean began.

"Dean, I can-I can wear this" Sam said guesturing at his clothes.

"And look like a spaceman?" Dean asked.

"Look just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff-" Sam began.

"No I'm not" Dean scoffed.

"You have a fetish" Sam said.

"Shut up. I like old movies"

"Define like" Vicki said.

"You can revite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line"

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Especially the monkey movies" Sam scoffed.

"His name is Clyde" Vicki and Dean said at the same time, Vicki smirked, sitting behind Bobby.

They all turned to look at her and she gave a sheepish grin. Dean smiled widely.

"See..I'm not the only one" He grinned.

Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes.

"At least wear the damn shirt" Dean said to his brother.

Sam walked into the room wearing a white shirt with yellow roses and Dean wore the whole outfit with a sarape.

"Dean this is stupid. I look stupid" Sam complained.

"You going to a hoedown?" Bobby asked.

"Now, is it-is it customary to wear a blanket?" Castiel asked. Vicki laughed silently behind him and watched Dean frown slightly with a grin.

"It's a sarape and yes, it's uh...never mind"

"You do know that they DID not dress like that" Vicki said.

He glanced over at her "Oh yeah?"

"You watch too many old movies...cowboy's didn't dress like that" She smirked "And the Saloon girl's in the bar? Much more germier"

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted "Yeah right" he scoffed "Let's go"

Dean looked into the bad "What's this?" He motioned towards the gold.

"Where you're goin' they don't take plastic" Bobby said.

"I'll sed you back to March 4th. That should give you enough time to find the colt and this phoenix creature" Cas said.

"All right, well, see ya at high noon tomorrow" Dean said clicking his tongue.

Cas touched their foreheads and the two of them disappeared.

"I have to go" Castiel said.

"What about getting the boy's back?" Bobby asked.

"Pray for me in 24 hours and I will return" Cas said.

"I'll pray for all of us" Bobby said and Castiel vanished, and Bobby set the timer. "You come with me"

"Okay" Vicki said getting up and following him out into the front yard.

She followed him and they got in the car and he drove to a small open field.

He sorted cans and she stared at him "My dad always used to say a gun would break my arm"

"Always been fragile?"

"No...just...never used a gun..always said I wanted one though"

"Okay...here" He said "Watch "

He aimed the hand gun and he shot, hitting one of the cans that were sitting. She bit her lip as he hit the other and then handed her the gun, and she took it slowly and aimed it, her eyes narrowing and she let out a shaky breath and pulled the trigger. It was a lot easier than she'd thought it was going to be and it hit the third can, knocking it to the grass.

"Good shot for a rookie" Bobby smiled.

She beamed at him and he let her do it again.

"You're gettin better at that" He said.

"Thanks" She giggled handing him the gun back. He smiled at her, she was childish in a strange way, over the past week and a half she'd been growing on them, managing to keep them under control but Bobby and Sam noticed that she liked to annoy Dean but Dean liked to annoy her too, but she sort of looked to him when it came to strange things, though she and Sam were fairly getting on well. Bobby hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

The next day was fairly quiet and Bobby was inwardly arguing with himself to whether the boy's would get back okay or not, Vicki was sitting cross legged on the couch, and was reading one of the books Bobby had given her when Castiel appeared in Bobby's kitchen, gushing blood.

Both Vicki and Bobby stood immeadietly and rushed to him.

"What the hell is going on Cas?" Bobby asked.

"He's bleeding.." Vicki said biting her lip.

Castiel put his hand in his blood and began drawing a sigil on the kitchen cabinet.

"Cas? Are we running or fighting?" Bobby asked.

He stood, and staggered a little bit, Vicki's arm instantly going out in front of her.

"We're..." he began and he fell froward, and landed into Vicki who let out a "hmph" with the weight of him and she staggered back nearly landing on her ass. Bobby moved and stared at the Angel.

"Balls" Bobby huffed helping Vicki with him.

The two managed to get him over to the couch and sat him down, Vicki removed his shirt to see a glowing wound and she scrunched her face up...how had that happened again?

"Will he be okay?" Vicki asked glancing at Bobby, worry clear in her eyes.

"He's an Angel...course he will be" He said nodding.

Bobby looked to the timer, and Vicki followed his gaze, seeing they only had an hour left Castiel moved slightly and then opened his eyes. He moved and sat up, exhaled sharply.

"Cas, you-you look like you wenr 12 rounds with a block of truckasaurus. What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I was, uh...I was betrayed. Rachel uh...Raphael he corrupted her" Castiel said "She turned on me"

Vicki was trying to remember...but it was like it was being completely blocked from her mind.

"Sorry. Girl's a real...peach" Bobby said.

"She's...dead. I...was wounded. I needed...safety. Thank you" He said and he stood up from the couch and began coughing so Vicki shoved him back down.

"You need to sit still and let that heal" She said.

"Hey, hey, hey" Bobby said "What's with the finger painting?"

"It's a warding symbol against angel's" Cas said

"How bad's it hurt?" Bobby asked.

"I'll heal" Cas replied.

"Well good, caise we got less than an hour before you pick up the kids from frontierland"

"I can't" Cas said.  
"Come again?" Bobby asked.

"This fight...drained me" Cas said.

"Well there's got to be something that can juice you up. A spell...something?"

"There is one thing that might work...but it's extremely dangerous" Cas said.

"Shocker, so lay it on us" Bobby said.

"Your soul"

"What do you want me to do? Make another deal? Seal it with a kiss because she ain't being like the rest of s idgits and sellin' her soul" Bobby said.

"I need you to let me touch it" Cas said.

"Touch it?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"The huan soul...it's pure energy, if I can siphon some of that off, I-I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back "Cas said.

"And the catch is?" Bobby asked.

"Doing this is like...putting your hand in a nuculer reactor, I have to do it very gingerly"

"Or?"

"You'll explode" Vicki said looking at Bobby.

"Well. Keep both hands on the whell...let's do this"

"I can do it" Vicki said.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I can do it...you might need your strength "

"And if something goes wrong?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" Vicki nodded "Just let me do this...let me help...I don't do much and I feel like I kind'a owe you guy's"

"Your essence is stronger than most human's..." Cas said.

She looked at him "It'll be fine" She nodded.

"Okay" Bobby sighed.

They got everything ready and looked to the clock...five minutes left. Vicki sat in the chair and bit her lip, waiting for Cas to get up and move over, he moved slowly and pulled up his sleeves. He leaned over and she stared up at him, fear evident on her features.

"You don't have to do this" Bobby said.  
"it's fine" She nodded bravely.

"Are you sure?"

"Well we can't just leave them stranded" Vicki shrugged.

"The risks..." Cas began. Bobby looked uncertain, he would rather he do it than her but she was adimant.

"Just...don't explode me" She said nodding.

"Put this in your mouth" Cas said and she bit into the belt, squeezing her eyes shut. _Holy shit..._

Bobby watched carefully as Cas slowly put his hand into her and she began screaming into the belt, a glow creeping up her neck and onto her face with some veins. A minute left on the timer...Castiel's eyes began to light up and as the pain radiated through Vicki, the belt falling from her mouth, Cas pulled his arm back his eyes still glowing.

Vicki bent forwards, clutching her stomach like someone had just ripped a hole into her and Bobby helped her up and sat her on the chair again, she felt uncomertable but then Sam appeared and Dean skidded to a stop on the ground and looked up and he held the bottle up, which was empty and everyone in the room sighed.

Vicki opened her eyes and looked at them, blinking slightly, and when she moved to sit back she had to bite back a loud groan, it felt like there was some sort of tear in her...something hadn't gone right when Cas had touched her soul.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"She let Cas touch her soul"

"That sounds vaguley dirty" Dean smirked.  
"So not funny" Vicki groaned leaning forward.

"She let him do it to bring you back" Bobby said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Cas got into a fight with that Rachel angel...and he got hurt so I was gonna do it" Bobby said "But she was adimant that she do it"

"Why?"

She shrugged biting her lip and sitting up, she kept her arms around herself, clutching onto her stomach as if she was going to pass out.  
"We didn't get the ashes"

"We noticed" Bobby said.

"You gotta send us back Cas" Dean pleaded.

"Dean look at him, he's fried" Sam said.

"I never want to do that again" Cas said.

"Vicki you-" Dean began.

"I'm fine" She said swatting her arm at him.

"And we screwed the pooch, guy's I'm sorry" Dean said.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned their heads and Sam got up and went to it, no more than two minutes later the door shut and Sam walked back into the room. He opened the box and everyone watched with curious eyes. He pulled out a letter.

"Dear Sam, I got this adress and date off your thingamajig and I thought the enclosed might come in handy" Sam read "Regards Samuel Colt"

Sam pulled out a bottle filled with what looked like dirt.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked.

"Ashes of a Phoenix, yo know what this means?" Dean smirked.

"She didn't get a "Soulonoscopy" for nothin'" Bobby said.

Vicki scoffed, but flinched at the slightly pain.

"Yes. And...it means we take the fight to her" Dean smirked.

"Well we just need to figure out how to do that" Bobby said.

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "I'm gonna get changed"

"Yeah...me too" Dean smirked "Though I look good in these right Vicki?"

"Shut up" She snorted rolling her eyes.

When the two left the room, Cas said he'd be back soon. Vicki coughed, and felt something go onto her hand, and she looked down seeing the blood. She gaped at it for a minute.

"Bobby" She said panic clear in her voice.

"What?" Bobby asked moving in front of her.

She lifted her palm and showed it to him, he stared at it and then back at her.

"I think something went wrong" She said.

"Let me see" He said and he grabbed her palm. He stared down at it and then at her. "Do you feel anything"

"No..it just...hurts...I thought that was normal" She said shrugging.

Bobby looked around and then helped her up "Here...sleep it off, see if sleep will make it better"

She nodded and he lay her on the couch, soon enough after ten minutes, she was asleep and Bobby watched her sleeping form for a minute before going into the kitchen, the boy's walking in after him.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Something went wrong.." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"She started coughin...blood on her hand" Bobby said.  
Sam moved from the room to inspect her.

"Think it has something to do with Cas' mojo?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but I knew I should've done it...she's not from this world...anything could happen"

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Dean said.

"There's more blood" Sam's voice said through to them and they rushed through, the small amount of blood trickling down her nose. Sam wiped it with the back of his sleeve and looked to Bobby and Dean.

"We need to get Cas back here" Dean said.

"She's gonna be fine right?" Sam asked and then after Dean prayed for Cas to come back..he appeared.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I think your mojo done something to the girl" Bobby said.

Castiel moved over to her and stared at her for a minute before putting a hand to her forehead, he sighed slightly before moving it to where he'd placed his hand to touch her soul.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked.

"There's a tear" He said.

"A...tear? In what?"

"Her soul"

"I knew it was a bad idea letting her do it"

"Her soul healed me more than what one of yours could" Cas said. He tilted his head and stared at the sleeping girl before him "She should be fine...it's just a tear"

But that didn't ease anybody's worry "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Cas there was blood" Sam said.

Castiel looked down at her again before moving his hand above her stomach, a faint glow reached it's way up onto her face before Castiel nodded.

"It should heal on it's own...she must be careful" He said and he vanished.

The three men looked to the pale girl, who rolled onto her side, facing away from them. What were they gonna do with her?


	4. Mommy Dearest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's Mommy Dearest :)

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

**Thank you: **turtlethewriter and Delena4Nian50 for your lovely reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed:)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mommy Dearest**

Dean was making shot gun shells with the ashes that had been sent here almost over a week ago, Sam and Bobby walked into the panic room to see how he was doing.

"Hey. How's you doing?" Sam asked.

"Five shells. That's how I'm doing" Dean said.

Sam sighed "Well you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week" Sam said.

"Maybe" Dean muttered.

"Meaning?" Bobby asked.

"Meaning I just had a little mishap a few minutes ago, and uh, well here look" Dean said and he rubbed the ashes on his am and nothing happened.

"Whoa" Sam said.

"Huh" Bobby said.

"I mean thi stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sun burn" Dean said.

"Lore says it works" Bobby said.

"That's always reliable" Dean huffed.  
"Well you know what? Maybe it's like uh- Iron or silver you know? Hurts them and not us" Sam said.

"Maybe but fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch" Dean sad.

"I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made the call"

"Why has it always gotta be me that makes the call?"

"Cause he lives in your ass" A voice said.

They looked to see Vicki leaning against the doorway "Oh look who's all better" Dean said rolling his eyes. "He doesn't live in my ass, the dude's busy"

Just then a sound stopped Dean from talking further and he turned seeing Cas, "Cas get out of my ass!"

"I was never in your-" Cas began Vicki snickered behind Sam and Dean drew her a look before giving Cas a funny look "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?"

"Well we were gonna ask you about that" Bobby said.

"No I've looked but she's hidden from me, she's hidden from all angel's"

"Awesome" Dean grunted.

"You know what we really need is an inside man" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Something with claws and sympathy" Sam said.

"Like a friendly monster?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged "Those are in shot supply these day's don't you think?"

"Sure but we've met one or two, right?" Sam asked.

"Maybe" Dean muttered.

"So we can find one" Sam said.

"Like who?" Dean asked.

"Lenore" Sam said "Remember the vampire...Gordon almost killed her?"

"Oh right her..."

Castiel vanished "He brings her...right?" Vicki asked herself trying to think.

"You tell us you're the fortune teller" Dean said.

"Haha" She said rolling her eyes. He smirked and he ended up just standing and not saying anything. Bobby ended up pacing with a book, Sam and Vicki murmering quietly amongst themselves before Cas appeared back with a woman.

"Lenore" Sam said getting up. She went to run for it "Wait, wait, wait, wait, Hey, hey. Lenore stop. Look we're happy you're here"

"Been a long time, you remember us?" Dean asked.

"I remember. Your vampire friend almost killed me" She said.

"Well it makes you feel any better uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off" Sam said.

"Yeah. With Razor wire, wicked" Dean grinned porudly before Sam drew him a dirty look.

"Well that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?" She asked.

"Well um, that's Cas" Sam said "He's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve"

"Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve" Lenore said.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me"

"Where's your nest?"

"Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. nIt's her voice, in our heads, what it does to us. So they left, started killing again"

"But not you" Sam said.

"Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement, not exactly club Med. You don't know how hard it is, not to give in. Everyone gives in"

"Alright so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mo's camped out?" Dean asked.

"You've got to be kidding me? You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera what are you thinking?"

"So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in"

"You're crazy. I can't help you"

"Can't or won't? Look it's clear as day. You still give a crap, you don't wanna kill and don't want this whole planet to be dead"

"You actually believe you can stop her?"

"Just tell us where she is"

"Grants Pass, Oregon and now she knows you're coming"

"Well let's go see"

"Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something" lenore said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Kill me"

"Lenore..." Sam began.

"Look, we'll lock down 'til this whole thing's over okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe"

"You don't get it. It's not about that, I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time"

"You're not like the rest of them" Sam said.

"I'm exactly like the rest of them, I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16 Sam. I'll do it again, I can't stop not anymore. You have too...please"

"Lenore-" He tried to reason with her but Castie moved behind her and touched her forehead, a bright light shone through her eyes and outh and eventually her face began to flame and she fell to the ground. Dead.

"We needed to move this along" Castiel said. "Get some stuff ready"

Bobby and Dean moved from the room, Sam followed. Vicki stared at Cas for a minute before shaking her head.

"Have you found out...anything about me being here?"

"Not exactly sure, I do have a few theories"

"Such as?" She asked folding her arms.

"I'll have to explain later"

"Right" She nodded and left Cas standing on his own until eventually he was in the living room.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yup" Bobby said.

He then stood still and suddenly all of them were now standing on a pavement in the middle of a town, they watched as kids cycled past and they noticed the sun was out.

"Well I was expecting more Zombieland, less pleasantville" Dean said.

"Just because it looks quite doesn't mean it is especially if she's got a clue we're coming" Bobby said.

"Yeah well is she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright where do we start?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna need a computer" Bobby said.

They began walking untilt he came to a diner, and they sat in the boothes, Sam and Dean were eating, Vicki was sitting in between Dean and Castiel, looking around, not sure exactly of what she remembered of this episode. She knew they killed Eve near the end...Bobby was using an iPad.

"Alright, I finally got the police database, no thanks to this" Bobby said guesturing to the iPad "I asked for a computer"

"It is a computer" Sam said.

"No a computer has buttons" Bobby said.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No, we're good thanks" Dean said.

Vicki stared at the waitress and the waitress stared right back...why did she look fimilar? The waitress' eyes widned before she took off and Vicki watched her go.

"Stop staring, you'll give people the creeps" Dean said nudging Vicki.

Vicki grunted and kicked his leg with her own "Didn't ask for your input" She huffed and folded her arms. Dean smirked and then looked over to Bobby.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" Bobby asked.

"I'll search the town, give me a moment" Cas said and he shut his eyes but nothing happened.

"Cas, we can still see you" Dean said.

"Yes, I'm still here" he said confused.

"Okay well you don't have to wait on us, you-" Dean began. Vicki leaned back so he could see Cas and she stared at him as well. Castiel cleared his throat and began to strain slightly. "Well now you just look like you're pooping"

"Something's wrong"

"It's Eve's mojo...you can't go anywhere" Vicki said, and she snatche done of Dean's fries. Usually he would've said something but he was more interested in why Cas couldn't go anywhere.

"You're joking?" He asked.

"I don't know, but Vicki's right" Cas said.

"So wait, Mom's making you limp?" Dean asked.

"Figurativley, yes" Cas said.

"How?"

"I don't know but she is"

"Well that's great, because without your power you're basically just a baby in a trench coat" Dean said. Vicki bit her lip to hide her laughter and Cas went to reply, but didn't know what to say so he looked away from Dean and out the window. Dean made a face of surprise when he didn't reply back.

"I think you hurt his feelings" Sam said.

"I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call from the local office to the CDC last night" Bobby said.

"about what?" Sam asked.

"A Dr. Siler called in an illness he couldn't identify, Patient's a 25 year old African American, named Bright"He turned the iPad round to show them the young man.

"Well that's not much to go on" Dean said.

"Well its only lead, so-" Bobby began.

"Begger's can't be choosers, right? I get it. ALright, let's finish up" Dean said.

* * *

Vicki ended up going with Dean and Castiel, she followed beside Dean, who glanced at her every now and then to make sure she was alright, they had been weary the first few day's after the whole Cas-soul touching thing. The tear had seemed to heal it's self but they were still worried in case something happened, even though they were still a bit edgy with her...she'd only been there two weeks but they had trusted that many people who had let them down or stabbed them in the back and that had been a lot lately, Vicki knew that too she didn't expect them to trust her straight away.

When they got to the doctor's office a woman was locking up.

"Excuse me" Dean said "Hi, uh, i-is Dr Silver in today? My friend is very sick"

Vicki looked to Cas "I have a, uh, painful burning sensation"

Dean almost glared at him and Vicki looked down, silently laughing to herself.

"Oh, well he's out, sorry" She said.

"Do you happen to know where he is?" Dean asked.

"He hasn't called in" She said and then looked to Cas "You might want to find yourself some ointment" and she walked off. Vicki burst out laughing causing both Dean and Castiel to look at her and then she became serious.  
"Sorry"

"What kind of Doctor goes AWOL the very next day? Let's have a look shall we?" Dean smirked and began picking the lock.

"Is this gonna take a long time?" Cas asked.

Vicki noticed the red substance on the ground and touched Dean's shoulder, who looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

She pointed to the red stuff on the ground and Dea glanced at her and he moved over, touching it. He showed both of them, revealing it to be blood. He then noticed the door not to far from them and walked over to it and noticed the blood on the lock. He broke it open and seen the body wrapped in plastic, Vicki gazed over his shoulder, Cas beside her and they realized it was Ed when Dean opened the plastic.

"Ohh" He said.

"It's the Patient, Ed Bright"

Vicki was trying to work the episode out in her mind, she knew there was something going on she just couldn't remember what.

"Well what kind of doctor calls the CDC and then stashes the gooey corpse in the shed?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand, what's happening here?" Cas asked.

"Well, I know one thing about the body, we need some kerosene" Dean said.

They walked to where Ed lived, Sam and Bobby pulling up not too soon after.

"Oh so we've got a missing doctor and an oozy patient huh?" Dean said.

"Yeah. Plot thickens" Sam said.

"Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say" Dean said.

"He doesn't have a twin..right?" Vicki asked.

"No...way?" Bobby asked.

"Then that's either him or I'm seeing things" She said pointing to the window.

Everyone looked to the window to see an African American male, peering out frantically before shutting the curtains.

"So what? Shifter?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what we're looking at.." Bobby said.

Alright, Dean and me are gonna go in, you three stay here and watch the door. If something comes out...shoot" Sam said.

"Yeah, best guest, silver bullets" Dean said.

"I'm fairly unpractised with firearms" Cas said.

"You know who whines?" Dean asked "Babies"

Vicki smirked and looked down the street to make sure nothing was coming and after five minutes, Dean and Sam walked back out of the house.

"I don't get it, what a bunch of regular joes, wake up shifters? What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Shifter's usually run in families, this looks like an infection, nobody touched anything" Bobby said.

"Well I am bathing in purell tonight" Dean said.

"So he said he met a girl" Sam said.

"It's got to be Eve" Dean said.

"But why would she do this?" Cas asked.

"Mommy monster, make more" Bobby said.

"no, no, no. Cas has a point, I mean if she's gonna make a shifter why make one that's sick, gooey and dying"

Vicki remembered "She's not doing it on purpose"

"What?" Sam asked her.

"She's trying to make new monster's but they're not right yet...she tries and tries until she gets it" Vicki said with a nod.

"Great, what does that mean?"

"Add that to the pile of crap that don't make sense" Bobby said.

"So should we hit the bar?" Sam asked.

"Is she even legal?" Dean smirked.

She glared at him "Legal enough"

"What age are you again?"

"I'm 20" She huffed.

"Not Legal...still got about a year to go"

"A year to go...are you shitting me?" Vicki asked raising her eyebrows.

They started walking towards the car "Y'know I noticed you can't really see your eyebrows" Dean said.

"Shut up" She said scuffing her feet and walking in front of him.

He only chuckled in response as they got in and drove to the bar, Vicki had to bascially sit on Sam's knee because Dean almost had a fit about sitting in the front.

"You are such a child" Vicki said kicking his chair.

"You know who kicks people's chairs?" Dean smirked "Children"

"Shut up"

"Those are the only two words you seem to know" Dean said turning to look at her.

She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything else as they stopped outside the bar and got out, heading in, only to find dead bodies everywhere.

"Man" Vicki said walking past a few.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing...it's disgusting"

"Don't worry Kitten you can always stand outside"

"Kitten?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well the Sheriff's a moot, but still you'd think he'd notice this many missing folks" Bobby said.

Dean went past Vicki and moved to the body she was looking at, he pulled out a cloth and lifted up the lip revealing a set of fangs.

"We got a vamp over here" Dean said, Vicki brushed past, leaning over and lifted the arm, a spike poking fron it's wrist. "Nope scratch that, we got a wraith, what the hell? What has teeth and a spike?"

"Never seen that in my life" Bobby said.

"Oh great, so Eve's making hybrids now?" Dean scoffed.

"Looks like" Bobby said.

"Yeah the question is, why? I mean what does she want with the- what do you even call these?" Dean asked.

"Well congrats, you discovered it. You name it" Bobby said.

"Jefferson Starships" Vicki muttered to herself, though nobody heard her as she was moving behind the bar.

"Jefferson Straships" Dean said and both Bobby and Sam looked to him with confused looks "Huh, because-"

"They're horrible and hard to kill" Vicki said ducking down and looking through stuff.

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these-" Sam began.  
"Jefferson starships" Dean said moving to where Vicki was.

She moved and let him look and leaned over the counter, to try and see if she could see anything.

"Fine, but why are all the...starships dead?" Sam asked.

"I can't say but looks like they all burned up?"

"Burned up like?" Dean asked.

"Like a high fever, like the flu" Bobby said.

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" Dean asked.

Suddenly a noise was heard "Hands where I can see 'em!" A voice shouted.

Dean grabbed a hold of Vicki's arm and yanked her down beside him so that the police couldn't see.

"Now this is not what it looks like" Cas' voice said.

"Look, we're the Feds" Bobby said.

"Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this, Cuff 'em. Turn around"

When the two heard that the bar was now empty the stood up and looked around, Vicki bit her lip.

"We going after them right?" She asked.

He smirked at her "Course we are Kitten"

"Stop calling me that" She pouted and followed him out.

* * *

The two went into the back of the car for the duffel and Dean went to hand Vicki a gun but she protested "Can't I have that..." She asked pointing to the axe.

He stared at her "You sure about that?"

"I'd rather use an axe than a gun"

"I mean I give you this, you aren't gonna go all texas chainsaw on my ass?"

"It's an axe. Not a chainsaw" She said rolling her eyes and taking it from him. They went in slowly and a commotion made the two go faster, Vicki seen one going for Cas but Dean managed to cut it's head off and Cas managed to kill the one going after Bobby, the Sheriff, was attacking Sam, who threw him to the ground, Dean went to cut his head off.

"Dean, wait!" Sam said.

Thye dragged him to the interrogation room and chained him in silver, Bobby held a knife to him and Castiel stood in the doorway.

"Well you're the healthiest lookin' specimen I've seen all day" Bobby said.

"I take my vitimans"

"So you wanna tell us what's going on here? Hmm? So you boy's are, uh, Eve's cleaning crew is that it? Uou ij, you come around to clean up the bodies? Make sure the word doesn't get out huh? Is that why you snatched up the doctor?" Bobby quizzed.

"You're so wasting your time, you stupid head of cattle"

Sam, Dean and Vicki turned to look in the direction of the noise from outisde the interrigation room.

"More starships" Dean said and walked off.

"Stay here" Sam said to both Castiel and Vicki.

Bobby began cutting the sheriff's face with the knife, and the Sheriff did nothing but laugh.

"You really think that's gonna make me talk?"

"Something will"

"Got a couple of hungry human boys here. C'mon guy's" Dean said and he led them away. Sam and Vicki followed.

"So you two never heard 'em talk...about a mother, or someone named Eve?" Sam asked.

The oldest of the two shook his head "It was just me and Ryan in there"

"And your folks?"

"Cops said we were next, he said we were food"

"You have any other family?"

"An uncle, in Merritt" The boy said.

"Merritt, what's that, like fifteen miles outside of town? Okay. We'll get you there" Dean said.

"Dean can I have a word?" Castiel asked.

Dean got up and walked over to Castiel, while Vicki stared at the youngest boy, who was pale and withdrawn looking, there was something about him...something that she knew she just didn't know what.

After five minutes Dean walked back over to them and nodded "Alright, come on, let's go" He said and the two boy's and Sam followed him out.

* * *

A little while later and Castiel was standing looking out the window.

"They won't take long" Bobby said.

"You don't know that. They may find more wayward orphans along the way" Cas said.

"Oh, don't get cute" Bobby said and he smirked slightly.

"Right. Pardon me for highlighting their cripplin and dangerous empathetic respose with "Sarcasm". It was a bad idea, letting them go"

"Come on. You don't let Sam and Dean Winchester do squat. They got what they gotta. You know that. Anyway, we want Eve, we need to coordinates, so we can stand here bellyaching or we can go poke that pig 'til he squeals. Thoughts?" Bobby asked.

Castiel walked off and Bobby looked to Vicki who shrugged. The two stood in an awkward silence before Vicki spoke.

"You know..I get the vibe that you don't really trust me"

"It's not that" Bobby said shaking his head.

She raised her eyebrows.

"All right, it is...but don't worry we know you ain't a threat"

"It's okay, I understand why you don't trust me...especially Sam and Dean" She said "You trust people to easily and they show you why you shouldn't"

"Ex-wait...how would you know?"

"I trust people too easily too..." She shrugged "Let my guard down...and then kaboom"

"Right" He said nodding. "It's not a bad thing or anything kid, it's just-"

" I came out of nowhere" She said "I know"

He smiled slightly "Don't get me wrong...you had us worried for a while"

"What?"

"That tear in your soul thing" Bobby said "How's that doing by the way?"

"It's uh..getting there" She said with a faint frown.

"Right" he said "You let me know if..it uh"

"I will" She said making sure he didn't feel uncomfertable and he nodded, going back into the Sheriff. Vicki followed and stood at the door.

"You know she can see you right now and you're just making her mad"

"Then tell the bitch to come get me" Bobby said.  
"I need five minutes alone with him" Castiel said appearing behind Vicki.

"What for? Cas, your batteries are dead" Bobby said.

"Give me five minutes" Cas said.

"Alright, fine" Bobby said and he ushered Vicki away from the door. The two sat outside of the room and listened to the Sheriff scream and groan in pain. After not even five minutes Castiel came from the room wiping blood away from his hands.

"EVe's at 25 Buckley street, you can call Sam and Dean" Cas said to Bobby and walked away from them.

"Alright then" Bobby said making a face and pulling out the phone.

* * *

Sam and Dean had gotten back and Vicki stared at the decapitated body of the Sheriff.

"Rigorous interrogation huh?" Dean asked.

"Well we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot" Bobby said.

"Alright, well let's all take one" Dean said and pulled the shells containing the ash out from his pocket and handed Bobby, Sam, Cas and he hesitated when going to hand Vicki one.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know bout givin her one..." Dean said.

Vicki stared at him "You don't have to give me one...I'm good with the axe and chopping heads off" She said.

"Give her one...just to be sure...we don't know what could happen" Bobby said.

He put the shell in the palm of her hand but held onto it for a minute before letting go.

"Make 'em count" Dean said.

They left the station and walked to the address and stopped a few yards away from the diner they had been in earlier. Vicki pouted...she knew it had something to do with that diner.

"You gotta be kidding me, she's been in there the whole time?" Dean asked.

"Why's she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked.

"What ust stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her"

"She has brown hair" Vicki said. "One of the waitresses"

"You knew?" Sam asked questioningly.

"No. I couldn't put my finger on it or her...but I do now. she has brown hair and can change into other people's forms" Vicki said.

"Right well there's one way to draw her out, me and Sam will go in" Dean said.

"Dean-" Bobby began.

"Look if we don't get a shot off, you three better"

"That's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much"

Sam handed Bobby his bag and Dean kept a hold of his and the two walked over to the diner.

"Well at least it ain't complicated" Bobby sighed.

They watched for a few minutes and spotted the blinds being closed.

"They're gonna be alright in there...right" Bobby muttered "Idgits"

"Think maybe they need help?" Vicki asked.

"You tell us"

"Hey don't start that" Vicki said with a small pout "It's been a while since I watched it...I don't remember EVERYTHING it's certain things and then...when i'm close to it I remember it"

"I know it's just we could use a little bit of a head start sometimes..."

"I know" She nodded.

"Um" Castiel said and the three of them were grabbed and hauled towards the diner. "I see they knew we were here"

When they got in, all the people turned and so did Dean, Sam and Mary...or Eve. Eve as Mary.

"Well so much for plan B" Eve said and looked to Castiel "You wondering why so flaccid? I'm older tha you, Castiel. I know what makes Angel's tick, Long as I'm around consider yourself...unplugged" She then looked to Vicki "And you...it's almost like you have no scent...my children can't smell you...I can't smell you, yet I can smell them"

"And you want me to do what?" Vicki asked.

She looked to the one holding Vicki and nodded, he shoved her forward, Vicki stopped so she was just a few yards in front of Sam.

"Why don't you have a scent?" Eve asked her.

"I...don't know" Vicki said.

"It's like you shouldn't exsist" Eve said and then stared at her "Oh...is that what this is? Who brought you here?"

"I don't know" Vicki said.

"Who brought you here" Eve demanded again.

"I. don't. know." Vicki said narrowing her eyes. "If I knew I wouldn't be standing in front of you would I?"

"You don't know?"

"Oh my god" Vicki muttered "That's what I said"

"Hmmm" Eve hummed, she stared at her for a minute and then looked to Sam and Dean "Work for me. Bonus, I won't kill your friends"

"Alright look. The lasst few months we've been working for an evil Dick. We're not about to sign up and work for an avil bitch. We don't work with demons, we don't work with monsters, amd if that means you gotta kill us...then kill us!" Dean snapped.

"Or I turn you and you do what I want anyway" SHe said with a shrug.

"Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no" Dean said.

She moved so she was right behind him and she grabbed his shoulder's. Sam got up but was strained back by the starships, the one who had brought Vicki in had grabbed her again.

"Don't test me" She said.

"Bite me" Dean snapped.

She bit into Dean's neck.

"NO!" Sam cried.

"Dean!" Cas shouted.

She staggered back, coughing.

"Phoenix ash, one shell, one ounce of whiskey. Down the hatch. Little musty on the after burn. Call you later Mom" Dean said holding his neck.

A light began to shine from Eve's chest and she morphed from Mary back into her brunette form. She began to choke and black goo started coming from her mouth and her nose. She fell to the ground, still choking but eventually stopped moving. Just then the starships began going crazy into a frenzy like state and tried attacking everyone human in the diner.

"shut your eyes!" Cas commanded.

The shut their eyes and felt the searing heat of the light and a car alarm went off. They all opened their eyes and stared at the dead bodies around them.

"We got to take you on more monster hunts" Bobby said to Cas.

Sam sighed "Hey Cas, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good" Sam sighed.

"Yeah I think she turned me into a Jefferson starship, could you clear that up too?"

Cas touched Dean's shoulder and his wound healed and it was then that castiel moved to where Vicki was standing and he sniffed her hair. Vicki froze and tensed up.

"uh...Cas...what are you doing?" Bobby asked

"She was right. I didn't notice it. You don't have a discreet smell like everyone else" Castiel said to Vicki.

"Okay" She said clicking her tongue.

"Alright, we're goot. We got to go. Now" Dean said.  
"Where?" Cas asked.

"The kid. The little kid. He's on of 'em" Dean said.

"Unbelievable" Cas said.

"Yeah I know Cas, you told me, alright let's go"

Cas teleported them to the uncle's house only to find that the uncle was dead and the two boy's were missing.

"So we killed the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half of the town by now" Dean said and Cas went to talk but Dean stopped him "Don't say it"

Vicki moved around and opened a door, two bodies flopping out, the two boy's.

"Uh...I found them" She called.

Dean Sam Bobby and Cas went to look.

"Well who ganked them?" Dea asked.

Vicki noticed the sulfer but Sam did too and he leaned past her, beinding down to touch it.

"Demons" He said. "So what do you think?"

"I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to" Dean said.  
"So you think she was telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"The truth about what?" Castiel asked.

"She said that Crowley's still kicking" Dean said.

"But I bruned his bones, how c-" Cas began and Vicki narrowed her eyes at him "Was she certain?"

"Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere" Dean said.

"I don't understand" Cas said. _Liar. _

"Well he is a crafty son of a bitch" Dean said.

"I'm an angel I'll look into it immediatley" Cas said and he vanished.

"Cas!" Dean called "Let us know what you find out!"

Bobby and Sam walked away from the foor.

"What?" Dean asked "What?"

"How _DID _Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless-" Bobby said.

"Unless what?" Dean asked.

"Unless he meant to" Bobby said.

"Bobby this is Cas we're talking about" Dean said "Do you believe this?" Sam didn't answer "Sam?"

"Look it's probably nothi-" He stopped whe Vicki folded her arms "What?"

"I didn't say anything"

"If you know something-" Sam said.

She hesitated "He knows Crowley's alive, he's known for months"

"And what makes you so sure?" Dean demanded his tone hard.

"Tv show" was all she said.

He rolled his eyes "Right"

"I'm serious"

"Oh yeah and we're meant to believe the girl with no scent"

"I'm not lying"

"yeah okay" Dean nodded.

"Hey, I might not have a scent but I have a brain" She said "I know that he's lying"

"I don't believe a word coming outt'a your mouth"

"Well you'll see when it happens because you'll feel like an idiot" She said rolling her eyes.

Dean scoffed "Yeah alright" Dean snorted.

"Let's not do this..." Sam said "We're just gonna have to go with it just now"

They stared at each other for a minute before going cleaning up the bodies...


	5. The man who would be king

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's The Man who Would be King:)

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

**Thank you: **turtlethewriter for your lovely reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed:)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Man who would be king **

Dean had come back from pretending to go to Omaha to meet Sam, Bobby worked on the demon, named RED was strapped into a chair under the devil's trap.

"I got to tell you, Red for a filithy lower than a snake spit hellspawn you seem to have turned yourself into a damn fine hunter. I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you" Bobby said.

"Oh please...kill me" Red said.

"That was you that dug out that nest of vamps back in Swan Valley wasn't it?" Bobby asked.

"That was nice work" Sam said.

"Eight of 'em in one go, roped and tied" Red gloated.

"And then you brought the to Crowely, right?" Bobby asked.

"Read the papers, Redneck. The king is dead" Red said.

Bobby chuckled lightly and tossed holy water on his neck.

"Ugh" Red groaned.

"Crowley's alive, you prove it just by being you poor dumb jackass" Bobby said "Crowley's alive, his nets are still out. Except now he's using you schmucks to hunt his monsters"

"Up yours"

Bobby turned to Vicki and put his hand out, she put Ruby's knife in his hand and Dean nodded to Sam and they went into the kitchen.

"Red...where's Crowley? No? Nothing? Oh. Okay then, here, hang onto this for a bit" Bobby said and he stabbed Red in the leg with Ruby's knife, Red let out a scream of agony and Bobby went into the kitchen. Vicki stood, eyeing the possessed guy.

"Y'know" He breathed out "You can let me go"

"No I can't"

"You're pure...innoccent...I can tell...you haven't killed anyone, let me go"

"No"

"Then kill me"

Vicki moved forward and leaned in towards him, their faces inches apart "No"

He narrowed his eyes at her "What's a girl like you...doin' with idiots like them?"

"I don't know, you tell me" She said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

She bit her lip "Where's Crowley?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well ain't you the girl who knows all? You tell me?"

"If I knew...you would be dead"

"Right" he said rolling his eyes and he bit his lip. she then went intot he kitchen where Sam, Dean and Bobby were talking.

"But if we ain't, if there's a chance, a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone darkside. WHich means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on the Kryptonite"

"And what about her?" Dean said motioning towards Vicki who folded her arms.

"What about me?"

"How do we know you're not evil?" He asked "You just casually waltzed in here and announced that Cas was working with Crowley"

"Cause he is" She said.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"I'm not gonna stand here and argue with you...think what you want" She said and she turned going out of the kitchen again.

"Well, bitch it's you and me..."

"Just because I haven't killed anyone...doesn't mean I don't know how" She said.

"I'm so scared"

Her blue eyes flickered to the kitchen, and then back to Red who was smirking, she put her hand on the knife and twisted it.

"Where's Crowley?" She asked.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" He hissed under his breath.

"Suit yourself"

Bobby walked into the living room "Where's Crowley!"

"Up yours!" Red said to him and Bobby twisted the knife and he let out a scream of pain.

"I don't know where Crowley is!" He cried.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause we can twist again, all the way to next summer" Bobby said.

"Oh god I never even ment him! I don't deal with Crowley direct"

"Well, who do you deal with?"

"The dispatcher...demon named Ellsworth" Red cried out when Bobby twisted the knife.

"Keep an eye on him...he tries anything..kill him" Bobby said to Vicki who nodded, a little nervous. Bobby and the boy's went outside.

"You won't kill me little bitch" he snarled at her.

She tilted her head and smiled at him "You think so?"

"You know" He breathed out "My friends have heard of you...the girl with no scent"

"Oh really?" She asked, her heart now hammering.

"mhm" He said nodding "Just a shame you got in toe with the Winchester's first"

She rolled her eyes "I'd rather not have anything to do with anything"

"But you got pulled in from another dimension.."

Vicki stared at him "How would you know that?"

"I might have the answer to get home" He said.

"You lie"

"I don't" He said shaking his head "I might know who brought you here"

"Who?"

"The king himself"

"Why?"

He shrugged "Untie me first"

"Like hell" She growled and pulled the knife out, her hissed in pain and she knelt in front of him "Tell me"

"Like hell" He glared, copying her words.

She sighed furstrated "Tell me"

"Or what? You can't do anything!"

She stuck the knife into his other leg and he howled in pain "Tell me" She said again.

"You kill me...you won't find the answers" She bit her lip "Just untie me"

"You think I'm an idiot?" She asked.

"You are blonde"

She scoffed and trailed the knife lightly down his leg and smirked "I might be a little bad at killing you...considering I've never done it before...might take a few trys"

"You won't.."

She dug the tip of the knife into his leg and he flinched in pain and the anger was clear on his face. "Tell me"

"I..." He began and he began choking. She furrowed her brows and moved back and then he laughed at her and she narrowed her eyes. "See? You nearly had a heart attack there...and you think you can kill me"

"Move" Bobby said and he took the knife from her and he stuck the knife into the man's heart. Vicki stared, wide eyed and realized...she could've sat there all day and she probably couldn't have killed him because inside there somewhere was a man. Bobby grazed past her as she stared at the body and bit her lip. She did not belong in this world.

* * *

When they got to the Demon named Ellsworth's house, they went in, Sam checking the back.

"Hey, clear from the back" Sam said.

"Demons get tipped and bugged out?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah if that's what happened" Bobby said.

"Guy's" Dean started but shook his head and sighed, moving around.

Vicki watched the door, as the three men looked around and she moved towards it.

"Hey, this place is clean" Sam said.

"Yeah but it's like..."Mr. Clean" clean? Y'know? It's kind of OCD for your average demon" Bobby said.

"Yeah. So now what?" Sam asked.

"We'd call Cas" Dean said. He was still trying so hard to believe that Castiel wasn't working with Crowley, Vicki rolled her eyes at the thought, he was gonna feel like a tool when he realized that he was.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help"

"We talked about this"

"Yeah Dean" Sam said.

"No, you talked. I listened, and you listened to blondie over there, who we barley know" Dean said and Vicki shook her head and peered out the door.

"Want me to go just ask" She said not looking at them.

"Nobody said that" Sam said.

Vicki scoffed and kept her eyes on the car outside.

"This is Cas, guy's I mean when there was no one...and we were stuck...and I mean really stuck he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times this is Cas! And then Blonide appears and everybody listens to her"

She turned around and glared at him "You've not listened. If you would listen, then you would know because every fibre of your being is telling you I'm right yet here you are still whining like a child" Her words struck him and he glared right back at her, Sam and Bobby stayed silent. "He's your friend, you don't have many, I get it. But you can't trust anyone...that's just how the world works"

"That's how the world works" Dean scoffed to himself. "Where did you come from"

She narrowed her eyes "Reality" She said and Dean made a face. "But go ahead and call him...see if he shows"

"We owe him the benefit of the doubt" Dean said.

She shrugged "Okay"

"We aren't getting anywhere with you two bickering.." Bobby said.

"Castiel...this is really important okay? Um...we really need to talk to you" Sam said.

The room was silent for a few moment but Castiel didn't show "Cas is busy" Dean said.

Vicki rolled her eyes and turned to the door.

"That's all right, we are too" Sam said.

"Back to square one" Bobby said.

Vicki seen movement and moved away from the door, making it look as if she was just moving closer to everyone else but she was "Hiding".

"Great. well what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"Well we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again" Bobby said.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean was attacked, then Sam too and Bobby, Bobby being chucked away.

"Crowley says "Hi" The demon said, and Vicki moved out jumping on one of the demon's backs and he grunted. She kept her grip as he tried to get her off his back and that gave Dean and Sam enough time to get up and fight the other one. The demon Vicki had jumped on rushed backwards, slamming it's back, with Vicki into the wall she she released her grip.

She slid down the wall and looked up when he went to grab her she moved her leg out from under her and tripped him up, Sam grabbed a hold of her and shoved her out of the way when the demon got back up and just as the two demons went to attack them again Castiel appeared and killed them both.

"It's good to see you Cas" Dean said giving Vicki an almost smug look.

"I wouldn't" She mouthed.

"Yeah. perfect timing Cas" Sam said.

"I'm glad I found you, I come with news"

"Yeah? What?" Dean asked.  
"I firmly believe Crowley is alive" Cas said.

"Yeah. you think Kojak? Well guy's what do we thin about Cas saving our asses...again" Dean said.

"I think we owe you an apology" Bobby said.

"They've been hunting Crowley behind your back" Vicki said. "Because they "Think" you've been working with him"

"You thought what?"

"I know it's crazy, right?" Dean asked.

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones...it doesn't matter. We...we were wrong" Bobby said.

_No really...you weren't._

"You know...you could've just asked me" Castiel said.

"And we never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us" Dean said.

"It's forgotten" Cas said.

"Thanks" Dean said

"Yeah, Thanks Cas" Sam said.

"It's a little absurd though" Cas smiled.

"I know, I know" Bobby said.

_And here it comes..._"Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel" Cas said. _BOOM! _

Dean's face fell and his eyes met Vicki's and he glared at her slightly and then he smirked "I guess we can put away the kryptonite..right?" Dean said.

"Exactly" Cas smiled and nodded. "I'll be back"

And with that he was gone, Vicki bit her lip but didn't say anything, away in her own little world until Dean snapped her from her thoughts.

"Go on, blonide. say it"

"Say what?" She asked.

"I told you so" He said trying to mimick a girl's voice.

"I didn't know girl's spoke like that" She said folding her arms and leanign against the door.

"Go on...say it" He said.

"I dn't have anything to say" She shrugged.

"Yeah...right. Go on, like "I was right, I told you he was evil"

"I didn't say he was evil actually" She said "I just said he was working with Crowley"

He glared at her "Shut up"

She tilted her head and stared at him and then shook her head "You're pathetic Dean"

"How am I pathetic?!"

"You're taking your anger for Castiel out on me" She said "And quite honestly I could turn around and say "I told you so" but did I?" she said eyeing him "No I didn't because I'm better than that and I certainly don't need to listen to your crap"

He didn't say anything in reply but moved out the door past her to the car and sat outside. She shook her head and sat down on one of the chairs. After ten minutes he came back in and they decided to bury the bodies of the men who had been possessed and after that they came up with some sort of plan to get Castiel to tell them the whole truth.

Bobby made the circle with the holy oil and got ready with a box of matches.

"Castiel uh...we need you for a little powwow down here so come on down" Dean said sitting in the chair.

"Hello" Castiel said appearing.

"Oh, Johnny on the spot" Bobby said.

"You're still here" Castiel said.

"Yeah we had to bury the bodies" Sam said.

"And we found a little whiskey, thanks for coming" Dean said.

Vicki stayed silent "How can I help?" Cas asked.

"Oh, look we um we have a new plan. We think we've finally figures out a way to track dow Crowley" Sam said.

Castiel moved and stood so he was near them "What is it?" He asked.

Bobby lit the match "It's you" He said and he flung it down onto the floor, causing the holy oil to go up in flames leaving Castiel trapped.

Castiel stared around at everyone in shock "What are you doing?"

"We gotta talk" Dean said getting up.

"About what? Let me go" Cas said.

"About superman and...and Kryptonite" Dean said.

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked.

"How long you been watching us?" Sam asked.

"You know who spies on people? Cas? Spies" Dean said.

"Okay. Just wait. I don't even know what you mean" Cas said.

"What about this craphole? How is it so, uh "Next to Godliness" clean in here" Sam asked.

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked.

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go, let me out and I can-"

Dean cut him off "You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley" Dean said. Cas stared at him and as if he was trying to think of something to say but then he looked away "Son of a bitch"

"Let me explain" Cas said.

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time?!" Dean demanded.

"I did to protect you. I did it to protect all of you" Cas said.

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monster island?" Sam asked.

Vicki looked away, she felt bad but she knew this would've happened without her here anyway.

"He's right Cas one drop got through and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby asked.

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please you have to trust me" Cas pleaded.

"Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Sam asked.

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend" Cas said and then sighed "Sam...i'm the one who raised you from Perdition"

Everything was silent and then Sam spoke "What? Well no offense but you did a pretty piss poor job of it"

Castiel looked offended but confused at the same time.

"Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...on purpose?"

"How could you think that?" Cas asked.

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas"

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice"

"No you had a choice you just made the wrong one" Dean said.

"You don't understand, It's complicated"

"No actually it's not and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret huh? Unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around we deal with it...like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the devil!" Dean snapped.

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?" Cas asked. Vicki's heart clenched and she bit her lip.

"I was there, where were you?" Dean asked. "You should've come to us for help, Cas"

"Maybe-" Cas began but stopped because of the wind "It's too late now. I can't turn back. I can't"

"It's not too late. Damn it Cas! We can fix this!" Dean said.

"Dean, it's not broken. Run. You have to run" Cas said "Crowley can't meet her! You need to get out"

And when nobody moved Cas shouted "RUN!"

Everybody left and ran out to the impala, Dean drove away from the small house, fists white against the steering wheel.

* * *

Everybody was silent as they got back to Bobby's, Dean went straight to the drink and Sam, Bobby and Vicki began putting up the sigil's to keep Angel's out. Sam and Bobby retired for the night and went to bed, Vicki had gone to the room Bobby had occupied her with too but crept back downstairs.

"What are you doin' up?" Dean asked.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water" She said nodding towards the kitchen.

She went to head into the kitchen but Dean stopped her.

"Listen...I'm...I'm sorry" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry...about what I said earlier...I was nasty and I-"

"Don't be" She said "I understand why you were angry"

"You don't- "

"Yeah I do" She said "You didn't want to believe that he was...working with Crowley because he's like family, I get it"

He bit his lip "Yeah pretty much covers it"

"I know" She said with a shrug.

"Still though I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you"

"That's fine..I do that a lot too...don't worry about it" She said and she went into the kitchen quickly getting a glass of water and gulping it down and going for the stairs.

"I know you guy's don't trust me, okay? But I wouldn't hurt any of you..."She said.

"I get that" He said "Did you know what Cas meant? By Crowley?"

"What about him?"

"That he couldn't see you.."

"No idea, my guess is as good as yours"

Just when he was about to reply a gust of air and a sound of wings stopped him from talking.

"Hello Dean. Vicki" Castiel said.

"How'd you get in here?" Dean asked.

"The angel proofing Bobby put up on the house, he got a few things wrong"

"Well it's too bad we got to angel proof in the first place isn't it? Why are you here?"

"I want you to understand" Castiel said.

"Oh believe me I get it. Blah blah Raphael right?"

"I'm doing this for you, Dean. I'm doing this because of you"

"Because of me. Yeah. You gotta be kidding me?"

"You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will-" Cas began.

"You're a freakin' child, you know that? Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want!"

"I know what I'm doing Dean" Cas said.

"No you don't Castiel" Vicki said "You're making a big mistake by doing this...too many souls? You'll explode"

"I know what I'm doing" He said.

"I'm not gonna logic you okay? I'm saying don't...just 'cause I'm asking you not too that's it" Dean said.

"I don't understand"

"Look next to Sam, you and Bobby are the closest things I have to a family,, that you are like a brother to me. So if I'm asking you not to do something...you got to trust me man"

"Or what?" Cas asked.

"Or I'll have to do what I have to stop you" Dean said.

"You can't, Dean you're just a man. I'm an Angel"

"I don't know I've taken on some pretty big fish" Dean said.

Castiel turned to Vicki "You have to be careful"

"Why?"

"Crowley brought you here"

"Yeah I got that. How long have you known?"

"For a few day's" He said.  
"Right...why?"

"He won't tell me"

"I'm supposed to believe that?" She asked.

Castiel stared at her "Believe whatever you wish" He said and then turned again "I'm sorry Dean"

"Well I'm sorry too then" Dean said and with that Castiel vanished.

Dean and Vicki stared at the empty space and then Dean sighed sinking back onto the couch "You can have the bed y'know" Vicki said.

"Nah it's fine" He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" He said with a nod.

She nodded in response and then went up the stairs, leaving Dean with his thoughts...


	6. let it Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's The Man who Would be King:)

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Sorry for taking so long to update :/

**Thank you:** Keke113, Avalonemyst, w8ing4rain and XKaterineNightingaleX for your lovely reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed:)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let it Bleed**

Dean, Sam and Vicki were sitting in the living room in Bobby's, Dean was scanning, well not actually reading the book looking bored, Sam was leaping through one too, Vicki was sitting on the floor cross-legged, reading through a book that she actually seemed interested in.

"Well you know what, at least you tried" Sam said.

"Yeah, fat lot of good it did, why did he even come right?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged and let out a sigh and Dean slammed the book shut, causing Vicki to look up at him.

"Well, Samuel's journal's are pointless, I mean I'm sorry but uh, Jedediah Campbell has squat to tell me about how to stop Cas from cracking Purgatory" Dean huffed as Bobby entered the room carrying a large envelope, Vicki's eyes to travel to him.

"Well actually it's not about the journal's we have, it's about the journals we don't" Bobby said.

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"Well that's the bad news, our pal Cas didn't stop in last night just to mend fences" Bobby said.

"What did he do?" Dean asked.

"He stole something" Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked now curious.

"The Journal of one Moishe Campbell" Bobby said.

"Moishe?" Dean asked.

"Of the New York Campbell's" Bobby said.

"Well uh so we gotta get it back...right?" Sam asked.

Bobby held up the envelope and handed it to Sam "Or just read the copy I'd already made. Hi, glad to meet you. Bobby Singer. Paranoid bastard" Bobby said, Vicki smirked slightly before going back to the book.

Bobby moved around reading the pages of the journal and Dean moved through from the kitchen with two mugs, Sam sat at the desk with another book, Vicki was still reading through the book she had been for hours.

"I think I zeroed in on something" Bobby said.

"What do you got?" Dea asked.

Bobby handed him the page, and Dean began reading it while walking towards Sam.

"Went Howard Phillips about the events of March 10th" Dean read, he handed Sam the meg and sat on the desk.  
"That's March 10th 1937" Bobby said.

Alright. So who's this Phillips guy?" Dean asked.

"Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft" Bobby said.

"Wait H.P. Lovecraft?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded in response "Let me see that" He said taking it from Dean.

"Am I supposed to know who this is?" Dean asked.

"Horror writer, at the Mountains of Madness the call of Cthulu?" Bobby asked clearly surprised that Dean didn't know who it was. Dean looked to Vicki, who shrugged at him.

"Yeah, it's-no I'm- I was too busy having sex with women" Dean said causing Bobby to roll his eyes Vicki laughed slightly before going back to the book.

"Well anyhow, there's one notion that comes up over and over again in his stories. Namely opening doors to other dimensions and letting scary crap through" Bobby said.

"You don't say" Dean said making a face.

"Wait, so you're saying you think Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory?" Sam asked.

"All I know is Moishe paid him a visit" Bobby said.

Dean moved back over to the couch with the journal and sat down reading through it, everybody sitting in silence until Vicki got up to go to the toilet, after a minute Dean's phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Ben?" he asked "What?...What are they?" He asked sitting forward causing Sam and Bobby to look at him. "Did you see their eyes...Teeth?...This is important Ben, I need to know...okay where are you now? ...can you get to your mom's room? I left a shotgun in there...Okay Ben listen to me, Go to your window and jump...Any bones you break won't compare to what they're gonna do to you Ben, you've got to jump...I'm coming right now...I'm coming to get you and your mom, I promise. "You with me, Ben?...Ben?...Ben?"

He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in confusion.

_"Hello, Dean" _A voice said and Dean put the phone back to his ear. _"God how long's it been Dean? SInce my so-called demise, yes?" _

Dean stood up, in a rage "Crowley let 'em go now or I swear..."

_"Right, right, you'll rip me a cornucopia of orifices, Let's get to the bit where I tell you how this goes. Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long" _

"I am going to kill you" Dean said.

_"Oh Dean ever the with, I've got your uh, what are they? Ex lady friend and not-kid, and I'm keeping them until I'm satisfied that you've backed the hell off!" _

"I'm telling you, last chance to let 'em go easy" Dean said.

_"You're adorable when you get all threatening. Don't worry I won't hurt them, provided you and Jolly green stand down. Got it? Splendid. Give Vicki my love, Kisses" _Crowley said and hung up.

"What's the story?" Bobby asked.

"He said Lisa and Ben keep breathing as long as we sit on our thumbs" Dean said as Vicki entered the room, Dean eyed her and then moved quickly, slamming her against the wall, she let out a yelp and stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Dean what are you doing?!" Sam demanded.

"What do you know?" Dean asked ignoring his brother.

"What?"

"About Crowley! What do you know?!" He spat.

"I don't know anything about Crowley!" She spat back.

"Liar" he growled, his arm moving to her throat and tightly pressing against her. "What do you know"

"Dean...man come on" Sam said grabbing his brother's shoulder but Dean shrugged him off.

"Tell me what you know"

"I don't know anything!" She gasped.

"I swear to god...anything happens to Lisa and Ben I will kill you" And he roughly moved back from her, her hands instantly going to her throat.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked.

"Crowley kidnapped Lisa and Ben.." Bobby said.

"And you think I have something to do with that?" She asked giving Dean a dirty look.

"I wouldn't be surprised...we don't even know you, man I don't even know why you're still here"

"Dean..calm down" Bobby said.

"How can I calm down?!" He snapped. "We don't know her...but Crowley obviously does"

"I've never even met him" Vicki said folding her arms.

"Liar"

"Okay, okay enough" Sam said "Do you think Cas knows about this?"

"We gotta assume that he does" Dean said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you what we're not gonna do, sit here. I'm going after 'em and she's coming with me"

"I'm not going any where with you" Vicki snapped.

"Why? afraid I'll find something out?!" He growled.

She stared at him _He really thinks I have something to do with this.._

"I'm coming with" Sam said.

"No Sam, You and Bobby stay on the Lovecraft thing okay? Cas is already way ahead of us" Dean said.

"You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this...with her alone. You just threatened to kill her and besides Bobby can take care of the case"

"No guy's" Bobby said getting up, fully intending on going with them.

"Bobby this is a big ball okay? We can't drop it now" Dean said.

"Fine, but how are you gonna find Lisa and Ben?"Bobby asked.

* * *

Bobby left the boy's and Vicki during the night and they stood out in the salvage yard, with a bowl on the top of a car and Sam dropped a match into the bowl, Vicki folded her arms as the light bulbs burst on the lampposts and they turned to see Balthazar stood on top of one of the cars.

"I'm sorry, boy's do I look like a man servant to you? No? No? Then quit ringing for me..please" He said.

"This is important Balthazar" Dean said.

"I was drinking '75 Dom out of a soprano's navel when you called. THAT is important" Balthazar said.

"Crowley's alive" Sam said nodding.

"Well you've been scooped" Balthazar said "Cas already told me"

"Well did Cas tell you that he is Crowley's butt-buddy, you smug little dick?" Dean snapped.

"Excuse me?" Balthazar asked looking confused.

"Handshake deal. Go halfsies on all the souls of Purgatory. He fill you in on that?" Sam asked.

"Well, yes, yes yes of course he did" Balthazar said "Yes"

"Oh, yes, of course, I-I we can read it all over your face" Sam said.

"Look, Crowley and Cas took two people who are very important to me" Dean said.

"And I care about this because?" Balthazar asked.

"Because maybe there is a shred of decency underneath this-this snarky crap" Dean said as Balthazar took the last drink of his alcohol "They're innocent people and I'm asking for your help"

"Hmm. i see. Fair enough" Balthazar said and disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted into the silence.

"Look, Dean. Let's just call Cas. Maybe he doesn't know anything about this" Sam said.

"We are not calling Cas"

"Yeah but Dean-"

"We're not calling Cas!" Dean snapped.

"So what then?!" Sam snapped back at him. Dean stared at him giving a shrug before walking off. Sam went to move too but noticed Vicki didn't follow.

"You coming?"

"I'd rather sleep out here"

He sighed as she sat on the ground, her arms folded. He knew that Dean had upset her by his accusations.

"Just...don't stay out here all night"

She followed into the house no more than ten minutes later, stopping to listen to Dean and Sam's conversation.

"And how are we supposed to trust her?" Dean asked. Sam didn't reply and Vicki pressed her head to the door frame "She's...unwanted baggage Sam...we need to send her away"

_Unwanted baggage._Vicki frowned and turned on her heel quietly and stepped back outside, heading over to the car she'd been sitting at, she sat down. Vicki tugged her sleeves and pulled up her knees to her chest, letting her forehead rest on them as she shut her eyes.

* * *

The next day Vicki was sitting on the hood of the car when Sam walked out, Dean had found demons and dragged them one by one into the garage and neither he or Vicki spoke a word to each other.

"You stayed out here all night" Sam said.

She glanced at him and then shrugged "So?"

"Vicki-" He began but was cut off by his phone.

"Hello?" He asked "So...what happened?...Wow um, so where are you off too now?...Wait, didn't you just say that everyone died?...So he'd be what 83 years old now? where is he?...I see, um,...well keep me posted huh?...well um, we're making a few inquiries...slow going...about how you'd expect" He said "yeah...yeah she's fine...no...okay...I'll see you later..bye"

He hung up and went into the garage, leaving Vicki staring off into space, still sitting on the top of the car, one leg bent upwards and the other out in front of her, her bare skin touching the cold metal, she played with a strand of loose hair while thinking...trying to think but nothing was coming to mind.

About five minutes later Sam walked back out of the garage and stopped in front of her.

"Look..about yesterday...he's just a little on edge"

"Yeah..I noticed" she said making a face. "That doesn't mean it's my fault...why does he think it is?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "You did come out of nowhere"

"But you guy's should know that I'm not gonna hurt you...you know that right?" She asked. "Sam?"

He stared at her not answering and she could see it, the look on his face gave him away and she nodded, looking away from him.

"It's not that we don't- "

"Save me your bull shit Sam" she said "I know when you're lying, and if you don't trust me fine. That's fine. I don't care"

"It's not that we don't trust you-"

"Don't lie. have I done anything to hurt you? Bobby or Dean? NO I don't think I have, and I get it you can't trust me...because of all the people who have lied to you in the past. I understand. You get screwed over by so many people it's hard to trust anyone, But he shouldn't take his bad moods out on me...it's not my fault. But if you guy's don't trust me then why am I still here? Why haven't you killed me? Why keep me around if you think I'm lying?"

He stared at her, not knowing the answer.

"Exactly" She said and she folded her arms.

"Vicki, We just don't know you that well enough to say that-"

"You trust me...yeah I know, okay...you do whatever you gotta do to get by" She said staring ahead of her. He stared at her for a moment before sighing and walking off. She listened to the commotion inside the garage but didn't move off the car, just staring out in front of her. Dean walked out of the garage no more than fifteen minutes and he stopped in front of her, she didn't look at him, kept her arms folded.

"You just gonna sit there?" He asked her.

"Yep" She relied dryly.

"Whatever" he muttered and stalked off towards the house.

* * *

She sat outside, watching the day turn to night staring at the sky. "I want to go home" She said, tears in her eyes. The lights glimmering off of them and one rolled down her cheek and she rubbed it away furiously. Just then she wasn't sitting on the hood of a car anymore, she was standing outside a large building.

"Alright boy's, this is where I get off. God be with you and what have you" he said and disappeared.

Vicki looked at the building and a strange feeling washed over her, she knew what was gonna happen as soon as she layed eyes on the old musty looking place. Dean held a gun out to her and she refused to take it.

"And if you get attacked?" Dean asked.

"Then you won't have any more unwanted baggage" She said, her tone icy and hard.

He stared at her in surprise, Sam playing with the collar of his shirt, awkwardly. He put the gun away and they all moved getting ready to pounce on the demon who walked out. Dean moved first, stabbing him in the chest, and then dragged the body over to Sam. They entered the building, Sam carrying a shotgun and Dean carrying Ruby's knife with a duffel over his shoulder.

Vicki walked a little behind them, keeping her distance, and then they stopped deciding to split up.

"You're coming with me"

"I'd rather choke" She said folding her arms. "I can go myself"

"You don't have a weapon" Sam said.

"And your point being?"

"Okay, enough. There isn't any discussion. You're coming with me, this isn't a democracy, unless you're trying to sneak off and get Crowley" Dean snapped. Vicki glared in front of her, causing the two brother's to look at each other "Alright, be careful"

They walked in different directions, Vicki following behind Dean. She scuffed her converse against the concrete causing Dean to turn and glare at her.

"Will you cut it out" He hissed.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes, and kept walking. He stopped suddenly and she banged into him, she moved back instantly, keeping her distance. He glanced at her slightly but then turned away again going after the demons standing in the doorway. That must've been where Lisa was. Dean killed the first guy, then the second and then two more came out. He killed one and shoved them back, and they fell over the railing and he slammed the last one against the door frame before stabbing him, and he shoved him too, he fell through the railing too.

Dean moved quickly, running over to Lisa and Ben.

"Oh Dean thank god" Lisa said.

"Still gotta get you out of here" Dean said and he grunted cutting her free and then moved round to Ben as Lisa got up.

"Okay. Okay, Alright Ben, let's go c'mon let's go" he said and he moved Ben who then was grabbed back by Lisa.

Vicki turned and froze, Dean tensed up.

"Brat's not going anywhere. And neither am I" Lisa said. Well it was then that Vicki remembered that she was possessed. "Crowley thought you might come, so he had me jump this hot little piece of ass for insurance can't go losing our leverage now can we?"

Dean took a step forward and Vicki tensed slightly.

"Ah. Another step, fee appendectomy, you know she's awake in here, your mom. I can hear her thinking"

"Don't listen to her, Ben" Dean said.

"What? I was just gonna tell him that you're his real daddy" She said, Dean's eyes widened and then laughed "Just kidding, who knows who your real dad is kid? Your mom's a slut"

"You shut your mouth" Dean snapped.

"Oh what, you're her white knight now? She wishes she'd never met you Dean. You're the worst mistake she ever made" She said and then stopped "Second worst, after keeping you"

"it's not your mom Ben, she's lying" Dean said.

"Says the C-minus lay with 10 miles of daddy issues. Whatever gets you through the night Tiny Tim" Demon Lisa said.

Dean took a step forward but she moved back.

"Uh uh. Back off cowboy. You know she's begging me to kill you" She said to Ben "She says you hold her back, never had a lick of fun since you were born"

"Ben, look at me, look at me. You're gonna be just fine!" Dean said and Ben nodded, Dean throwing holy water over Lisa's face and she began to burn and Ben went to run but she went to grab him, Vicki managed to grab a hold of Ben and pull him beside her and she moved so he was just a little behind her. Dean grabbed Lisa and shoved her against the wall, managing to get the knife out of her hand and he kicked it. "Vicki! Knife!" He said and she picked it up, standing in front of Ben so he didn't get hurt.

Lisa pushed Dean and he stumbled back "What's the matter Dean? Hit me! Oh you don't want to hurt poor Lisa" She laughed.

"Exocizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-" Dean began.

"Shut your mouth" Demon Lisa snapped and punched Dean in the face shoving him back.

He continued to exorcise her and she grabbed him by the throat and she groaned as he continued.

"Exxlesiam"

"Stop it!" She snapped.

"Tuam" He breathed.

"I'm warning you"

"You can go to hell you black eyes bitch" Dean growled.

Vicki seen her move for the razor, she dropped the knife and ran forward, managing to grab Lisa's arm and stop her from moving. She struggled with the razor and then finally Demon!Lisa managed to swipe it down, not that Vicki noticed it, and it sliced into her wrist, and she sliced it into the air again, catching Vicki's forearm, which she felt but ignored and then she shoved her. Vicki stumbled back as Lisa moved backwards away from them.

"You sure about this?" She asked. She plunged the razor into her stomach.

"Mom!" Ben cried going to run forwards, Vicki grabbed him so he couldn't. Her arm was stinging, and she could feel the blood seep down. She was too afraid to look down at it so she chose not to.

"Exorcise me now, She's just a dead meat suit. Now what was it you wanted to say?" Demon Lisa laughed.

Dean paused and looked behind him at Vicki and then to Ben who had the most heart wrenching look on his face, Vicki stared at Dean and seen the tears in his eyes and he turned back and then continued on with the exorcism and blood began seeping from Lisa's mouth. "Audi nos" Dean said and then she screamed, the blakc smoke erupting from her mouth.

When the demon was gone, Lisa fell backwards.  
"MOM!" Ben cried, Vicki let go of him and he ran forwards.

"Lisa" Dean said as he ran forward too. "Lisa, here put pressure on that okay?" He said and put a cloth in her hand and pressed it to her wound. She moaned in pain and Vicki bit her lip, not sure what to do. "I know, honey, I know" He pulled out his phone," that's it" he said to Lisa as he dialed Sam. "Sam where are you dammit?!" and he snapped the phone shut.

Vicki looked to the door, not sure if she should help or go find Sam.

"Alright Ben, we gotta get her out of here, okay? Vicki go find Sam" Dean commanded. She nodded and ran from the room, going to find Sam. SHe ran through the empty hallways calling out Sam's name.

"Sam!...Sam!" She shouted.

"Vicki?!" A voice shouted.

"Sam?" She asked looking around.

He banged on the door "I'm in here"

She ran over to it and spotted his gun lying on the ground, she attempted to get it open but it was locked so she picked up the gun, let out a breath and shot the lock with success. It opened and out came Sam, just then the two heard Dean. He stopped.

"Come on we gotta get to a hospital...Ben give him the gun, give him the gun" He said "Sam we need a ride" Dean said and he picked Lisa up as Ben handed Sam the gun. Sam ran from the building going to find a car and he pulled up everyone getting in. Dean clinging in the back to Lisa.

"Go, go, go, go!" He said "She's fine Ben, she's fine, She's gonna be just fine. Almost there" Dean said as Sam drove from the building. "hey, hey stay with me. Sam you gotta go faster man! You're gonna be just fine, you're gonna be just fine" Dean said to Lisa.

Vicki kept her eyes on the road, her eyes fluttering slightly but she managed to keep her eyes open enough until the got to the hospital. All but her ran in, Sam, Dean with Lisa in his arms, Ben too obviously. Vicki sat in the passanger seat of the car, staring out the window.

She then looked down at the slices on her arms, the one that she hadn't noticed was like the shape of a backwards "S" and the other one was just a line but even though it was deep it had stopped bleeding. She looked to the other one shaped like an "S" to noticed that blood was still slowly seeping from it. She didn't know how to fix it up...so she stupidly chose to pull her sleeve back down over it and grab her jacket from under the backseat and put it on, covering up the blood on her white sleeves.

* * *

It wasn't until it was light outside that Sam came back out to the car, he got in and Vicki fidgited uncomfortably, her arm hurting.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded "Yeah...fine" She muttered.

"You bleeding?" he asked.

She looked at him and then followed his gaze down to her arm "Not my blood" She lied.

"Oh right"

"How is she?" She asked changing the subject.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes "She won't make it"

Vicki bit her lip and moved so she could get out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Getting in the back"

She slid down the seat and continued to bite her lip.

No more than half an hour later, Sam got out of the car and went into the hospital only to come back out five minutes later looking quite pissed. She stood outside wanting to get air, feeling a little too claustrophobic in the car.

"What?" Vicki asked as he walked over.

"He's gonna make her forget it...Cas did it for him" Sam said.

"Oh" She said and then caught sight of him coming over to the car.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Well nothing" Dean said getting in and closing the door. Both Vicki and Sam copied him.

"Dean you know you've pulled some shady crap before, but this" Sam said and shook his head "has got to be the worst" He scoffed "Whitewashing their memories? Take it from somebody who knows-" Dean cut him off.

"You ever mention Lisa and Ben to me again I will break your nose" Dean said staring out in front of him.

"Dean-" Sam tried.  
"I'm not kidding" Dean said and turned to look at Sam Vicki could see the tears in his eyes when he seen that Sam was about to protest, Sam noticed aswell and nodded, he closed his door and Dean started the impala.

* * *

The drive was silent on the way back to South Dakota, Dean tried to think of something to say to break the tension, due to the fact that the only two that had talked for the hours they'd been in the car was he and Sam.

"Listen..Vicki I wanted to-" He began

"It's fine" She said staring out the window. She gripped onto the sleeve of her arm.

"I wanted to thank you" he continued "For trying to help"

"Yeah...no problem" She said.

He made a face and Sam turned to look at him and then back at Vicki, who glanced at him and then back out the window.

"Aren't you warm?" He asked her.

She looked to him "No...why?"

"You've had that coat in for hours"

"No i'm fine" She said.

She wasn't fine...her arm hurt and she couldn't even look at it, the darkness was starting to to come over up above them when Dean finally pulled into the salvage yard. Bobby came out when they got out of the car.

"How did it go?" Bobby asked.

"Let's not talk about it" Dean said.

"Alright then" Bobby said and entered the house.

They followed, Vicki noticed the blood had seeped through on to her jacket sleeve and she made a face as they sat down.

"What is that?" Bobby asked.

Vicki didn't pay attention "Vicki?" he asked.

She looked up "What?"

"Your arm.."

She looked at it and then shrugged "You said that wasn't your blood" Sam said.

"it's not" She said

"Then let me see" Bobby said.

She stared at him but didn't move then made a face "Come on..show us" Dean said. She sighed and blew a loose curl from her face before taking the jacket off, wincing as she pulled up the blood stained sleeve and showing the deep gash on her wrist.

"Who did that?" Bobby asked "Did you do that?"

"What?! Are you insane?" She asked "No"

"Lisa must've done it...when she was possessed" Dean said looking away.  
"And you didn't think to check..."

"I didn't notice" Dean said. "I mean why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to add any more unwanted baggage" She said.

Dean stared at her and Sam glanced at Dean and Bobby looked at all three of them.

"What?" He asked.

"I said something I didn't mean"

"Didn't mean?" Vicki scoffed "Please that is such bull shit"

"It's not a lie" He said "I didn't mean it"

"Okay" She scoffed and stood up.

"I need to fix that" Bobby said.

"I can fix it myself" She said walking out of the room.

She went up the stairs into the room and sat on the bed lifting her sleeve and she spotted the bottle of half empty whiskey sitting on the table. She frowned, who had left a half empty bottle of whiskey in the room that only she went into? But then she realized that she should use it anyway. She opened it with her good arm and she took a swig of it, making a face when she swallowed it, leaving a burning feeling in her stomach.

She then bit her lip as she poured the alcohol over her wound and almost let out a cry of pain but bit her tongue to keep it in. The tears welled up, she'd never had to do this before and then the door opened and in walked Dean.

"Don't you knock? You're so rude..get out" She asked making a face.

"let me see it" He said gesturing towards her arm and then the first aid kit.

"It's fine...I can do it myself" She said trying to shoo him from the room.

"Please...just let me do it" He said.

She stared at him "Why?"

"Because it might be infected and you just poured whiskey on it...which could make it worse...you're supposed to that when it's still bleeding...not when it's stopped and that isn't a fresh wound...tha's been-"

"yeah there for hours. I know. I can feel it" She said.

"So let me fix it...because you look like you're gonna cry"

She made a face and looked down at her arm and Dean moved over.

"If you're only doing this so you can apologize then just get out" She said "I don't want your apology"

"I get that" Dean said "But...just let me fix that up...I want to make sure it's not infected"

"Why?" She asked. Her tone was a lot harsher than she was meaning.

"Because I'd feel bad if something had to happen.."

"Well don't. it's not your fault you're right"

"What?"

"Unwanted baggage. In this world that's what I am...I don't belong here...and trust me if I could go home? I would"

"You're not unwanted baggage...I was angry...and I'm sorry"

She didn't say anything else, just continued to stare into space as Dean knelt in front of her. He took her arm in his hands and stared at it for a minute.

"It's not infected but it's...it's uh deep" he said.

She looked at him and bit her lip before looking away again. "Just get it over with"

He nodded and he cleaned it, causing Vicki to flinch, and then he began carefully stitching it up, she would wince every now and then and grunt a little but wouldn't complain.

"You've never done this before have you?" He asked.

"No" She mumbled.

"So how do you know how to fix it?

"I was in college" She muttered.

"Ah" He said continuing with the stitching. He went to talk again.

"What's with the small talk?" She asked.

Just trying to be friendly" He said licking his lips.

"Friendly? Yesterday morning you threatened to kill me" She said.

"I just...the way Crowley put it...he made it sound like.."

"You should know better than to listen to Demons" She said.

"Right" he said "Yeah..I should...just Lisa and Ben-"

"I know" She said her voice filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice...but why did you lie about it?"

"Thought it would be okay" SHe said with a shrug.

"Well...you still should have said something"

"Yeah" She said looking away.

He finished and then noticed the other one "You have another one"

"It's fine" She said.

"Vicki.."

"Really you've done enough, it's fine. Thank you" She said ushering out of the room.

He turned to look at her before she shut the door "I'm sorry for what I said" He said.

"Yeah" She nodded "me too" She said and she shut the door.

She went over to the drawer and took out one of her shirts and pulled the one she had on, off and then pulled the other one on. She winced when she moved her arm and looked down at it, she'd never had a cut that deep before...or that bled as much before. She sighed and sat on the bed.

She lay back and stared at the ceiling, eventually her eyes shut and the darkness took over but after a while it wasn't darkness it was a dream, a bad dream. A nightmare that she felt she couldn't wake up from...


	7. The Man Who Knew Too Much

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's The Man knew who knew too much :)

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used) the Finale...oh my god :L LOL

**Thank you: **XKaterinaNightingaleX and w8ing4rain for your wonderful reviews and to all who followed :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Man Who knew too much**

"You still pissed?" Dean asked as he walked into the living room in Bobby's house, Vicki who had been examining the stitches on her arm looked up at him and drew him a dirty look. He smirked slightly and flopped down next to her, eyeing her as she traced her finger lightly down the healing wound. "Got you something" He said which caused her to look at him again, her blue orbs staring at his beautiful face..._Okay let's not go there _She hissed at herself. He pulled went into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He handed her it and she slowly took it from him, still staring at his face.

"Just in case you ever get lost or something" He said.

"Thanks" She said.

"I put our number's in...a few other's in case you can't get a hold of us"

She snorted "Thanks" She said again and he smirked slightly.

"You're welcome kitten"

She drew him another dirty look but didn't say anything and he got up, his hand touching her leg as he forced himself up and she stared at it, her leg tingling. _Okay...Victoria. You can not do this. Not right now. But he's...he's just so... _She internally argued with herself as he walked into the kitchen and sat the plastic bag down and then came back into the room.

Bobby walked in, Sam behind him and he nodded at the two of them "We gotta go"

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Eleanor...she says we've to meet her" Bobby shrugged.

"Right then...come on Kitten"

Vicki glared at him and got up off the couch following them out. Bobby locked up and they all left, heading to find Eleanor Visyak.

* * *

Bobby had gotten a call from her telling him to meet her in the alleyway so that's where the four of them walked too.

"Where is she?" Dean asked as they walked.

Bobby shrugged "She said to meet her here. I'll try her again" He pulled out his phone and called again, and the ringing and they followed it until the turned the corner and seen her sitting against the bin. She was hurt and Bobby rushed in front of her and kneeled down. Dean, Vicki and Sam stopped behind him. "El?"

"Hey, I guess, I could've used your help after all" She coughed.

"Just be still" Bobby said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They took me" she said "I got away"

She opened her coat, blood pooling from her stomach.

"Oh ellie, what have they done to you?" Bobby soothed.

She chuckled slightly "Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the Angel stepped in, I" She breathed out a shaky sigh "I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack purgatory wide open"

"Tell me. I need to know" Bobby said urgently.

"They need Virgin blood. That's a milk run for them, and they need the blood of a purgatory native, and well, they've got that now" She said

"Have they opened it yet?" Dean asked.

She shook her head "Tomorrow. The moon-an eclipse. I'm sorry Bobby" She said.

"No it's okay, It's okay" Bobby soothed her.

"I'm sorry, really sorry-"

"Tell us where they are" Bobby said.

But Eleanor didn't reply...Vicki rubbed her forehead and bit her lip.

"El?" Bobby asked. He sighed silently and closed her eyes and Vicki turned seeing Castiel. She gasped and Sam pulled her back.

"I'm sorry this had to happen" He said as Bobby stood up "Crowley got carried away"

"Yeah I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" Bobby growled and tried to go for him but Sam and Dean managed to restrain him.

"You don't even see it do you? How totally off the rails you are!" Dean growled.

"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen, so let me make this simple. PLEASE go home and let me stop Rapharl. I won't ask again"

"You're gonna kill yourself Castiel" Vicki said "This isn't gonna go the way you want it too"

"It will"

"You're delusional" She bit back.

"I'm not. Now go. Leave" He said "I won't ask again"

"Well good, cause I think you already know the answer" Dean said to him.

Castiel shook his head "I wish it hadn't come to this, well rest assured when this is over, I'll save Sam. But only if you stand down" Cas said.

"Save Sam from what?" Dean asked.

Castiel disappeared "He's gonna bring his walls down" Vicki said and she moved from in front of Sam to behind him and watched for Cas coming.

"He wouldn't"

"Yes he would" Vicki said and she turned to look at him.

"I can't have you remembering it" The voice said and Vicki whipped her head back around "You won't remember anything apart from this being a TV show you watched" he said and he touched her forehead and she fell back on her ass. She looked around and then up at Cas, confused.

"Vicki?" Sam asked. She looked to him with a confused expression on her face.

Dean went to move to help Sam but Castiel touched his temple and Sam began to have a fit. Vicki moved to help him, not sure about what was going on..

"You okay?" Bobby asked frantically.

She just stared at him and then shrugged "I...I don't know"

"Come on" Dean cried as he picked Sam up, Vicki put Sam's left arm over her shoulder and Dean did the same on the other side. "We got to get him back to the house..."

* * *

When they got to the house, Vicki and Dean carried Sam into the house and down into the panic room. They lay him down on the bed and Dean stared at him worridly, rubbing his forehead. Vicki looked around, she remembered being here for at least three weeks...but...at the same time she didn't remember why.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"I think so...I don't remember anything"

"You remember Lisa and Ben? You remember Samuel?"

"Yeah...yeah I remember them...I just don't remember anything else" She said.

"That son of a bitch" Dean said kicking the wall.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Vicki said.

"Fine? Define fine..Vicki"

"I...I don't know" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Right" He said and he walked over to Sam "Sam! Sammy! Sammy? Come on, snap out of it"

Sam wasn't waking up...Vicki sat down as Dean began to pace. Bobby walked in.

"Anything?" Bobby asked.

"I can't just sit here Bobby, I've got to help him" Dean said.

"Dean" Bobby sighed.

"You know, dreamscape his noggin. Something" Dean said.

"You know what Cas did. The Dam inside your brother's head is gone and all hell's spilling loose, we have nothing beside fate because Vicki's mind doesn't remember anything...We don't know what's going on inside his head"

"I don't care. We have to do something"

"And we will. But right now we got sixteen hours til they pop open purgatory. I'm down one man, I can't afford to be down two"

"Yeah and how's that going huh? We've ot no line on Crowley, We got no line on Cas, Balthazar is MIA I mean, all we've got is Sam, going through whatever the hell this is and Vicki could've been a big help"

"I still can be" She shrugged "Just because I don't remember anything aboutthe show... doesn't mean I don't know how to fight"

"You know, this is exactly what Cas wants. For you to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Sam would want" Bobby said and he held out the drink for Dean who paused before taking it.  
"Find Cas, Bobby. Find him now" Dean growled.

Vicki sat in silence, her chin resting in her hands as she tried to think. She could remember from Season 1 right up until the episode where Crowley kidnapped Lisa...and that was it...though she could remember Sam needing help...he needed help in the next season...something...to do with Lucifer? She huffed and put her hands in her face.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I can't think...it's like that winged dick fried my brain" She said into her hands.

"You wouldn't be the first kitten" Dean stated.

"It's annoying...It's like I can remember...everything up until after Lisa and Ben" She shrugged and looked up, she noticed Dean wince "Sorry"

"Why?"

"I shouldn't bring them up" She said shaking her head "You said you'd break Sam's nose"

"That's Sam" He said with a shrug and sat down across from her next to his brother. "I couldn't hurt a kitten"

"You threatened to kill me"

"That...was different" he said with a smirk.

"How?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"SO who's your favourite?" He asked.

_LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE _"I can't remember" She shrugged.

"Liar, who is it? Me?" He grinned.

Vicki could feel her cheeks heat up "No"

Dean scoffed "Liar"

"Shut up" She said shaking her head.

"Look what the cat dragged in" A voice said and both Vicki and Dean got up. He was standing with Balthazar.

"Well at least you mudfish finally got the Angel proofing right" Balthazar said "How's sleeping beauty? Didn't steal any kisses I trust?" He said starin at Vicki.

"Shut up" She pouted folding her arms. Balthazar smirked and Dean took a step forward.

"What the hell took you so long?" He demanded.

"Honestly? I was having second thoughts" Balthazar replied

"About?" Dean asked.

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe...I should rip out your sticky bits instead"

"And what did you decide?" Bobby asked.

"Well" He began and pulled out a piece of paper "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started"

"Alright well give us a minute to pack up and zap us there" Dean said.

"Oh no, no, no, no" Balthazar said "I don't think so"

"Balthazar" Dean began.

"I'm betraying a friend here. A ver powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck" He said and he vanished.

Bobby left the panic room to go pack bags "Do you guy's want me to stay here? Just in case Sam wakes up?"

"No...you need to come" Dean began.

"Maybe it's a good idea...we don't know what's gonna happen on the field Dean"

"No, we need all the help we can get...I mean two of us isn't enough" Dean said.

"okay" Vicki said with a shrug "But if I die...I'm gonna haunt your ass"

Dean let out a chuckle as Vicki went to help Bobby pack up stuff. Then Bobby moved to the panic room door "Time's up Dean" Bobby said.

"Yeah, just a second" Dean replied. "Alright this is where we're gonna be, Sam. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come meet us. Sammy, please" He begged quietly thinking nobody could hear him. Bobby shook his head and walked up the stairs. Vicki leaned against the door for a minute before turning on her heel when Dean stood up.

* * *

It had been a long drive but they'd finally gotten there, they stood from a distance keeping watch. Dean pulled out his phone every now and again to check if Sam had called but nothing...

"I count a dozen mooks, probably more" Bobby said.

"Demons?" Dean asked.

"Angel's" Bobby replied

"Well how are we going to get in and take out that many Angel's?" Vicki asked.

"We don't. We ninja our way in" Bobby said.

"Awesome" Dean said "Yeah, 'til they hear your knees squeak"

Vicki had to stop herself from bursting out laughing "Shut up" Bobby said.

"Oh what now you got thin skin?" Dean asked.

"No, shut up, you hear that?" Bobby asked.

There was a loud booming sound, like thunder. "What is that?" Vicki asked becoming confused. They listened for another few seconds before turning.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked. Vicki looked down at the same time as him seeing the ripples in the puddle from the vibration. "T-rex maybe?"

The noise began to get louder and Bobby looked up "Holy mother of-" He began and Vicki looked up seeing the lafrge cloud of Demon smoke approching.

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" Dean shouted loudly and he grabbed Vicki's arm and he dragged her into the impala, the two of them in the front and Bobby in the back. The noise became louder and Dean looked out and seen it approching faster than before and he shoved Vicki under him but the car flipped over onto the hood, knocking everyone unconscious.

After maybe a few moments, Dean opened his eyes, both Vicki and Bobby out of it.

"Bobby! Vicki!" He said shaking her and leaning over slightly to Bobby. Bobby woke up first "Vicki" Vicki's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned, a small amount of blood dribbling from her forehead to above her eye. "Come on we gotta go!" He said and the three of them managed to get out of the mangled upside down car.

As they entered the building, they kept quiet and eventually found the room and seen Raphael with Crowley and the three of them stood at the top of the stairs.

"Quarem ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam" Crowley was saying.

Dean made a face and threw one of the Angel blades at Raphael, who didn't even have to turn to catch it, the two of them both turned to glare at the three of them. Bobby was first to go when Crowley moved his finger's and he tumbled down the stairs, Dean was next to hit the wall before falling over the banister and landing on the table, Vicki wasn't sure how to react but didn't get much of a chance before she went flying over the banister too and landed on the metal table Dean had already broken, she landed on the floor next to him and groaned.

"Bit busy, lady and gentlemen. Be with you in a moment" Crowley said.

Vicki looked up, blinking furiously as her head began to pound but she looked over to Bobby and then back to Dean who was struggling to get up. She moved over to him and helped him up and Crowley finished talking.

"Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong" he said.

Just then Castiel appeared, holding a jar of empty blood.

"You said it perfectly. All you needed was this" He said and put the jar down.

Vicki got to her feet and helped Dean up as Bobby moved over to him.

"I see" He said and he walked over to the wall and flicked the blood on it with his finger "And we've bee working with " He said and licked his finger "Dog blood. Naturally"

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood" Raphael said.

"You-Game's over. His jar is empty" Crowley said "So Castiel how'd your ritual go? Better than ours I bet"

Castiel closed his eyes and a bright white light came from his, everybody in the room shielded there eyes from the light. The light then faded.

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls" Castiel said.

"Sounds sexy" Crowley smirkd "Exit stage Crowley"

He vanished and Raphael looked scared, really scared.

"Now what's the matter Raphael?" Crowley asked "Somebody clip your wings?"

"Castiel please, you let the demon go, but not your own brother?"

"The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand?" Castiel said and he snapped his fingers, Raphael exploded blood dripping onto the floor and all over the wall behind him, the Angel sword he had been holding dropped to the floor. Castiel smiled "So you see, I saved you"

"Sure thing Cas" Dean nodded "Thank you"

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along"

"My ass" Vicki muttered gaining a glare and a nudge from both Dean and Bobby.

"Okay Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you okay?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"You're full of nuke, it's not safe. So before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong" Dean nodded.

"Oh no, they belong with me"

"They belong in Purgatory Castiel" Vicki said "Not with you"

"It's scarmbling your brain" Dean said.

"No I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely"

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge. But we were family once, I'd have died for you. Almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you...please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all"

"You're just saying that because you're afraid" Cas said and Vicki noticed Sam picking up the sword "You're not family Dean, I have no family"

"You know this is wrong" Vicki said "Not only you..but you're going to kill hundreds of people if you do this...I don't remember how...but I know something bad is going to happen...it always does..d the right thing and send them back to Purgatory"

"I should smite you on the spot" He glared at her and Vicki shrunk back slightly but then Sam stabbed Castiel with the sword and Sam let out a groan when he tlet go but nothing happened. Cas pulled the sword out and there wasn't even any blood on it and he sighed putting it down.

"I'm glad you made it Sam. But the angel blade won't work, becacause I'm not an Angel anymore. I'm your new god, A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me your lord. Or I shall destroy you" Castiel said.

Everybody stopped breathing, moving too afriad to even contemplate the situation..how the hell were they supposed to get out of this now?


	8. Meet the New Boss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's Meet The New Boss :) I'm gonna wait until at least the fourth episode of Season 7 before Dean even contemplates trying it on with Vicki...like I said taking it slow...they will become close friends first and that's when it will start to change I mean after all he has to trust her right?

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used)

**Thank you: **XKaterinaNightingaleX and W8ing4rain for your wonderful reviews and to all who followed :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meet The New Boss**

Everyone was still standing in silence, to afraid to move, Castiel kept his eyes on them as Vicki's eyes travelled to Sam who was staggering behind Castiel slightly, she bit her lip and then noticed Bobby get on his knees.

"Well All right then. Is this good or do you want the whole "forehead to the carpet" thing?" Bobby asked and when nobody said anything he looked from Sam to Vicki to Dean "Guy's" he said motioning to copy him. Both Dean and Sam did but Vicki didn't move, she kept still.

"Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect just fear" Castiel said.

"Well...I would think so" Vicki bit at him "You just said you would destroy us..."

"I want Love and Respect not Fear"

"Respect breeds respect. YOu have to give it to get it, and by saying you're going to destroy is...that is't respect" Vicki said folding her arms and staring at him. He stared back at her with that, confused soulless look on his face.

"I just want to be loved and respected" Castiel said. "That's all I want"

"Cas..." Sam began.

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me, you stabbed me in the back" He said to Sam, not even looking at him and his eyes travelled to Dean and Bobby "Get up"

"Cas come on this isn't you" Dean pleaded.

"The Castiel you knew is gone"

"So what, then? Kill us?" Dean asked.

"What a brave little ant you are, you know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. So I have no need to kill you, not now. Besides...once you were my favourite pets before you turned and bit me" Castiel said to Dean.

Dean glared slightly "Who are you?"

"I'm god. And if you stay in your place, you may live in y kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down"

"This isn't your kindgom! You. Are. Not. God!" Vicki spat.

"I am God" He said with a short nod and then turned to Sam "Not doing so well, are you Sam?"

"I'm fine" Sam said weakly then cleared his throat "I'm...fine"

"You said you would fix him-you promised!" Dean growled.

"IF you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit!" Castiel snapped back.

"Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please" Dean begged.

"I hope for your sakes this is the last time you see me" Castiel said.

He then disappeared and they all looked around, Vicki noticed Sam''s nose, blood coming from it and she moved forward.

"Sam..are you okay?" She asked.

Sam went to nod but it was as if his eyes glazed over and he then fell to his knees, his hand going into glass and he let out a yelp of pain.

"Sammy?" Dean asked jumping forward to help his little brother. Sam attempted to get up but then went unconcscious. "Sam!" Vicki moved forward and helped Dean pick his brother up. "Come on..we gotta get out of here"

* * *

Vicki walked outside, because Bobby had told her to go give Dean a beer because he'd spent the last few hours working on the car. She went out hearing him curse under his breath.

"Come on" He grunted, the sound of groaning metal then filled her ears "Come on baby!"

She moved round and peeked in "Are you trying to fix her or..."

He sighed and moved so he could get out, and she pushed the beer into his hands.

"Ah, Thanks, how's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's still out..but alive" She nodded.

"Yeah? Anything on God?" He snorted.

"Bobby's got all kinds of feelers out, so far...bubkis" Vicki said with a shrug.

"And what exactly is he looking for?" Dean asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No clue...Miracles, mass vision, trenchcoat o a tortilla? We don't know...he could be anywhere.."

"Ah well, he'll surface"

"So say we do find him..."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"What are we going to do about it?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know, Kitten, I got no more clue than you do" He said.

"Bobby doesn't even know what books to hit for this..."

"Well figure it out!" Dean snapped, Vicki stared at him in surprise and bit her lip, Dean's expression changed from anrgy to worried "I'm sorry, this ain't in no book. If we stick our necks out, Cas steps on it. So you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Imma fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint and when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that" Dean said with a nod and he nudged her giving her a quick smile.

"With you" She nodded.

Dean took another drink of his beer before getting back into the impala and began pounding the roof with a mallet. Vicki took a step back and walked into the house and looked to Bobby who was sitting reading a book, she went down into the panic room where Sam was and went in, his eyes were fluttering. She bit her lip before moving and grabbing the cloth next to him, she wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Sam...you in there?" She asked his eyes were still fluttering. She pouted slightly hoping he would wake up...she wanted to see if he was all right. She then put the cloth down and picked up his gimp hand and turned it over to examine the now, stitched up wound. She rubbed her tumb over it and noticed Sam's facial expression change.

She went to put his hand back down but his large finger's clenched around her small hand and she looked to his face seeing his eyes flutter open. "Hey Sam" She smiled.

"Hey" He said his voice dry and raggid.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Uh...define that" He smiled slightly.

Just then something flashed before her eyes and she looked around the room.

"What?" he asked sitting up, he flushed a red colour when he realized he was still holding her hand, she smirked slightly and pulled her hand back.

"Nothing" She said shaking her head "Just glad to see you awake..."

"Right" he nodded with a grin and leaned against the wall. His eyes shut but then flashed open again and he sighed.

"What are you seeing?" She asked.

"What?"

"You know...you're seeing things..."

"How do you-"

"Just the way your eyes flashed open"

"Right" He nodded.  
"You can tell me...I won't say anything"

"I..uh...I-"

"You don't have to tell me" She smiled.

SHe moved the cloth over his forehead again and he gave a small smile "Thanks...for taking care of me"

"I'm not the only one taking care of you...We took turns"

"You know...we're starting to-"

"What? Trust me?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that" He said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it" She said rolling her eyes. "Uh there's clean clothes over there...Dean brought them down earlier before he went out to work on the car"

"Thanks" He said with a nod.

"No problem"

She turned and walked out of the panic room "Vicki?" Sam asked before she fully left.

"hmmm?" She hummed turning to look at him.

"Thanks" He said.

She smiled "Don't mention it"

* * *

Vicki was sitting in the kitchen when Dean entered from the back door, wiping his hands.

"Beer?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Hey can I tell you something?"

"What?" He asked pulling a beer out from the fridge.

"You know how Cas...wiped my memory?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"It's...I'm not sure...I think it's like it's coming back in flashes"

"What do you mean?"

"Like ten minutes ago...I seen Cas...he was...I don't know...he looked as if he'd mutated"

"Mutated? into what..." Dean asked and moved over to sit next to her.

"No...I mean he looked really bad, like his skin looked like it was burning off..."

"Right.."

"Is that even possible?"

"What?"

"For memory's to come back after they get wiped clean?"

"Well...I don't know" Dean said.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Hey guy's" A voice said and they both turned to look at the doorway seeing Sam.

"Ah, you're walking and talking" Dean said.

"Yeah. I put on my own socks, the whole nine" Sam said.

"Well that's uh...I mean you, uh, you sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

Sam glanced at Vicki, and then back at Dean "Yeah my head hurts a little, but...basically"

"Seriously?" Dean asked, the surprise in his voice.

"Look man, I'm as surprised as you are but, yeah, I swear" Sam nodded.

"Good!" Dean said "No reason putting a gift horse under a microscope right?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah. So what happened with Cas?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you come help me with the car, We'll fill you in" Dean said and hit the back of Vicki's head, she gave him a glare and shook her head.

"Okay" Sam said as Dean left through the back door, Vicki had just gotten to it she turned seeing Sam looking around, nervously.

"Sam?" She asked worridly.

"Huh, yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Coming?"

"Yeah" He smiled and followed her out.

* * *

The three of them were standing, working on the car, Vicki handing Dean the tools, while Dean filled Sam in on Castiel, saying they had found absolutly nothing of his presence at all.

"Hey, Vicki, go get me one of those wrenches...the big ones" Dean said.

"kay" Vicki nodded but Sam stopped her.

"I'll get it" he said.

"No it's-" She began but he was already walking back into the house."Okay then.."

"He's alright...right?" Dean asked himself.

Vicki didn't reply but stared out in front of her, something else coming back to her mind,black liquid...She shook herself and then turned to Dean.

"Hey!" He said to her, lightly kicking her leg.

"What?"

"You with me?" He asked.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"What did I just say?" he asked.

He smirked when she found herself at a loss of words just then Bobby rushed out "You need to come see this" He said "It's Cas"

Both Vicki and Dean followed Bobby into the house and Bobby went to go get Sam.

"The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of god"

Bobby came back into the room with Sam, who seemd to be sweating and only Vicki seemed to notice.

"We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy" The woman being interviewed said "he had a rain coat"

Dean shut the tv off "Great" he said.

* * *

A few Day's went past and none of them went to do anything, Dean continued to work on the impala, ever now and then he would tell Vicki about a few things about the car. She was standing next to the nearly done impala and leaned in handing him something...she wasn't sure what it was.

She then payed attention to the radio. "A freak lightening strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesmen "This tragedy represents the largest loss New Age motivational speaker history" The voice said.

"Motivantional speakers?" Sam asked coming out of the house.

"Yeah, I'm not sure new Cas, gets irony any better than old Cas. Of course, Old Cas wouldn't smite Madison Square Garden just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of the deep end. And there's no slowing down" Dean said.

"So what?" Vicki asked "Try to talk to him again?"

"Vicki" Dean warned.

"She's right Dean. "All we can do is talk to the guy"

"He's not a guy. He's god. And he's pissed. And when god gets righteous, you get the hell out of his way. Haven't either of you read the bible?"

"I guess..." Sam said.

"Cas is never coming back. He's lied to us, he used us, he cracked your gourd like it was nothing, took away Vicki's memories that could've been use to us and he knew that. No more talk; We have spent enough on him" Dean said his tone hard.

"Okay" Both Sam and Vicki said at the same time.

"Hand me that socket wrench" Dean said.

Vicki grabbed it and handed it to Dean and he began waorking on the impala again.

Vicki walked into the kitchen, from the back still outside with Bobby and Dean, she went into the house to get a drink, seeing Sam jumping in his sleep and making a strangled sound, she furrowed her brows and moved over to him.

"Sam? Sam! Sam!" She asked shoving his shoulders. "SAM!"

He woke up started and looked around, panting. His eyes then travelled to Vicki's face.

"Vicki?" He asked.

"You were hallucinating" She said "Are you okay?"

"I...I uh...I'm fine"

"Well..we're still out back if you're coming?"

"Yeah...sure I'll be there in a minute" He said.

"I'm getting a drink first...you want one?"

"You're being too nice"

"I'm not, I'm worried about you"

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know...there's this feeling in my gut...telling me that I should help you, that I NEED to help you"

"You don't need too" He said.

"That's how it feels though" She said with a shrug and poured him a glass of water, she sat on the seat across from him. "What did you see?"

"A long chain...it wrapped around my neck and started choking me...I could hear laughing and someone shouting my name...then you appeared...and sort of dragged me out of it.

"Oh" She said taking a gulp of water. "Well I'm here when you need me"

"I know" He nodded.

She smiled and she got up "I'm gonna go back out"

"I'll be right there" He said. Vicki nodded walking to the door "Vicki!" He called quickly.

"What?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Don't tell Dean...I don't want him to worry...he's got enough on his plate"

She bit her lip "Sam..."

"Please?" His eyes went bigger and Vicki stared at him for a minute.

"Okay" She sighed shaking her head and going out to the garage.

"She's looking good" Bobby said and Vicki moved out.

"Thank you" She grinned, batting her eyelashes.

"He was talking about the car" Dean said rolling his eyes, the smirk spreading across his face.

"She is though" Vicki nodded. "Considering"

"Considering? I should do this professionally" Dean said.

Both Dean and Bobby opened their beers.

"So..seen Sam lately?" Bobby asked.

Vicki glanced at him "Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

Bobby hesitated to answer and Dean turned to look at him a worried expression on his face.

"What? Well spit it out" Dean said.

"How is that kid even vertical? I mean, Cas broke his damn pinata"

"I know" Dean replied.

"I mean I get how he came to help us back at the lab, adrenaline. Sure but now?" Bobby said.

"Well...he says he's okay" Dean said with a shrug.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I just pray to god it's true"

Vicki wanted to tell him that Sam wasn't okay...but she promised not too.

"We need to come up with a new saying for that" Bobby said.

"Seriously though, Look at out lives. How many more hits can we take? So if Sam says he's good...GOOD" Dean said.

"You believe that?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded "Yeah" He then hesitated "No, you wanna know why? Because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? I just...just this one thing. You know? BUt I'm not dumb. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy pills again"

"Hey" A voice said causing everyone to turn and look.

"Hey. How you feeling sport?" Bobby asked Sam.  
"Can't complain" Sam replied and he stared at Vicki who looked away from him, Dean noticed it but ignored it.

"Great. What's the word?" Dean asked.

"Well a publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We gotta do somethign" Sam said.

"What we've got to do this hunt the son of a bitch. Unfortunetly I lost my god guns" Bobby said.

"Well, isn't there a weapon that could kill him? Anything some sort of heavenly weapon?" Vicki asked.

"I would say you're the fortune teller...but uh...you're not anymore" Dean said.

"Maybe something out of the ANgel arsenal that balthazar stole? THere has to be something that can hurt him" Sam said.

"He's God, Sam. There's nothing"

Vicki thought for a minute before getting a flash of who she knew to be death "But there might be SOMEONE" She said shrugging.

"Who?" Dean asked cocking a eyebrow.

"Well...death"

"Death?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...I just have this feeling that he might be able to do something about it..."

"Why do you have this feeling?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know...I just know that...Death can do something...I mean he is Death and Castiel isn't god...he's an Angel full of purgatory souls...surely Death can get rid of them? Kill him? Something?"

"Who we gonna get to do that?" Bobby asked.

Everyone thought for a minute "Crowley" Dean said.

"Crowley?" Vicki asked worridely.

"Yep" He said "COme on"

* * *

Bobby had set up everything and lit a match, throwing it into the bowl where it burst into a huge flame. That was when Crowley appeared in the middle of the Devil's trap.

"No. No! NO! Come on!" Crowley whined.

"Don't act so surprised" Bobby said.

"My new boss is gonna kill me for even talking to you" Crowley said glaring at them.

"Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing in your scuzzy face, you little piece of-" Dean began.

"Whoa! Wait! New Boss?" Sam asked.

"Castiel you giraffe" Crowley said.

"Is your new boss?" Vicki asked.

"Is everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do want to conspire don't you?" Crowley asked.

"No. We want you stand there and look pretty" Bobby retorted.

"Listening" Crowley said.

"We need a spell to bind Death" Dean said.

"Bind? Ensalve Death? YOu having a laugh?" Crowley asked.

"Obviously not" Vicki shrugged.

"Lucifer did it" Dean said.

"That's Lucifer?" Crowley said.

"A spell's a spell" Sam said.

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!" Crowley snapped.

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas" Dean stated.

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?"

"Because you're Castiel's bitch?" Vicki asked gaining a smirk from Dean and a glare from Crowley.

"Look do you really want Cas rnning the universe?"

Crowley looked down, seeming to be contemplating the situatuion he was in and then sighed "Let me out first"

"We're not done with you yet" Sam said. "We want to know WHY you brought Vicki here"

Crowley sighed again more dramatically "Another tale for another time"

"No now" Vicki said "I want to know why you dragged me here!"

"I brought you here because you're from here" Crowley said.

Everything went silent and Vicki narrowed her eyes "I am not from here"

"Yes you are. YOU, little lady. Are the Protector"

"Protector? Protector of what?" Dean asked.

"The protector of you two, the Moose and the ken doll" Crowley stated.

"Protector? I can't even protect myself! How am I supposed to protect them?!"

"Your knowledge of that world and their lives was supposed to help you protect them. But Castiel being the idiot that he is...erased your memories, but, since you weren't brought up here, your mind power is different from theirs"

"What does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"It means that those memories aren't really gone. They are there just bound and not able to get out unless something triggers them"

"Like the flashes I've been getting?" She asked.

"Exactly. They won't come back at once...they will however come back at certain times that you remember.." Crowley said "Like if...say if Dean was going to die...something he says would trigger that memory and you would be able to stop it"

"Able to stop it?" Dean snorted "She didn't stop you from getting Lisa and Ben"

Vicki glared at the back of Dean's head "No she didn't, she's not actually supposed to know WHEN it happens...just something to trigger it, and I'm sure if she'd known what was going to happen to Ben and Lisa that day she would've told you so YOU could have stopped me, but she didn't know, I mean how was she supposed to know WHEN I was going to do it?" Crowley asked.

Dean seemed to think it through and he shrugged slightly, Vicki folded her arms huffily and narrowed her eyes at Crowley "Can't you send me back? YOu brought me here! Send me back!"

"You can't go back"

"Like hell I can't!" She growled "I want to go home"

"You are home" He said "Have you realized that when you try to leave Sam and Dean's side you can only get a certain amount away from them before you're back with them again?"

Everybody stayed silent and Vicki nodded.

"That's becasue your blood..brought you straight to them and I only realized this when you were brought here if I had known, I would've done the spell differently"

"Why did you bring her here?" Sam asked.

"Because I wanted to torture her and get all the information she knows out of her" Crowley smiled and Vicki gawked at him. "Not that she would've talked"

"How do we know that?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god this again?" Vicki huffed and he looked over at her.

"I see there is some trust issues" Crowley smirked "No need to not trust her...she's your protector"

"Protector my ass!" Vicki huffed "Send me home!"

"Like I said. This is your home"

"Then you can rot there" She snapped.

"Then you can't get your spell to bind death"

She glared at him and Sam moved over, scraping the devil's trap and Crowley disappeared instantly.

"So you're our protector?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Vicki growled at him and moved up the stairs, cursing under her breath, words that they couldn't really hear or understand because she was talking too fast.

"She's in a bad mood" Dean said watching her go.

"Because you basically said you still don't trust her" Sam said.

"I didn't say that" Dean protested.

"Yeah, man you kind of did"

Dean groaned dramatically "Great" He said and the three of them went up the stairs.

* * *

The next day Bobby walked down the stairs, flipping through his mail, and then he looked down in time to see the envelope fall to the floor. He picked it up and opened the door to see that nobody was there.

"Hello?" He asked.

He looked down at the envelope and opened it up pulling out a piece of paper with the spell they needed on it and another piece of paper and when he opened it a silver necklace fell out and dropped to the floor and Bobby scrunched up his face and picked it up, staring at it. Two silver pendants one with a hamsa and the other with a lotus flower and a turquoise stone, he opened up the other piece of paper that read:

It Belongs to Vicki, it was hers before she was sent away. It's a satya necklace, it gives off positive energy, protection, new beginnings and good luck give it to her and tell her to wear it at all times if she wants to stay safe. Only if she wants to...

Bobby sighed slightly, Vicki had been moody with them all because Dean had opened his big mouth. He walked into the living room where Dean, Sam and Vicki were.

"It's from Crowley" Bobby said showing them it.

"Well who feels like hog tying death tonight?" Dean asked.

"Old age is over-rated anyhow" Bobby smirked. "This is for you" He said handing the piece of paper and the necklace to Vicki. She took it hesitantly before opening the paper. She scrunched her nose up at it as she read it.

"What is it?" Dean asked taking it from her, but he hissed and dropped it. "What the hell was that?!"  
"What did it do?" Sam asked.

"It burned me"

"P.P.S" Vicki began "If Vicki's already touched it, don't try to take it from her...it'll brun you literally"

She picked the necklace up from the ground, and stared at it. She hummed slightly before putting it on, the little blue stone lit up slightly when it touched her skin and she stared at it in surprise.

"Did that just...light up?" Sam asked.

"I...I think so" Vicki said scrunching her nose up.

* * *

Later on, Bobby was sitting at his desk "Well we've got most of this stuff, but we're going to have to make a run for a few things" he said.

"Like?" Dean aske.d

"Like an act of God crystallised forever" Bobby said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"That can means an actual crystal. See lightning strikes sand at the right angle- it crystallises into the perfect shape of itself" Bobby said.

"Lightning" Vicki said "Act of god"

"Jinga. You got yourself a fulgurate and we're gonna need a biggie"

"And let me guess...rare?" Dean said.

"I found records of an auction. WInning bidder lives about nine hours from here" Bobby said.

"Nine hours?...in a car?" Vicki asked. "You're kidding?"

"No"

"Don't like cars?" Dean asked.

She ignored him, not even glancing at him and he pouted slightly when she folded her arms.

* * *

In the car everything was silent, apart from Dean's music, Sam and Vicki sat in the back of the car, Vicki had fallen asleep and her head was now lying on Sam's shoulder, not that he seemed to mind. Bobby had gone to the store to get the food Dean knew Death might like.

"You two are getting close" Dean stated from the front driver's seat catching Sam's attention.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're getting close with little kitten over there" Dean smirked. "You like her?"

"No, Dean" Sam stated "She's my friend"

"Right" Dean

"Dean. I mean it" Sam said shook his head.

"I believe you" Dean grinned.

"Dean seriously man, she's my friend" Sam said and then thought for a minute "Do you like her?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Do you like her?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never thought about it" Dean shrugged.

"Liar" Sam said smirking "I trust her Dean"

He turned round slightly and stared at Sam and then at Vicki who was still asleep and he thought for a minute. Bobby then got back in the car holding the bag of food.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We were just talking" Sam said.

"You trust her huh?" Dean asked the both of them nodding his head at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah...I don't know why...I just...she gives off this vibe...Bobby feels the same...you can't tell me you haven't felt it too"

"What vibe?" Dean asked.

"That feeling of warmth...protection...safetyand this is gonna sound weird man...but happiness" Sam said.

Dean stayed silent, yes he had felt it but he thought it was just him. He looked to Bobby who shrugged

"Have you?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah" Dean muttered "I thought it was just me..."

"No...I got it from the minute I set eyes on her" Sam said.

"I felt it as soon as I helped her into the house" Bobby stated.

Dean nodded slowly "Yeah...I know.."

"That day she hit with you the poker" Sam laughed silently.

"Yeah...little bitch" Dean smirked. "She threw you a good one too"

"I know...it hurt too I didn't think someone as small as her could throw such a hard punch"

Dean smirked "Yeah" He nodded.

"She's something all right" Bobby said.

"I know" Sam smiled slightly and glanced at the sleeping blonde.

"She certainly is" Dean said.

"She still not talking to you?" Sam asked.

"Nope" Dean said.

"She'll come around" Bobby said "She doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge"

"Let's hope not..." Dean smirked and started the car driving off again.

* * *

Sam and Vicki were trying to sneak into the house.

"Hey!" A voice shouted and they both whirled around seeing a security guard, they knew they were gonna get caught and Dean appeared behind him.

"Excuse me. You got any grey poupon?" Dean asked and then punched the guard in the face and he knocked him out.

"Grey Poupon? Seriously?" Sam asked.

"It's what popped into my head" Dean said with a shrug.

They got into the house, and roamed around until Vicki and Dean found the god forever thing, and just when he was about to get it, they heard a gun cocking from behind them, they turned seeing An older man and a woman behind him.

"Hi" Dean said "Uh...I don't want to hurt you. Really"

"I'm the one with the firearm son" Dr. Weiss said.

"I get that" Dean nodded and then looked to Vicki, who ignored him compltetly. He moved forward punching the guy, his wife letting out a shriek. Vicki helped Dean tie them up and then folded her arms.

"Okay. Yeah. Good" Dean said. Vicki stared past him at the two people now tied up and Dean scowled "How long are you going to pretend I don't exsist?" He asked.

She ignored him and Bobby and Sam walked into the room, stopping short.

"Hey guy's, uh so this is Dr and Mrs. Weiss" Dean said.

"Hi" Sam said apologetically "Sorry"

"I found the god thingy" Dean said.

Bobby set everything up on the table.

"Well, let's light this candle" Bobby said.

"You'e welcome" Dean said.

"Te nunc invoco, mortem, te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!" Bobby said and put the candle into the bowl.

They all looked around and everything was silent.

"Um...hello? Death?" Dean asked moving slightly forward.

It was silent and the Vicki noticed him "You're joking" He said and everybody's eyes darted to him.

"I'm sorry Death, this isn't what it seems" Dean said.

"Seems like you bound me" Death said and held his hand up, showing the invisible binding link, it shined for a second before vanishing again.

"For good reason, okay? Just uh, hear us out. U...Fried pickle chip? They're the best in the state" Dean said going over to get bag.

"That easy to soothe me, you think?" Death asked and Dean looked up his lips puckered slightly "This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?"

"What?" Dean asked and looked to Sam, Sam shifted on his feet and bit his lip.

"Sorry Sam. One wall per customer" Death said. "Now unbind me"

"We can't. Y-yet" Sam said.

"This isn't going to end well" Death said.

"We need you to kill god" Vicki said.

"Pardon?" Death asked looking at her.

"Kill god. You heard right. Your...honor" Bobby said.

"What makes you think I can do that?" Death asked.

"You told me" Dean said.

"Why should I?" Death asked.

Vicki thought "Because we said so" She replied and the all turned to look at her "And we're the boss of you. I say that with all due respect sir"

"Amazing" A voice said and they all turned to look and seen Cas. Dean stared at his face and then looked to Vicki, who looked back at him.

"Cas" Sam said.

"I didn't want to kill you, but now.."

"You can't kill us" Dean said.

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you Dean."

"Death is our bitch" Vicki said "We ain't gonna die, even if od pulls the trigger" He stared at Vicki who glared back at him "But then again you're not god"

"You better watch your mouth" Castiel said pointing at her.

"Or what? I'm not scared of you" Vicki asked she went to move but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Annyoing little protozoa aren't they "God" You look awfully like a mutated Angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode"

"No I'm not" Cas said "When I've finished my work I'll repair myself"

"You think you can because you think you're siply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are much older things than souls in purgatory, and you gulped those in too" Death said.

"Irrelevant. I control them." Castiel replied.

"For the moment" Death said.

"Wait, uh what older things?" Dean asked.

"Long before God created Angel and Man he made the first beasts-the leviathans"

"Leviathans?" Dean asked.

"I personally found them entertaining. But he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swalloed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home" Death said.

"Enough" Castiel snapped.

"Stupid little soldier you are" Death said to him.

"Why? Because I dared open a door he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place" Castiel said.

"Service? Settling petty vendetta's?" Death asked.

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another-selflessly" Castiel said.

"Quite the humanitatian" Death said.

"And how would you know? What are you really? A flyswatter?" Castiel asked.

"Destined to swat you, I think" Death said.

"Unless I take you first" Castiel said.

"Really bought his own press, this one. PLease, Cas. I know god and you, sir are no god" Death said.

"All right put your junk away, both of you" Dean said, he still had a hold of Vicki "Look call him what you want Just kill him now!"

Castiel turned to look at Dean with a strange expression on his face "All right fine" Death said and went to click his fingers but Cas did it first and unbound him. "Thank you. Shall we kickbox now?" He asked "I had a a feeling, I'd be reaping downone very, very soon." He looked to Dr. Weiss and his wife "Don't worry...not you" Cas disappeared "Well, he was in a hurry"

Everyone was silent as Death sat down and began eating the pickle chips and finished them off, and began drinking and when he finished that. Sam and Bobby nodded at Dean, Vicki moved a little back from him and removed her arm from his grip.

"Ahh" Death said.

"Um..." Dean began.

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoe laces every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation"

"Well I'm sorry. All right? I've been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off" Dean said.

"Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet. Well It's been amusing" Death said and began to walk away.

"Wait, h-hold on, hold on. Just...can you hive us something? You...you have to care a little bit about what happens to us?" Sam said.

"You know, I really don't. BUt I do however find that little angel arrogant"

"Great. Let's go with that" Dean said.

"Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. QUickly" Death said.

"We need a door" Sam said.

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power" Death said.

"Compel?" Dean asked.

"Figure it out"

"But that door only opens in the eclipse, and that's over" Bobby said.  
"I'll make another. 3:59 Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual. Don't thank me, clean up your mess" Death said "Try to bind me again you'll die before you start" Death said and he walked from the room and turned back looking at Dean "Nice picke chips by the way"

* * *

Everything had been silent on the way back, Vicki and Bobby were in the living room and Sam went into the kitchen. A while later and Vicki went in to get a glass of water to see only Dean and she stopped when she realized what he was watching. He looked up at her and then she felt someone behind her and turned to see Sam.

Dean held up a glass towards the two of them and Sam smirked "Only if you turn that off" Sam said. Vicki rolled her eyes and went over to the tap.

"You still hate me?" Dean asked.

She ignored him and rinsed the glass out "oh come on" Dean said and she turned to look at him and turned the tap off. "YOu can't seriously still be mad?"

"I can. And I am. ANd I will be for a while" She nodded.

"But-"

"Sam?" A voice asked.

They all turned to see Cas, leaning on the doorframe.

"Cas?" Sam asked getting up.

"I heard your call...I need help" Cas said.

* * *

They had gotten him to the lab, and gotten all the stuff they needed.

"We need the right blood, there's a small jar...end of the hall, s-supply closet" Castiel said.

"Got it" Sam said. He walked out of the room.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"WHat, you need something else?" Dean asked.

"No. I feel regret about what I did to you, what I did to Vicki, what I did to Sam" Castiel said.

"Yeah, well you should" Dean said.  
"If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd..I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die" He said.

"Okay" Dean said.

Vicki and Bobby looked at each other and then back at Castiel.

"Is it working?" Cas asked. Vicki smiled.

"DOes it make you feel better?" Dean asked.

"No. You?" Castiel asked.

"Not a bit" Dean said.

Vicki moved in front of Cas and rubbed the blood away with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry" He said to her.

"It's fine" She whispered.

"You'll forgive him but not me?" Dean asked.

Vicki shook her head trying to bite back a smile.

"I shouldn't have taken away your memories...I...I didn't know you were there protector..."

"It's okay" She nodded "Don't worry about it"

"Are you-"

"Positive" She nodded.

He sighed "You have the necklace"

"Uh...yeah" She said looking down at it.  
"Protect them" He whispered with a short nod.

"You're not going to die" She said shaking her head but then suddenly something triggered in her and she almost let out a cry, she stared at him and he stared back.

"Hand on in there" Bobby said patting Cas' leg "Just a couple of minutes. Where's Sam? It's go time"

"Sam?!" Dean shouted leaving the room. He came back in a minute later with the jar of blood.

"That's good enough. Okay, setp right up Cas" Bobby said and Vicki and Dean helped him stand.

Bobby began in the incantation, Cas fell slightly and Dean rushed forward helping him up and moved back his arms out stretched just in case. Castiel turned to look at Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean" He said.

When Bobby finished, all the souls went back into the door and Cas fell onto his back.

"Cas?" Dean asked and they all moved forward.

Bobby touched him "He's cold"

"Is he breathing?" Dean asked.

Vicki put her hand to his mouth and nose and then shook her head "No"

"Maybe Angel's don't need to breathe" Dean said.

"He's gone, Dean" Bobby said.

"Damn it. Cas you child. WHy didn't you listen to me?" Dean snapped.

Just then Castiel's skin began to heal and he gasped, his eyes opening.

"Cas?! Hey! Hey! Okay All right" Dean said and helped him up.

"That was unpleasent" Cas said.

"Let's get him up. Easy there" He said helping him to his feet.

"I'm alive" Castiel said.

"Looks like" Bobby said.

"I'm astonished...thank you...all of you" Castiel said.

"We were mostly...just trying to save the world" Bobby shrugged.  
"I'm ashamed. I really overreached" Cas said putting his head down.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you" Castiel said.

Dean nodded "All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on" Dean said and he turned but Cas grabbed his arm.

"I mean it Dean" He said.

"Okay. All right. But let's go find Sam, okay?" Dean nodded a small smile on his face that he was clearly trying to hide.

Castiel nodded and then all of a sudden shoved them forward.

"You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!" He shouted.

"Hold who back?"  
"They held on inside me. Dean, they're so strong" Cas groaned.

"Who the hell-"

"Leviathan" Vicki said and they looked at her.

"I can't fight them. Run!" Cas shouted.

"Go" Dean said to Vicki and Bobby "Go get Sam, go get Sam!"

"Too late" Cas said.

They turned to look at him "Cas?" Dean asked and He gripped onto Dean's coat.

"Cas is...hmm, he's gone, he's dead we run the show now" He flung Dean back and Dean landed on the table, and the other smaller table fell onto him. "Ah!" Leviathan!Cas said and moved over to Bobby and chucked him forward who ended up smashing into the table across from Dean.

Vicki ended up next to Dean, her head hitting something sharp and she looked up, Dean stared at her worridley before looking back at Castiel.

"OH this is going to be so much fun..." He said

They noticed the black veins grow up his face and everything ended like it had no more than a week ago when Cas had taken all the souls...and nobody was sure what to do...


	9. Hello, Cruel World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's Hello, Cruel World :)

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used)

**Thank you: **XKaterineNightingaleX for your review on the last chapter and A Special thanks to all who are supporting, reading, following and reviewing this story, so glad you like it and I hope it keeps that way :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hello, Cruel World.**

The black veins disappeared from his face and Vicki winced, looking down at the now popped stitch on her arm. Nothing bad had happened to it...and now it was popped and blood was dripping. She looked to Dean who looked back at her and then over to Bobby.

"Bobby?" He asked. Bobby moved and sat up slightly rubbing his head.

"How many of you ass-clowns are in there? A hundred? More?" Dean asked Leviathan!Castiel, who began dripping with black fluid. "Your vessel's gonna explode ain't it? Wouldn't do anythin g too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home huh?"

"We'll be back. For you" Levithan!Castiel said and turned slowly, lipming from the room.

"Well this is a new one" Bobby said after getting up.

Dean got to his feet and then put a hand out to Vicki, who took it reluctantly and got up. He gripped a hold of her arm and examined it, and then looked to her face.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine" She nodded.

"I'll fix that when we get back" He said.

She nodded "Better go find Sam" Bobby said.

Dean let go of Vicki's arm and the three of them walked from the room and went to find Sam and when they found him, he had pinned himself to the wall and was shaking his head.

"You're not real" He said shaking his head, his voice was dry and croaky. "No"

"Sam? Sam?" Dean said and began to shake him. "Sam! You hearing me?" He then put his hand onto Sam's chest and Sam seemed to come out of whatever he was into. "Whoa, look at me. hey all right, we got to button this up. Come on, let's got out of here. Come on"

The four of them got out fine and then followed the drips that Levithan!Castiel was leaving everywhere, and then seen him go into the water. He went under and they all stopped, a whirlpool appeared and blew up slightly, then the black liquid radiated out from it and then disappeared.

"Aw, hell" Bobby huffed.

Vicki noticed the sign "Public Water Supply. No Swimming. No Fishing. NO Boating"

"Damn it" Dean said.

"You said it. Those...whatever you call 'em's" Bobby began.

"Leviathan" Vicki said.

"Right. If they're in the pipes, they got themselves a highway to anywhere" Bobby said.

"Awesome" Dean said huffily and he then noticed something in the water. He moved over and picked it up and showed it to everyone standing. Castiel's trenchcoat. "Okay, so...he's gone"

"Yeah. Rest in peace if that's in the cards" Bobby said.

Dean folded the trench-coat and stared at it, a sad expression on his face "Dumb son of a bitch" he said his voice cracking. Vicki bit her lip, the way his voice cracked made her heart hurt. He glanced at everyone his eyes lingering on her for a moment before looking back at the coat.

"Well, he was friends with us, wasn't he? Can't get much dumber than that" Bobby said. "Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon"

* * *

When they got back, Dean re-done the stitches on Vicki's arm and he sighed. She was sitting in the kitchen when he entered. It had been hours...nearly a day.

"Sorry" She said.

"what? Why?" he asked looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You lost a friend" Was all she replied with.

"Right" he said "Listen...about the other day and what I said..." He began

"Don't" She said shaking her head "It's fine" she got up and moved from the kitchen and went into the living room where Sam had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Will you wake him up for me?" Dean asked.

"Sure" She nodded and went over to him. She shook him slightly "Hey sunshine, time to get up...Sam?"

She looked around at Dean who walked into the living room and she shrugged "Hey. Wake up, sunshine. UP and at'em, atom man" Dean said "Sammy?!"He touched Sam's chest "Sammy, hey-"

Sam jumped in surprise and looked at the two .

"Whoa. That's twelve hours straiht, I'm calling that rested here." Dean said. He handed Sam a bottle of water and a power bar. "Hydrate and, uh protein-ate"

"Protien ate?" Vicki asked cokcing an eyebrow and Dean smirked and gave a shrug.

"Breakfast in bed" Sam muttered.

"Don't get used to it, let me see that hand" Dean said and motioned for Sam's hand. Sam held his hand our and Vicki noticed him glancing slightly to the right, she followed his gaze but seen nothing. Dean removed the bandages on Sam's hand and examined it "Eh, you'll live. Here" He poured whiskey over it and Sam sucked in a painful breath. "All right take it easy"

"SO, ooze invasion. Any leads?" Sam asked.

"Bubkis" Vicki said with a small smile, Sam smiled back.

"I got all my feelers out" Bobby said coming into the room "Whatever they're up to, it ain't about goin Mothra down Main street. They'll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs you know" Bobby said and put new bandages on Sam's hand.

"Mmm" Sam nodded.

"Now onto our other big problem. How're you doin'? And do not say okay" Dean said.

"I'm not okay" Sam said.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"Go easy" Vicki snapped at the elder brother who glared back at her.

"There's nothing to go easy about Vic, okay. We acted like he had everything under control" Dean said.

"I get it" She said nodding "But did you question yourself as to why he didn't tell you?"

Dean stared at her and licked his lips shrugging slightly.

"I'm sorry, look I didn't exactly want to crack up, you know?" Sam said.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked.  
"Well, it's not just flashbacks anymore" Sam said.

"Well then what?" Dean asked.

"It's more like I'm seeing through the cracks"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's real" Sam replied.

"Hallucinations" Dean said.

"For starters" Sam said.

"Well for starters, if you're tripping hell's bells why would you hide that?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't hiding it, Dean. I...I was just not talking about it. I mean it seemed like you two had enough going on as it was-"

"You two?" Dean asked. "Did you know?" He asked turning to Vicki.

"She didn't-"

"That's a lie" Vicki said "I did know"

"And you didn't tell me why?" Dean asked

"Because I promised. I don't break promises" She said shaking her head.

"And it didn't occur to you that I had a right to know about it?" he asked.

"Yes it did" She said "I did want to tell you..."

"But I made her promise Dean, I asked her not too" Sam said "Look I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific"

"As in specifically what?" Dean asked.

"I'm seeing Lucifer" Sam stated "And before you go off on one at her...she didn't know...it only started at the lab"

Dean moved and poured himself a whiskey and poured one for Bobby "What the hell Sam?"

"I told you" Sam shrugged.

"I mean seriously, how fo you, how fo you argue with that?" Dean asked.

"I know it's a problem" Sam said.

"Well now wait, I got it. Why would the devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the cage?" Dean asked.

"Cause as he puts it, You can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away" Sam said.

"Okay fine, but this Malibu dream mansion that he, he, he makes for you to take away is this post apocalyptic mess?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over at the empty space in the living room and everyone's eyes followed his gaze.

"Are you seeing him right now?" Vicki asked.

Sam nodded.

"You know he's not real, right?" She asked.

"He says the same thing about you" Sam said.

Everyone was silent for a minute and Bobby sighed "I'm going back to work" he said and moved. Bobby left the room leaving the other three alone.

"He's not real Sam" Dean said "Okay..I'm gonna fix this...I promise"

"I don't know if you can" Sam said.

Dean stared at him and then looked to Vicki, who was biting her lip.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked "Just for a minute"

She nodded slowly and followed him into the kitchen and out the back door.

"Are you insane?" he asked turning to face her, his face filled with rage. Though Vicki stood her ground.

"I promised him. Okay? If you asked me to tell him something I wouldn't...I don't break promises" She said "I didn't know it was THAT bad"

"Nothing triggered it?"

"No" She said shaking her head "No"

Dean sighed aggrivatedly and punched the car they were next to, the noise caused Vicki to jump in surprise but she stared at him. "Okay..okay...I'm gonna figure this out"

"What if you-"

"I will" He growled.

She stared at him in surprise "How do you know what I was going to say?"

He scoffed and moved slightly "Well what were you going to say?"

"You know what. Never mind" She said and she turned going to go back into the house.

"Don't walk away from me" Dean said and she turned to look at him.  
"What is your problem?" She asked.

He growled slightly "You are my problem. You know things about MY brother and don't tell me, yeah and blah blah promises blah blah, all right fine. But he is MY Brother, you should know when to tell me something like this, you're acting as if this is all about you"

She narrowed her eyes "I am not acting like any of this is about me, because it isn't, it's about YOUR brother who needs help not critisism!" She snapped back "And I am NOT YOUR PROBLEM! I AM MY PROBLEM! I didn't ask to be brought here, okay but you're making it very hard to even wanna be anywhere near you, and I haven't done anything wrong...how many times do I have to say that I'm not going to hurt you? Because that's what this is, that with Crowley proved it!"

"What with Crowley"

"You thought maybe I would tell him about what I knew" Vicki said "And I wouldn't have...because I am not that stupid...I might be blonde but I know when to keep my mouth shut"

"Oh obviously" Dean snorted.

"You know what, seriously Fuck you" She said shaking her head. "I am sick to death of you"

"Yeah and I feel the same about you"

"Good" She shrugged.

"Good" He said.

"Fine" She snapped.

"Fine" He snapped back.

"If you're going to be like this with me everytime I try to say something or everytme I try to help...just don't talk to me, it'll make it easier on you if anything bad happens" She said and she turned and went back into the house, leaving Dean outside to glare at the car he'd hit.

* * *

The next day Vicki was sitting with Sam as he took apart his gun.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" She asked.

He glanced at her "Yeah.." he smirked "Why? Dean send you to keep an eye on me"

"No" Vicki said. "I'm worried about you is all, you seem to be the only one who trusts me and honestly I don't know why"

"Bobby trusts you, Dean-"

"No Dean doesn't trust me. He made that perfectly clear" SHe said handing him the cloth.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh come on Sam" She said "You can't tell me you don't notice the snide comments"

"He's just...getting used to you"

"getting used to me should've happened a while ago...I've been here about a month"

"He's Dean" Sam shrugged "If you know him as well as I do-"

"Sam. Tv show"

"Right. But you should know that he isn't used to a girl...that's I don't know, as cocky as you are"

"What?"

"Well you seem like the shy type...but you're not...you're cocky, sarcastic and don't seem to take anybody's crap...and Dean respects that, trust me he does"

"Oh really?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"yeah. Course he does, don't think for one minute Dean doesn't trust you now...if we'd had this conversation a few weeks ago I would've agreed with you...but now? Nah. He trusts you fine, if he didn't he would watch you all the time"

"He does"

"He worries too much" Sam replied.

"Sam he doesn't like me" She said shrugging "I can tell"

"He does like you"

"No...no he doesn't..."

"How?"

"He threatened to kill me...he doesn't trust me...I don't know I can tell it's one of those feelings"

"One of those feelings" Sam murmered "Trust me, he trusts you or he wouldn't listen to what you say"

"He doesn't listen to what I say" Vicki retorted.

"He does"

"He doesn't" Vicki said.

"If he didn't trust you...he wouldn't let you anywhere near me" Sam said "Not with the state I'm in"

"I think I'm lucky to be anywhere near you" Vicki said.

"You kept a promise, and he knows that, he'll get over it"

"Yeah when? Cause I'm sick of his attitude" Vicki said.

"You'll get used to it"

"God I hope not" she huffed.

* * *

A little while later, Dean came back in with some stuff from the stores.

"Hey there Gunga Din, buck up" Bobby said to him.

Vicki didn't look up but continued with the drawing she was doing on the paper. Her tongue sticking out because she was concentrating.

"So it looks like we got some bad news for a change. Stockville North Kansas, most of a high school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room" Sam said.

"Cop talk on the wire's kind of garbled, saying it looks like some sort of animal attack. They're saying that whatever attacked them's about the sizze of a linebacker" Bobby said.

"It's a lead Dean" Sam said.

"All right but if you think you're going out on a hunt..." Dean began to lecture Sam.

"No, I know I'm not, but you and Vicki are" Sam said and this caught Vicki's attention.  
"Say what?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Look, Bobby's running the hub, I'm...I'm 5159'd which leaves you two to follow this thing up"

"You're in the middle of a psychotic break" Dean said to Sam.

"It's a couple of hours drive, Dean, and it could be a Leviathan thing"

"Nah, if you think I'm leaving you here alone..."

"hey. What am I chopped braisn on toast? I can eyeball the kid. Go. Work off some of these nerves on something useful"

Dean looked from Sam to Bobby and Bobby shrugged.

"Fine" Dean said.

"Why do I have to go?" Vicki asked "He can manage on his own"

"And if he runs into something?" Bobby asked.

"Then that's his problem" Vicki said making a face.

"Thanks very much" Dean stated.

"You're not welcome" she replied going back to the drawing.

"You two had another falling out?" Bobby asked wih a dramatic sigh.

"Blame him" Vicki said "His fault"

"My fault?" Dean asked.

"Guy's come on!" Sam huffed "Just...do this okay? Get it over with..."

Vicki made a face and got up from the seat "Fine". Dean smirked and walked out first, Vicki followed and waited until he'd gotten his duffel ready. This should not be so much fun...

* * *

The first half an hour of the drive was silent, all from Dean's music, yet again. He tapped his hand on the steering wheel and eventually looked over at Vicki who had her arms folded and her lips were puckered up into what looked to be a pout.

"Oh come on pouty" He said and he moved his hand and nudged her leg.

She glanced at him and continued to stare out the window and Dean smirked turning the music up louder but frowned when he noticed it didn't bother her.

"My music not bother you?" He asked.  
"Can't hear you. Music's too loud" She replied.

"You gonna stay mad?"

"Why for me not to be mad for you to make me mad again?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

"If I promise to be good will you talk to me?" He asked.  
"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like talking to you" She said.

"You know you can't resist this...sexy face" He grnned.

She looked at him with a strange expression on her face "You're so up yourself"

"Don't pretend you don't know I'm sexy"

"Shut up" She replied.

"I don't hear you denying it...so you think I'm sexy?"

"No"

"Liar...you're totally into me"

"No. I am not"

"Yes. yes you are"

"No really, I'm not"

"Liar" He said in a sing song voice.

"Please stop talking"

"Don't worry I think you're sexy too" he said.

She made a face and then looked at him "What are you on?"

"Life" he smirked.

"You are not funny" She said.

"No. I'm halirious"

"No you're not that either"

"So what am I?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on huffy" He said "Enjoy the ride"

He pulled the car over "What are you doing?" Vicki asked.

"I gotta take a whizz" He said getting out of the car

"In the dark?" She asked.

"yes...why you worried about me?"

"No" She said shaking her head.

"Liar" He got out and after a minute of silence, Vicki stared out the window, straining to see him. When after five minutes he didn't come back she huffed and got out of the car.

"Dean you're not funny" She said. But go no answer. "Dean?"

Silence.

"Dean! We have work to do!" She shouted.

Just then something grabbed her and she let out a shriek when she was pinned to the car, she then heard laughing and opened her eyes seeing Dean. SHe narrowed her eyes and shoved him back, opening the impala door and getting in, slamming it shut. "Dick"

* * *

Dean had been in to the school, and examined the blood and found the icky black substance just like the stuff that had oozed from Castiel and the two of them were now on their way back.

"Well, we are positive for ick. Same kind of stuff that came of of Cas, and uh two of the swim kids were missing, they stole one of their parents cars" Dean said to Sam on the phone.

_"So you think these, um, these Leviathan things ust jump into people? Like Eve did?"_ Sam asked.

"I don't know, it makes sense right? Anyway, uh, state trooper's got surveillance cam on the kids about six hours ago, of them gassing up just South of Dakota line, so we're headed back your way, we'll just track them from Bobby's" Dean said.

_"Yeah, sounds good" _

"Hey! How are you doing?" Dean asked.

_"You know, uh, okay" _

"Well hang in there all right?" Dean asked.

_"Yeah...how's Vicki?" _

"Asleep...I scared her earlier"

_"WHat do you mean?" _

"Explain it when I get back..." Dean smirked "Was funny though"

_"She still pissed at you?" _

"A little" Dean said "I think...I don't know"

_"try to apologize" _

"I'm trying" Dean said rolling his eyes "Okay see you soon"

And with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

When the two of them got back, Vicki and Dean entered the house.

"Sam?" NO answer "Sammy? Sam?" Dean shouted.

"Oh crap" Vicki said.

"Come on" He said and pulled out his phone as they left the house.

"Where is he?" Vicki asked.

"A building" Dean said tracking him on the phone GPS.

"That's-" Vicki began and then something blurred her vision. "He's not okay"

"How do you know?"

"A memory thing" she said twiddling her finger's "I know what to do"

"What?"

"You'll see when we get there" She siad and Dean sped up and haulted the car to a stop when he came to the right place. He pulled the car up next to a black van and the two got out, they went in quickly.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean called. "Sam what are you doing?"

Sam turned and aimed his gun at both Vicki and Dean.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dean said putting his hands up.

"I was with you two" Sam said.

"Okay, well here we are"

"No, no I don't...I.." He began "I can't know that for sure, you understand me?"

"Okay now we're gonna have to start small" Dean said.

"I don't remember driving here" Sam said.

He then turned and shot at thin air and both Vicki and Dean jumped in surprise.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge" Dean said.

Sam was breathing heavily and he lowered the gun.

"Look at me, come on, you don't know what's real? Look man, I've been to Hell. Okay, I know a thing or two about torture, enough to know that it feels different, than the pain of this, this regular stupid, crappy..this" Dean said.

"No, no, how can I know for sure"

Dean seemed at loss and Vicki smiled at Sam "Let me see your hand"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You trust me right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah" He nodded.

"Let me see your hand" she said and he raised his right hand "No, the other one, the gimp hand"

He looked away from her and she looked to Dean who shrugged slightly and she grabbed his hand he began to squeeze it. "This is real, not the past, not in hell, now. We were with you when you done it, Dean sewed it up! Look" She said and he looked down, blood seeping through the bandages "This is different, Sam you know it is, We're different, trust me..." Dean moved forward and took the gun from Sam and Vicki continued to squeeze the wound "When he shows up...you do this...and he'll disappear, I promise...okay, I promise just squeeze it as hard as you can and he'll go away...he's not real Sam...we're real"

Sam looked at her, then at Dean and then past them and he took his hand from Vicki's grip and began putting pressure on it.

"Sam?" She asked "Sam"

"Hey, I am your flesh and blood brother, okay? I'm the only one who can legitimatly kick your ass in real time" Dean said.

"You got away from it Sam, they got you out" Vicki nodded. "Believe in that, okay?"

"Yo gotta make a stone number one and build on it. You understand?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, yeah okay" Sam nodded again and his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out and answered it "Bobby, hey.." He said "Leviathan, here?" He asked. Sam hung up and looked at Vicki and Dean "Bobby's got a live one"

"Okay, well let's go" Dean said.

The two followed him and went out into the impala and got in and Dean began driving.

"Look when we get back to Bobby's-"

"It's okay, Dean, I'm good. No white rabbits" Sam said and then he laughed "I'm not seeing anything"

"Okay. baby steps" Dean said. He gave his brother a small smile and Sam gave one in return.

"Oh no" Vicki said and she leaned forward, pointing at Bobby's which had been set ablaze. The three of them got out of the car and Dean went into the house, Sam walked around and Vicki staed where she was.

"Bobby?" They all shouted "Bobby!"  
Dean walked out of the house and both Vicki and Sam moved over to him.

"Any sign of him?" Sam asked.

"That place was torched somebody knew what they were doing" Dean said.

"You think Bobby was back there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Dean said.

Vicki stopped walking and Sam and Dean noticed, her eyes were glazed over and her face was scrunched up.

"Vic?" Dean asked and she shook herself.

"What is it?"

"I...I don't know...I'm not sure"

"Okay..." Dean said "We'll go this way...go that way"

Sam nodded and went to the right.

"Bobby!" Sam called.

Dean pulled out his phone and waited a minute "You cannot be in that crater back there. I can't...If you're gone I swear, I am going to strap my bautiful mind broher into the car and I'm gonna driv us off the pier. YOu asked how I was doing? Well not good! Now you said you'd be here" Dean said into the phone "Where are you?"

He hung up and glanced a Vicki was staring at him "What?"

"I didn't say anything" she replied softly.

"Bobby!" He shouted.

"Bobby!" Vicki called.

As they rounded the corner Vicki grabbed onto Dean's arm "What?"

"Leviathan..." She said and they moved seeing one talking to Sam, Dean shot him in the side of the head with a shotgun. He straightened up and black ooze on his hands, his face transformed, his mouth enlarged and teeth were long and sharp and his togue unfurled. He then went back to normal, and he knocked Dean's gun away, he grabbed Dean. "no!" Vicki growled and stomped on his foot, he dropped Dean to the ground roughly and grabbed Vicki's shirt.

"Don't you look delicious" He said. Her eyes widned and he flung her back and she landed on her ass next to a car. He then picked up Dean and threw him against a car, Dean let out a groan. Sam punched the guy in the face.

"Dean now!" Sam shouted.

Dean moved and hit the control button but not before Sam was smashed in the head with a metal bar and he fell backward. The car dropped onto the Leviathan and Vicki got up, not sure who to go for first. She moved over to Dean and examined his leg.

"Is it-"

"Broken...yeah...Sam" he said and Vicki helped Dean up and helped him over to his brother. She helped him sit slightly "Sam" he said "Sammy, hey come on now, I'm the one with the broken leg, you got to carry me, Sam!"

Vicki pulled out her phone and dialled 911 and bit her lip when she'd finished. Dean looked as though he was going to cry and Vicki sighed. She wiped the blood from Sam's head and then moved to Dean.

"Sit back"

"N-"  
"Sit back Dean" She said. He stared at her and moved so he was sitting on his ass, and he frowned and she cupped his face "He's going to be fine, you're going to be fine, Bobby is fine...okay?"

"I don't-"

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"What?"  
"Do you trust me?"

He hesitated before nodding "Yeah, yeah I trust you"

"Then lie back until the ambulance gets here"

"But Sam-"

"Sam will be fine...just lie back" She said and pushed him softly until he was lying on his back.

Vicki moved and examined his leg again, before trying to move it and Dean let out a cry "No..no don't do that...don't do that..."

"Sorry" She said breathlessly.

She moved to Sam "Sam? Hey! Sam" she said to him and bit her lip slightly getting no response from him.

The ambulance arrived and both Dean and Sam were put on stretchers.

"Who are you?" The paramedic asked. "Only immediate family can-"

"She's my wife" Dean lied quickly.

"Right" he said as Vicki sat across from them in the ambulance.

"Sam" Dean said and Sam's head turned to look at his brohter "Stay with me you hear?"

"Male, late twenties, head trauma. Signs of increasing intracranial pressure" The paramedic said.

Sam began to thrash around "Sam?" Vicki asked.

"Sammy!"

"Yeah, he's seizing. Copy that, we're just pulling into Sioux Falls" The paramdeic said.

"Sioux Falls? Sioux Falls Gerenral? No, no, no, no, you gotta take us somwehre else, anywhere. Please" Dean begged.

"He's right we can't go there" Vicki said worridely.

"Yeah, okay, buddy" The paramedic said.

Dean knocked his head back onto the pillow in distress and looked around, Vicki grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "It'll be okay" She whispered.

He didn't know what to do, his brother was off on one and now they were heading right into Monster Central...what the hell was he supposed to do?


	10. The Girl Next Door

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's The Girl Next Door :) Dean and Vicki's relationship is starting to blossom slightly but it will take a while..might surprise you though :D

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used)

**Thank you: **XKaterineNightingaleX for your review on the last chapter and A Special thanks to all who are supporting, reading, following and reviewing this story, so glad you like it and I hope it keeps that way :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Girl Next door.**

They were in Sioux Falls general, both Dean and Sam were being treated to, and Vicki was sitting outside the room, she got curious and stood up just then the Nurse came out and asked her to go in. She went in to see Dean's eyes open.

"We have to re set his leg" One of the Doctor's said.

Vicki's eyes trailed to his face and she took his hand because she knew he'd need it.

"Hold him down" another one said.

"Hey" Dean said and Vicki smiled slightly.

"Dean" She said "It's okay, you're going to be fine"

"What's going on?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"Three, two, one, set!" The Doctor shouted.

They set his leg and Dean's hand clenched tightly around Vicki's, and he let out a loud painful cry. "Aarghh!" Vicki's eyes widened and she squeezed his hand back.

"Just relax" The nurse said.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the hospital" The nurse said.

"Which one?" Dean asked and he looked up at Vicki.

"Sioux Falls general" Vicki muttered.

The nurse moved Vicki back and Dean reluctantly let go of her hand, and she gave Dean a shot.

"Where's my brother? We got to go!" He said.

"He's right we can't stay we need to be in Calafornia by noon" Vicki said.

"He's bashed his head quite seriously. He's gone up for an MRI" The Doctor said.

"Okay, I got to go" Dean said trying to get up.

"You're not going anywhere on this leg, buddy. Relax" The Doctor said.

"Listen he's right we need to go-"

"He can't go anywhere on that leg, I understand your concern for your husband ma'am but he has to rest"

Vicki looked to Dean who's eyes widened and pleaded with her to do something and then his eyes flickered and they shut.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked worridley.

"He's just been put to sleep for a little while, you need to wait outside" The Doctor said.

"No. I need to wait in here with him" She said.

The nurse ushered her out of the room and she glared at the little woman with the black hair "I need to see my brother in law" Vicki stated. _I am such a good Liar _

"I'll let you know about him as soon as possible, if you would just wait here for five minutes and then go back in when the Doctor comes out"

* * *

Vicki sat for a while before getting let back into the room, her eyes watched the sleeping Dean's chest heave up and down. She still hadn't heard anything about Sam yet. She sat quietly on the chair, her heart thumped everytime someone walked past the room.

Movement caught her eye and she sat up straight seeing Dean's eyes were opening and she bit her lip not sure if she move. "Oh, no, no, no, no" Dean said and he sat up looking around.

"Hey" Vicki said moving and getting up.

He ripped the drip from his arm and stared at her "Hey, Where's Sam?"

"MRI Scan or something...I don't know" She said, she helped him move "Dean you can't st-" She began but it was too late because he fell, causing her to fall with him. He landed on top of her. "Stand" She finished. Dean stared down at her for a minute and then moved.

"What?" he asked.

Vicki moved from under his arm and stood up, brushing herself off and then the door opened causing both of them too look round only to see Bobby. He made a face when he seen that Dean was lying on the ground.

"You okay?" Bobby said.

"Bobby, you're alive" Dean stated.

"'Course I am, why are you on the floor?" He asked.

"They gave him morphine" Vicki said "A lot of morphine"

She pulled Dean up and he gripped onto her upper arms tightly.

"Hey look, monster broke my leg" Dean said when Vicki helped him sit on the bed "Oh. Wait...the house. We thought you were dead"

"Well I ain't. Not yet. But we got to run. This place isn't safe. Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Uh...head scan, I think" Vicki said.

"Meet me at the abulance dock, stat" Bobby said "I'll find Sam"

"Wait, where? Bobby I'm a gimp" Dean said.

"Wel that's what your wife's for" Bobby smirked, Vicki's face flushed red and Dean looked at her. Bobby oved and handed crutches, patted his cheek several times and then smiled at him and left the room to go get Sam.

"Wife huh?" Dean asked cocking a smile.

"You said it not me" She smiled and moved so she could get his clothes. She handed them to him and she walked over to the door.

"Help your husband out" He said and she turned to see him struggling with his jeans. She rolled her eyes and moved over to him, managing to carefully help him with them. He struggled to stand and Vicki helped him up.

"Watch what you're doing" She said.

"Okay Honey"

"You're really gonna milk this?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes I am" He said and she rolled her eyes at him again and the two exited the room. Vicki looked around frantically and the two made their way out of the hospital.

"We need to got his way...it'll be quicker" He said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Positive" he nodded and the two went the way he said to go and got out, seeing that two people were making their way towards the ambulance. Vicki got in and then helped Dean in, he was basicaly sitting on her but she didn't care. "Go go go go go go go go!" Dean said. And Bobby begand riving the ambulance away.

"That was a close one" Bobby said.

"You want me to go in the back?" Vicki aske.d

"No, I'm enjoying this" Dean said with a smirk, and put his arm around her shoulder's. She rolled her eyes.

"You wont be when you're not doped up on Morphine" Vicki stated flicking his nose.

"I forgot about that" Dean said.

"Let's just get out of here..." Bobby said putting his foot down.

* * *

_WHITEFISH, MONTANA _

_THREE WEEKS LATER _

Sam was sitting at the table, Dean and Vicki were sitting on the couch watching televison. On the screen a woman was crying over a man's body. That was when Bobby came back in.

"Dude...Ricardo" Dean stated.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Suicidio" Dean said.

"Adios, ese" Bobby said.

Vicki noticed how moved Dean looked at what was happening on the screen, she bit her lip and brushed a loose curl from her pale face.

"Well this ought to cheer you up" Bobby said and flung Dean keys.

"My baby! Now I just got to get this stupid thing off and I can drive her again" Dean said.

"So how is out there?" Sam asked.

"Weird with a side order of bloody. Talked to a few hunters. They're rtunning into the same kind of thing that set up shop at the hospital" Bobby said.

"Yeah and don't forget tried to kill us at your place" Dean said.

"Well, consensus is they're um, they're like shapeshifters only a lot more into eating folk and nothing can kill 'em" Bobby said.

"Good times" Dean said "Anything else?"

"Yep. They bleed black goo"

"Like that stuff that came out of Cas" Vicki said. "The Leviathan, from Purgatory"

"Yep" Bobby said.

"Wha about those chompers that you and the sheriff saw at the hosital? They still making spleenburgers?" Dean asked.

"Yeah made some calls. That doctor never showed back up to work. Ditto a nurse and some administrator" Bobby said.

"So they could be at any hospital in America" Dean said.

"Yeah" Bobby said.

"What do you think Sammy?" Sam didn't answer "Sammy? Sam" Dean said. "HEy ground control! Sam!"

"Yeah? What? I'm...I'm right here" Sam said.

"You okay?" Vicki asked.

"yeah. I'm fine"

There was a long pause "Good" Bobby said "Every last bit of infor I ever had burned down so..."

"What about this place? Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?" Dean asked.

"C-rations and dust. I don't think he'd been here in years. So, I got to go round up my old library" Bobby said.

"I thought you said most of those books were one of a kind" Sam said. "Yeah that's why I stashed copies all over the place" Bobby said.

"Paranoid bastard" Vicki smirked.

"Sactly" Bobby said with a smile.

"Okay good. U...hey uh two legs, we're fresh out of grub, want to make a run?" Dean asked Sam.

"Sure...yeah" Sam nodded.

Dean tossed Sam the key to the impala.

"Be careful with her, would you, and uh Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"Pie" Dean said. Vicki laughed.

"Obviously" Sam rolled his eyes and left.

"So?" Dean said.

"So what?" Bobby asked.

"Before you bail again "Girl-Interuppted" over there, any thoughts?" Dean asked.

"Looks to me like he's doing better" Bobby said.

"Better? What do you mean better? YOu just saw him!" Dean said.

"Saw him check out once, it's progress" Bobby said.

"You're kidding!" Dean said.

"Dean" Vicki said.

"Look seems to me that Sam's head ain't no different than your peg leg. People heal on a curve" Bobby said.

"Not dif-Bobby I get this thing off in five days, I'm golden. Sam's not a curve. He's a frickin' time bomb!" Dean said.

"Least he's not keeping secrets" Vicki said.

"My wife better not be keeping secrets" Dean said. Vicki rolled her eyes.

"What you see is what you get, what's so nuts about calling an upswing?" Bobby asked.

"Because that's not how it works, Bobby ever! All right, especially not with Sam. The other shoe is gonna drop. It's just a matter of when" Dean said.

"Okay. How about we worry about today's problems? And today we need intel. I'm going, you sit there and stew. You keep an eye on your husband" Bobby said and Vicki heaved a sigh "I'll check in. Look...you sitting here wringing your hands ain't gonna do nothing. Maybe he'll surprise you"

With that Bobby left. Vicki and Dean sat in silence as Dean skipped through the channels.

"Can't you just pick a channel and leave it on it?" Vicki asked eyeing Dean.

"You're hot when you're bossy"

"Shut up Dean" She said folding her arms.

"Hey, uh, I wanted to thank you by the way" He said.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For helping Sam" He said "FOr helping me"

"Don't mention it" She said looking away.

"Well, if there's anything I can do-"

"Pick a channel and stay on it" She said pointing at the tv.

Dean smirked and put one of the channels on. "So..."

"So what?" Vicki asked her eyes on the screen.

"How you doin' nobody's asked you how you're doin'" Dean said. "You've been too busy taking care of us"

"My job" She smirked.

"Right" Dean laughed "No seriously though...how you doing?"

"I'm okay I guess" She shrugged. "Getting there"

"You still getting used to being here?"

"Yeah...gonna take a while...close enough though" She shrugged.

"Right...listen I'm sorry for all that crap before..."

"It's fine"

"No it isn't...it isn't fine" Dean said "Because I was being a dick...I was worried...I was stressed-"

"Dean" She said and he stopped talking to look at her "It's fine" "Right oh I want you know that I trust you"

"I know" She said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You told me you trusted me"

"When?"

"That night you broke your leg...I asked you. Do you trust me you said yes. So I know"

Just then the door opened before Dean got a chance to reply and Sam walked in and put the bag on Dean's leg and Dean pulled out a can of coke.

"Mine!" Vicki said and grabbed it, leaning over Dean. He gave her a smile.

"Ah thank you" Dean said to Sam. "Yep" Sam said.

Dean turned the televsion off.

"Where's Bobby? He take off?"Sam asked.

"Yeah. hey, Sam how you doing?" Dean asked.

"Fine" Sam nodded.

"I mean you still you know..." Dean said.

"Yeah, no, I..I know what you mean. Yeah, I'm still, I'm still seeing crap that's not real. But yeah, I'm fine. I mean I know the difference" Sam said.

"Think it's getting better?" Dean asked.

"Honestly? Uh...I don't know.I just know I'm managing it, so...so don't worry" Sam said.

Dean rummaged around the pag "Where's the pie?" He asked and Vicki almost choked on her drink when he said it, he drew her a funny look and she waved him off.

"I got cake. It's close enough" Sam shrugged and went to sit down.

* * *

Both Vicki and Dean had fallen asleep Vicki who had fallen asleep first was now half lying on Dean and Dean had his arm stretched out behind beside him, his other hand draped over the couch. Dean woke up first, and looked to the top of Vicki's head, her dark blonde curls had managed to escape the hairband she'd tied them back with and were now draped over his leg. He smirked slightly and looked around, not seeing his brother anywhere.

He moved which caused Vicki to wake up and she sat up quickly rubbing her eyes and Dean picked up the note and drew a face.

"What?" Vicki asked.

He handed her the note and she read it _Back in a few day's. I'm fine. -Sam. _

She looked to Dean who now had the phone pressed to his ear "Other shoe!" He said "Sam. He took off...I don't know. Nowhere good...Yeah but his me-time ain't just him I mean for all we know he's road trippin' with Lucifer somewhere. Left me like friggin' Jimmy Stewart" Dean said "Straight to voicemail...He turned his GPS pff, too" Dean said.

"Uh Dean..." Vicki said.

Dean looked to her and she pointed at the table "And he took my car!" Dean cried "too Late!" HE was silent for a minute "All right" And with that he hung up and moved from the couch.

"What are you doing?!" Vicki asked and he waved her off and she glared at him. "You need to-"  
"I need find Sam" Dean said.

She sighed dramatcially as Dean then managed to find an Angle grinder. "Dean..please don't"

He looked at her and then down at the cast "You're goin' down" He said and he began to cut into it, Vicki heaved a sigh and when the cast fell off Dean almost fell backwards. She grabbed his shirt and moved him forward.

"Watch what you're doing!"

"Okay Babe" he said.

She glared at him and he moved wincing slightly as he pulled on a sock and his boot. "Come on"

"With what Car?" She asked.

"I...uh..didn't think that far" Dean shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and followed him out and eventually they found a car and drove to the Gas & Sip Store. The two of them went in, Dean nearly tripping over his own two feet. They went up to the counter.

"How you doing? Uh was there a, uh, big guy in here yesterday?" Dean asked.

"That's specific" The Clerk said.

"He means, Big, about yea high" Vicki said

"Yeah, maybe, uh brown hair?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes. That's him, do you, uh-you remember what he bought?" Dean asked.

"Snacks maybe?" He said making face.

"How about a paper? Do you have yesterday's paper?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, right there" He said pointing to it.

"Oh" Dean said and he picked up the paper and seen the headline about the ice pick killer. "Do you mind?" He asked and the Clerk shrugged and both Dean and Vicki walked out of the store and got in the car. "I know where we gotta go" Dean said and started the car. Vicki read the paper.

"Ice pick killer?" She asked.

"Yeah, we hunted one back something like this back when Sam was about fifteen"

"Ah" Vicki said nodding. "This seems fimilar"

"Is it an episode maybe?"

"maybe..." She muttered.

* * *

They got to the Coronor's room and Vicki ended up saying she was an intern and doing a research thing for the college she went too.

"This is the one he asked to see" The Coronor said and showed them the body.  
"Great, great, uh let me ask you, did he do anything to it?" Dean asked.

"No. He just asked a few questions about the other vics, missing pituitary glands and so forth"

"Son of a bitch" Dean said. "Thanks for your time"

"Your welcome" The Cornor said and Dean and Vicki left.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A kitsune" Dean said.

"What the hell is that?" She asked.

"I'll explain in a minute, gotta call Bobby" Dean said.

Vicki nodded and got in the car "How's your leg?" Vicki asked.

"You worry too much" Dean said.

"I'm just asking" she shrugged.  
"It's doing okay" He nodded.

"Right" He called Bobby after starting the car and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, I know what he's hunting. It's A Kitsune" Dean said.

"Sam's chasin a what?" Bobby asked.

"A kitsune. It's pretty rare, dad and I hunted one back in'98" Dean said.

"Vaguely rings a bell" Bobby said.

"Yeah didn't make our highlight reel" Dean said.

"Well least we know he's workin' a job" Bobby said.

"Yeah but why pul the Houdini act?" Dean asked.

"Not a clue...what are you gonna do when you catch up?"

"I got a few ideas" Dean nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid"

"try not to" Dean said and hung up the phone.

"What are you going to do?" Vicki asked.  
"Nothing. Just talk"

"Dean Winchester does not just simply TALK about it he acts before he talks" Vicki said.

"Yeah..." He shrugged and they pulled into the motel. Dean walked into the check in and asked the guy questions. He walked bac out a minute later and the two of them walked to the motel room and went in.

A few minutes later the door began to unlock and Dean walked over to it Sam opened the door surprised and then Dean hit him a punch and he fell back into the plants.

"Howdy, Sam" Dean said.

"Dean" Vicki scolded.

She moved and helped Sam in to the room and Sam movedover to the refrigerator.

"NEw rule. You steal my baby, you get punched. The hell were you thinking Sam, running off like that? I mean, for all I know Satan could have been callin' your plays" Dean said.

Sam put the can to his head "Dean, look how many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine"

"Oh yeah you're the poster boy for mental health. You have any idea the kind of horror shows I had going on in my head?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I left you guy's a note. There was job in town"

"A kitsune. Yeah. Yeah, no I know. And you ignore Bobby, Vicki and I's phone calls what exactly?" Dean asked.

"Because I wanted to take care of it. And I did. I took care of it" Sam said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Sam nodded.

"Where's the body?" Dean asked.

"There is no body" Sam replied.

"WHy not?" Dean asked.

"Because I let her go. She's gone"

"You what? Why?" Dean asked.

_-FLASHBACK- _

_A young Sam opened the front door to leave Amy's house, Amy's mother is standing at the door and she grabbed him and forced him backwards. _

_"Sam!" Amy cried. _

_"I knew you were hiding something. See, we can never blow town without Amy throwing a bitch ift. So agreeeing to go peacfully-well. Who is this?" Her mother asked. _

_"He's my friend" Amy replied._

_"No, he's not" Her mother snapped.  
"Sam!" Amy cried. _

_"Shut up! What is wrong with you huh? You that stupid? Really? I already told you, you cannot have friends. This kid is food!" _

_"No!"_

_Amy's mother let go of Sam and backhanded Amy and she fell to the ground . "That'll teach you" She said to her. Her fingernails began to grow into pointed clows and she went to attack Sam but then they changed back to normal because Amy stabbed her from behind. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You never told me that" Dean said.

"I never told anyone. I mean, can you imagine what dad would've done?" Sam asked.

"You saw the article in the newspaper and you just bolted" Dean said.

"It was my mess" Sam said.

"And you call letting her go, cleaning it up?"

"She killed her own mom, Dean, to save me" Sam said.

"I hear you Sam. I do. But look at her now. She's dropping bodies man...which means we got to drop her. No matter how many merit badges she racked up when she was a kid. I'm sorry but it's that simple" Dean said.

"Nothing in our lives is simple" Sam said.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You have to run Amy! Do you have cash?" Sam asked. _

_She nodded. _

_"I...I wans you on the first bus out of town. Tonight" _

_"But what about-" She began. _

_"Ill take care of her, just go!" Sam said. _

_Come with me. We don't have to be alone. We can be freaks together, Sam" She said but Sam stayed silent "Sam..." _

_"I can't I'm sorry" _

_"So am I" She replied and she left. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Look man, I get it, okay? You meet a girl, you feel that spark, there's nothing better" Dean said "But this freak?"

"Dean!" Vicki snapped.

Sam grabbed his jacket and went for the door.

"Sam" Vicki began.

"I didn't mean-" Dean began.

"Yeah you did. Look I see the way you look at me, Dean, like I'm a grenade and you're waiting for me to go off" Sam said.

"Sam-" Vicki began.

"I'm not going off. Look I might be a freak, but that's not the same as dangerous" Sam said.

"I didn't say-" Dean began.

"It's okay. Say it. I've spent my whole life trying to be normal, but come on. I'm not normal. Look at all the crap I've done. Look at me now. I'm a grade A freak. But managing it and so is Amy"

"Is she? How?" Dean asked.

"She works at a damn funeral home so she doesn't have to kill anyone Dean! She's figured out how to deal" Sam said.  
"Okay well then explain the bodies" Dean said.

"She's done. Her friggin' kid was dying, Dean. Put you or me or Vicki in her position, We'd probably do the same thing. Look you don't trust her, fine. Trust me" Sam said.

Everything was silent for a minute "Okay" Dean nodded.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Gotta start sometime right?" Dean asked.

"Right" Sam nodded.

"We're good right?" Vicki asked "We can go to sleep now?"

Sam laughed and Dean smirked "Yeah"

"Good because I'm sleep deprived" She said moving over to the bed.

"Yeah well you can move over cause your husband needs sleep"

"Shut up" She said and she moved over.

"How long are you gonna go with that?" Sam asked sitting on the other bed.

"Until my wife accepts it"

"Shut up" Vicki said rolling over onto her side.

"Aww my baby's tired" Dean cooed and played with a strand of hair.

She swatted his hand away and tried her best not to kick him. "Go to sleep Dean" She snapped.

* * *

The next day Dean and Vicki were standing outside of Biggerson's Resteraunt.

"Bozeman. Right. Got it" Dean said "Thanks" Sam walked over with a shopping bag "That was Bobby. We'll hole up in Spokane tonight. We'll meet him tomorrow. Why don't you drive?" Dean asked.  
He tossed Sam the keys to the Impala.  
"You gonna punch me again?" Sam asked.

Vicki smirked and they got in the car, on the way back a flash of the girl Amy and Dean moved into her mind and she watched as he killed her.

Dean stopped the car outside the motel room "Hey why don't you two uh, go get us checked in? I got to hit the candy store?" He said. He was lying "Doctor's orders"

"I need to get antibiotics" Vicki lied.

"For what?"

"never mind" She said huffily.

"I'll get-"

"I'll get them" Vicki snapped.

Sam got out of the car and Dean started the car and waved Sam off as he went into the place.

"you are such a fucking liar" Vicki said leaning forward.

"What?"

"You're not getting pills. You're going to kill Amy"

"No I'm-"

"I seen it Dean" She said "I seen you do it...you can't she has a kid!"

"I have to" He said and sped the car up.

"You don't...and if Sam finds out?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" He said shrugging.

"You're going to hurt him by doing this Dean...he's ragile enough as it is..."

"I need to" he said and stopped the car outside another motel.

"Dean-" She began.

"You're either with me...or you're not"

"That's not fair" She sighed.

"Vicki" He said almost pleading "Please"

"Dean I can't just-" She began but he cut her off.

"Please...promise me"

"You're using that against me Dean! That's not fair"

"A promise is a promise" He shrugged.

She bit her lip and looked away from him, folding her arms. "You're unbelievable!"

He sighed."I know...I know" He said "But it's my gut...I always go with my gut...just stay here...I don't want something bag happening to you"

She un folded her arms "No. You're not going in there alone"

"Stay here" he said.

He left the room and snuck into the room, and no more than five minutes later, Amy followed. Vicki got out of the car and watched carefully, seeing the little boy going into the room and she sighed biting her lip as Dean walked out and over to the car.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Peachy" She answered.

"Listen-"

"Don't okay. I get it. But don't expect me to stand up for you when it comes to Sam" She shrugged and got into the car. He stood for a minute and then followed her in and started the car driving it back to the motel they were staying at.


	11. Trading Yesterday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's an Original Chapter :) Dean and Vicki's relationship is starting to blossom slightly but it will take a while..might surprise you though :D

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used)

**Thank you: **XKaterineNightingaleX for your review on the last chapter and A Special thanks to all who are supporting, reading, following and reviewing this story, so glad you like it and I hope it keeps that way :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trading Yesterday**

Everyone was in a large motel room, and Dean would steal glances at Vicki every now and then but she would ignore it unless he was talking to her about something. She moved from the couch and went into the "Kitchen" and went to pour herself a glass of water but just before she got to pour the water into the glass her head began to pound.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were talking about something. She put her hand to her temple and shook herself and poured the water into the glass but her vision began to blur and she went to put the glass to hr lips but a droplet of blood dropped into the water and it began to swirl around. She stared at it before putting the glass down and putting her hand to her nose and felt the sticky substance and moved her hand back seeing the blood on her fingers.

She frowned slightly before grabbing the cloth, her head started to hurt, and she felt as if her head was going to explode. She tried to focus on the sink.

"Vicki?" Bobby's voice asked.

She couldn't even answer back her head hurt that much.

"Vicki?" Sam's voice then asked.

It was then that something began to flash into her mind and she wasn't sure what but the next thing she knew, she was on her back and convulsing.

"Vic!" Dean called and the three of them moved over to her. "Hey, whoa, whoa calm down! Calm down"

"It...hurts" She cried.

"Calm down" Bobby soothed "WHat hurts?"

"My...head"

She tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't manage it and she stopped convulsing under them and they stared at her, Bobby put his hand to her mouth, she was breathing but it was short and raggid.

"Get her to the bed" He said and Sam moved, helping Dean lift her. Dean put one of her arms around his shoulder and picked her up. He moved her over to the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked staring down at her.

Dean wiped the rest of the blood away from her nose and frowned "No idea" He replied.

"Let's just keep an eye on her...we won't know what it is until she wakes up"Bobby stated.

* * *

_Vicki was walking around what seemed to be her parents home, she walked around it and it seemed...abandoned. "Mum?" She called out "Dad?" No answer. She moved around different things and moved up the stairs, going into her old room, it was still as small as she remembered it. She seen the boxes sitting, confused she opened one of the lids and found all her old Supernatural stuff. "Dean?" She called "Sam?...Bobby?" But got no answer. _

_She sighed and then moved from the room into the middle room, which had been her parents room. It was empty, all the stuff gone, she bit her lip and moved back out it and into the back room, which had been her two brother's room. Their stuff was gone too. "What the hell is going on?" She asked herself and went back down the stairs and into the living room. No pictures...no tv...no couches it was empty. The whole house, all apart from her room. _

_She went into the kitchen and seen a piece of paper lying on the floor, she picked it up. **"35 HospitalNDrive" **She knew the address. It had been her Gran's house when she was younger. She then opened the door and stepped out of the house and began walking. She knew exactly where she was going, the house being not far from there. _

_When she got there, she seen a car sitting in the driveway, and other cars sitting outside the house. She furrowed her brows and quickly ran up to the window. She looked in, seeing everyone she knew from her parents, to her brother's to her other family. "Mum!" She shouted but her mum didn't even look in her direction. "MUM!" She cried and went into the house. _

_She stared up the stairs and seen the shadow move, she frowned slightly before turning the handle on the foor for the living room and went in. Seeing everyone sitting, when she tried to talk to them none of them even payed attention to her. She seen her cousin sitting, who was sitting silently. She tried to touch her but her hand went right through her. _

_"No.." Vicki said "No...no no" She shook her head. _

_"To New beginnings" Her mum said and they all took a drink of whatever it was they were drinking. Vicki frowned. _

_"Mum! Dad! Can anbody hear me?" She asked. _

_Then they all disappeared "No" She cried "MUM!" She looked around to find herself standing in the house she shared with her friend. "Jen?" She asked as the other blonde walked past her. "Hey!" She shouted following her. _

_"HELP ME!" Vicki cried. She stumbled back and landed on her back and then found herself staring up at the darkene sky. _

_"They miss you" A voice said. _

_She sprung up and seen someone she didn't recognise. "Who are you?" She asked. _

_"Your subconscious" The woman replied and sat next to her. _

_"Why am I here?" Vicki asked. _

_"Because...in the back of your mind it's all you can think about...your family" _

_"Of course they're all I think about" _

_"You need to move past it"_

_"I can't" Vicki said.  
"Yes...you can" _

_"Vicki?" A voice asked. She looked around not seeing anyone. _

_"That's Sam" She said "They care about you, y'know" _

_"I know" Vicki said pushing the hair from her face. _

_"Vicki...can you hear me?" Sam's voice asked. _

_"Kitten you there?" Dean's voice said. _

_"I want to go home" Vicki said her lips going into a pout. _

_"This is your home" The woman said and patted her face "You don't have to be with them to remember the memories and the good times" _

_"BUt I miss them" _

_"They miss you. But you belong here. It's your home" _

_"Why are you telling me this?" Vicki asked rubbing a tear from her face. _

_"Because you needed to face it eventually" She said "They miss you...but they're okay" _

_Vicki frowned "I want to be with them" _

_"The world needs to move on" The woman said. "And so do you" _

_Vicki stayed silent Was the woman right? She looke up at the sky "Vicki!" Sam's voice said "Come on...wake up" _

_"Why can't I wake up?" Vicki asked. _

_"Because you're not ready too" _

_"Why?" _

_"You need to face it first" The woman said. "Face it"_

* * *

Sam and Dean stared down at the pale blonde worridely "Vicki...hey wake up" Sam said. Her eyes fluttered but they didn't open. "What do you think's going on in there?"

"I have no idea" Dean replied and rubbed the sweat away from her.

"Move idgits" Bobby said and moved over to the girl, he swiped something under her nose and she scrunched her face up but still her eyes stayed shut. "I thought that would've worked"

"Obviously not" Dean said.

"Sa you come with me...you watch her" Bobby said to Dean and the two went out of the room. Dean stared at her.

"Hey...you gonna sleep all day?" he asked. She stayed still "Come on"

He moved from the be and moved over to the table, he moved stuff around. Dean wasn't sure wha to do...he'd done this plenty of times with Sam but this felt different. Just then he seen Vicki's han move and he looked around and went back over to the bed.

She gasped, and her eyes sprung open, Dean gripped a hold of her and she clung to his shirt. She was panting.  
"Hey..hey it's okay" He said "It's okay"

She let out a sigh and leaned on him and then Bobby and Sam came back in.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Fine" She breathed.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know" She shrugged "I was walking around...screaming like an idiot ad nobody could hear me..."

"Who?"

"My family" She said "I don't know but then this woman said it was my subconscious"

"Subconsious?" Dean asked.  
"yeah" She nodded. "Said I needed to let go"

"Let go?"

"Of them"

"So what..?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" She shrugged "I think it was a dream but I'm not sure"

"But why did you have a fit?" Bobby asked.

She shrugged again "No clue"

"Need to keep an eye on you" Dean said "Just in case it happens again"

Vicki nodded slowly "Yeah" She mumbled.

She didn't know what to do...should she let go?

* * *

**I know this chapter was pretty sucky and pretty short but I wanted to try and original chapter...something I won't try again lol! **


	12. Defending your life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's Defending your Life :) Will something happen? hmmmmmm?

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used)

**Thank you: **XKaterineNightingaleX, niamheternal, maddie porter 37 and omg for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and A Special thanks to all who are supporting, reading, following and reviewing this story, so glad you like it and I hope it keeps that way :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Defending your life **

Vicki grabbed her coat and her notepad. They were in a small town because of the recent deaths "Hurry it up" Dean said to Vicki.

"Shut up" She replied. He rolled his eyes and she followed him into the Florists.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Uh, yes, I uh..." Dean began and he showed his F.B.I badge. "Just a few questions about a customer of yours, name of Matthew Hammond"

"Uh, sure. He's not in any trouble is he?" She asked.  
"Um actually he's no longer with us" Vicki said.

"Who are you?" She asked, Vicki smirked.

"An Intern" And her grin grew "His wife"

"Ah" The Flourist said. Dean glared at her and Vicki smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes. "Now it makes sense"

"What does?" Dean asked confused.

"He came in a couple of day's ago, paid me three years in advance to keep his monthly delivery going" She said.

"And where do the flowers go?" Vicki asked.

"A Miss Elizabeth Duren"

"You mind uh, writing Elizabeth's address down? I'd like to pay her a visit" Dean said.

* * *

The three of them walked through a graveyard, Vicki looking around cautiously.

"Here we go. Meet Elizabeth Duren" Dean said stopping at the grave.

"Died at ten. Wow. So who is she?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we chew on it back at the motel" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"we walked out here for nothing.." Vicki muttered following behind Sam and Dean.

They went back to the motel room and Sam went straight onto his laptop.

"Elizabeth Duren. Killed ten years ago when a neighbour backed out of his driveway, didn't see her bike. No one was ever charged. Police ruled it an accident" Sam said.

"Let me guess. The neighbour's our tenth floor pancake?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded "Least we know why he felt bad. I mean, the flowers..."

"Kind of makes you wonder if the guy was drink when he ran her over" Dean said.

Dean stared at the beer bottle he's drinking from "What? Are you gonna run someone over?" Vicki scoffed. "How long have you been drink driving for?"

"I don't drink drive" Dean scoffed.

"Liar" She muttered rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. All right. Well, regardless, now that we got a decent bead on ghost rider. Let's go"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Burn her bones. Put her to rest" Sam said.

"The fun never stops"

"I am so not coming" Vicki said shaking her head.

"Move it wife"

"You still going with that?" Sam asked.

"Mhm" Dean replied. "Yep"

Vicki rolled her eyes "I'll be fine here"

"No snooping!"

"What is there to snoop?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up and don't snoop!" he said as he and Sam left the motel room.

* * *

When Dean and Sam entered Vicki was lying upside down on the bed, asleep. Both Dean and Sam stared at her.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea" Dean said rolling his eyes. "Oh another night in the office, Why don't you take a shower first?"

"Listen to this, "A local man, Christopher Fisher was ripped to shreds in a wild animal attack last night" Sam said.

"It is a dangerous world out there" Dean smirked and flopped down onto the bed Vicki was lying on, he pouted when she didn't open her eyes and glare at him so he flopped backwards and Sam at at the table.

"He was in the restroom of a diner" Sam said.

Dean sat back up "Yeah that doesn't sound right" he said.

"Apparently uh none of the patrons saw anything. Guy calls 911, screaming about a dog, but the operator didn't hear anything either" Sam said. He moved and turned on his laptop and researched the guy "Wow. Looks like the guy had a history with dogs"

"Meaning?" Dean asked.  
"Five years ago, he was arrested for running a dog fighting operation" Sam said.

Dean moved hitting Vicki's head lightly when he went to sit at the table next to Sam. Vicki didn't wake up but moved and rolled over so she was lying on her stomach.

"Classy. All right. So what? He causes so much misery that some Rottweiler goes cujo on him from beyonf the grave? Wait a second. Do...do dogs even have ghosts?" Dean asked.  
"First I've heard of it" Sam replied.

"That sounds weird. Ghost dog?" Dean asked.

"No weirder than ghost car, you know?" Sam said.

"You know what does make sense? Vengence on the guy that Micheal Vick'd you. I mean, I'm no one to judge but it sounds to me like that guy had it coming" Dean said.

"Maybe...but maybe not. So he got busted, got probation, started volunteering at an animal shelter" Sam said.

"Yeah 'cause he had to" Dean sai.

"At first yeah. But he kept going long after he served his time. Looks like he really got into it. Raised a lot of money for the cause" Sam said and he turned the laptop round to show Dean the article that read "Dog Shelter thanks volunteers for efforts"

"Huh" Dean said.

"People change"

"yeah tell that to ghost dog" Dean said.

Dean got up and held a hand to his back, and moved away from the table.

"All right. Uh get suited up. Let's go check out the body" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam replied

"What?" Dean asked again and he turned back to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I...You okay?" Sam asked.

"Peachy. Yeah, let's do this" Dean said.

"Should we wake her-"

"Yeah" Dean said and he eyeballed Vicki and the two moved around getting changed. Dean then put a foot up on the bed and softly kicked her, she moved her hand around so fast he didn't seeit coming and she punched his leg. "You're lucky that's my good leg!" He snapped.

"Shut up" She mumbled.

"Come on...we're going out"

She groaned "Why do I need to come?"

"Because kitten, I said so" Dean smirked.

She huffed and got up fixed her hair and then followed them out.

* * *

Sam walked out of the Coronor's office "So guess what I found. Red dirt. Under his nails. On his shoes too"

"Just like the uh car crash guy's floor" Dean said.  
"yeah. So gotta be someplace around here they both walked" Sam said. They got in the impala to see that Vicki had fallen asleep again.

"She really wasn't kidding when she said she was sleep deprived" Dean said making a face.

Sam chucked and Dean stared the car, causing Vicki to jump and her eyes to flash open.

"Oh look...Sunshine is awake"

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You look ill" Sam said.

"Thanks" She replied.

"No...you're really pale, you have bags under your eyes, you feeling okay?" Dean asked agreeing with his brother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" She nodded.

Dean drove around and Sam gave him directions, Vicki was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Just then they followed the trail to an apple farm.

"an Apple farm?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Apparently whatever's in red dirt makes great apples" Sam replied.

"Wow. I'd be so interested in that if I ate apples" Dean said.  
"You do eat apples Idiot. You eat Apple pie...there are apples in apple pie" Vicki said.

Dean rolled his eyes "So this one's supposed to be pretty old, uh mostly abandoned. Few hundred acres" Sam said.

"A few hundred?! We're gonna be searching all year!" Dean huffed.

Just then a man ran onto the road and held his arms out for the car to stop.

"Whoa!" Dean shouted and jerked the car to a stop just in front of the man. All three got out.

"Hey. Uh...you okay?" Sam asked.

"Guy just jumped in front of a car Sam" Vicki said.  
"Uh you want us to help you sir?" Sam asked.

The man was leaning over, panting hard.

"Okay well why don't we get you out of here before you get roadkilled huh?" Dean asked with a nod.

"Yeah" The man nodded.

* * *

Sam handed the man a glass of water "So Warren, Just uh, take a minute. Tell us what's going on" Sam said.

"Look you're good people. I can see that, but you can't do anything for me. No one can" Warren said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Cause it's impossible. You won't even believe me" Warren said.

"Well try us" Dean said.

"I was just put on trail and sentenced to death" Warren said sighing.

"What'd you do?" Dean asked.

"Held up a liquor store. I killed the owner and his wife. I wasn't thinking. I was young" Warren said

"Young? When was this?" Dean asked.

"1981" Warren said.

"And they just put you on trail?" Dean scoffed.

"No, no, I just got out of prison"

"Okay you're making less sense the more you talk" Dean said. He got up from his chair and Sam stood too, and held an arm out to stop Dean from going anywhere.

"No it's okay. Just...go on" Sam said.

"Did 30 years. I just got paroled. Not that you're ever free of that. I think about it ever day" Warren sad.

"So, then, what were you running from?" Vicki asked.

"Well I told you, the trail! All I know is, one minute I'm at the bar, and the next, I get jumped, wake up in a damn courtroom"

"Courtroom? Like a...courtroom?" Dean asked.

"Well no. There was a judge. Everything was crazy. It was in a barn"

"At the apple farm?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Warren said.

"And this bar where you were grabbed?" Sam asked.

"Neal's Tavern" Warren said.

Sam turned to Dean "Same place Matthew Hammond went before his...car accident. Think maybe dog guy went there too?" He asked and then turned to Warren "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"You believe me? Who the hell are you?" Warren demanded.

"We kind of...specialize in crazy. So, uh, this judge-he got a name?" Sam asked.  
"No but there was these weird symbols" Warren replied.

"Symbols? Do you remember any of 'em? Can you draw them?" Sam asked and handed Warren a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Excuse us a sec" Dean said "Can I talk to you? You too" he said pointing at Vicki. She noded and followed them outside.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"What is it?" Sam uh, how about a drunk driver, Micheal Vick, a murderer" Dean said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And...when did our black and white case turn to mud? I'm just saying I'm having a hard time not rooting for the ghosts on this one" Dean said.

"No you said it yourself. It's not on us to judge" Sam said.

"Yeah except that, that's complete crap. Everybody judges all day long. Look, I'm just supposed to ignore what that guy did?" Dean asked.

"We've shot people, Dean...more than two" Sam said.  
"Yeah, you know what? When those ghosts come to kick my ass, they've got a compelling case"

"So what you're saying...What you don't want to work the job anymore?" Sam asked.

"I'm just saying you know, one simple friggin' day on the hob...is that too much to ask?" Dean aske.

"Well look, I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna go try and find that barn. You coming?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna check the bar" Dean said.

"To work or drink?" Vicki asked.

"I haven't decided yet" He shrugged and walked away.

"What is wrong with him?" Sam asked as Dean turned the corner. Vicki swallowed.

"No idea" She lied.

Sam shook his head "COme on" He said and the two went back into the motel room.

"What's going on? Where'd he go?" Warren asked when they entered the room.

"He uh...Everythin'g fine. Look, let's go back to that farm" Sam said.

"Oh no, no, no" Warren said "I'm not going back"

"Warren I need your help finding that barn" Sam said.

"It's red, it stands out. I'm not going back. They're out there"

"Who?" Vicki asked.

"The People I killed. I just...no. No!" He said.

"You're safer with me than not!" Sam said.

"No"

"Okay" Sam sighed and he grabbed the piece of paper Warren was holding "Fine"

Sam made a salt circle around the chair Warren was sitting in.

"I need you to stay inside the circle until I get back okay? It'll protect you" Sam said.

"How?" Warren asked.

"Just trust me okay? I'm trying to help"

Sam turned the tv on and tossed the remote to Warren.

"Stay put" he said. He pulled out his phone and he and Vicki made their way out of the motel room "Bobby, hey. me. Listen-I'm sending you some symbols to look up" Sam said. "Stay put" Sam mouthed before shutting the door.

They got outside and Sam stood after hanging up the phone and looked to Vicki. "What?" She asked.

"I don't know.." HE shrugged.

"I'll go get Dean" She said.

"Right...watch what you're doing"

"I'm the protector" She said and Sam smirked rolling his eyes and got into the impala and drove off as Vicki made her way to the bar, theday sky turning to night as she walked. She finally made it and she seen him standing outside of the bar and she scowled slightly.

"It's been a while. But you owe yourself. There's nothing but a ground ball...you just got to put your mitt down. You are Dean Wincheste. This is what you do" He said.

"DO what?" Vicki asked making him jump back in surprise.

"You following me now?" He demanded.

"Uh...looks like it" She shrugged.  
"Why?"

"To see if you're okay"

"Well I'm fine" he said.

"So...you gonna be going home with a girl?" She asked. Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know...a girl...probably the bartender" Vicki said.

"WHy do you care?" He asked, his tone cold.

"I don't...really" Vicki shrugged.

"Well back off then and leave me the hell alone, you're a kid not my mom" He snapped at her

She stared at him in surprise and he stared back at her, clearly regretting his words. Vicki nodded "Okay" She said, her lips pursed and she turned on her heel.

"Vicki, I didn't mean it" She shrugged "Vicki wait" Dean called but she ignored him and kept walking and Dean heaved a sigh. His phone began to ring and he walked a little bit further and went to answer it but before he got the chance too, he was grabbed and the phone fell to the ground.

Vicki walked back to the motel and her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Walking back to the motel" She said.

"Put Dean on"

"Um...I'm not with Dean" She said.

"Where is he?"

"Um probably on his way to the bartender's house"

"Oh great" Sam huffed.

"Why?"

"I found some stuff...I'll come to you now-"

"No it's fine. You get Dean and I'll stay at the motel...keep an eye on-"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Well...I don't know? Just a suggestion" She shrugged. "I'll see you later"

"She hung up and put her phone in her pocket and went into the motel and headed up to the room, just as she went to enter the door burst open and Warren ran out, alost knocked her off her feet.

"You were supposed to say in the circle" She said but he ignored her and ran for it down the hall. "Warren!" She called and ran after him. She followed him until he came back up the stairs but he stopped and froze.

"No. Please. I'm sorry"

Vicki rounded the corner and stopped seeing his face was almost begging "Please he begged. Just then he flew back and Vicki gasped rushing forward. The blood began to pool from him and she put pressure on it.

"Hey...stay with me...Warren..." She said. "Warren!" His eyes closed and she bit back a sigh before moving her hand over onto the wound and putting it above it. SHe bit her lip "Come on...don't die on me" The blood seeped onto her hands and she pulled out her phone and called 911, not giving her name but then hung up and stood, blood was on her jeans, splatters on her converse and on her top.

She then got a flash of Dean being held captive...chained to a chair "Guilty" The man said who was sitting in what looked to be a judges panel. She gasped and took off out the motel, managing to find a car, how to drive it she didn't know but ended up getting there anyway. She found the Barn and snuck in, seeing Sam talking to Dean.

"Right how could you? I mean are you psychic? That's a question" Sam said.

"No. Uh definitely not psychic"

"Great. So why would you feel guilty about not predicting the future?" Sa asked.

"Yeah. I guess that doesn't make any sense. Actually, yeah, no I don't" Dean said.

"What about Jo? Did you actually kill her?"

"Uh, no" Dean replied.

"Isn't it true that you don't feel guilty about her? That you're just...sad she's dead? That it just...blows?" Sam asked.

_ Nice one Moose. _Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Actually yeah, maybe yeah" Dean said.

"Mm-mm-mm. I like your style Sam. Very engaging" Osiris said.

"Dean. Does any of this feel like it's really...on you?" Sam asked.

"Not really" Dean shrugged.  
"Then is your heart heavy with guilt or just plain heavy and none of this guy's business?" Sam asked and Vicki smirked.  
"Uh what you said...the second thing"

"Then I rest my case" Sam said.

"Hold on. Someone's lurking"

Vicki swallowed "The protector can come out" She froze slightly "Come on..." She huffed and blew a curl from her face and stepped out "Well aren't we a little bloody"

She shrugged "Your point being?" She asked.

he smirked back and both Sam and Dean gawked at her.

"Very good. Both of you" Osirs said "All right because I really enjoyed that, I'm gonna be generous and ask, Dean do you want me to call my last witness?"

Dean thought for a minute "Or have we had enough?"

"What the hell's he talking about?" Sam demanded.

"Enough Ally McBealing. Just drop the hammer will ya?" Dean asked.

"Wait, Dean he's giving us more time!" Sam said.

"It's not gonna make a difference Sam" Dean said.

"Wait" Vicki said "Does anybody...ever..get not Guilty?"

"It's rare" Osiris said.

"I know what's gonna happen" She said "I seen it...and uh...I think you should reconsider...and let him go"

"I can't do that"

"And why not?" She asked.

Osiris smirked "Because I said so"

"That's hardly a reason why" Vicki protested. "You can't just-"

"What judge him?"

"It's not your place" Vicki said.

"Oh really?"

"Really" She nodded and folded her arms.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because I know" she said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't continue with this"

"Dean might be an ass. But there is all those people he's saved over the years. He's not guilty of anything, yeah he's done things he's not proud of but who hasn't? I mean...if you had to be judged...wow... the amount of people you've killed recently" Vicki said and all three of them stared at her in amazement "But he doesn't deserve to be judged for the bad because all the good he's done out weighs it"

"Does it?" Osiris asked.

"Yeah" Vicki said with a shrug "He doesn't deserve to die just because you say so. He and Sam are heroes...and don't get paid...sometimes they don't even get thanked but they don't complain they just keep on going because it's their job...and he's not guilty of anything"

"Very interesting case" Osiris said. Vicki went to say something "You done?" She gaped at him and he banged his staff three times on the ground "The Court's reached a verdict. I find you, Dean Winchester, guilty in your heart...and sentence you to die. I'd suggest you get your affairs in order quickly"

"That's not-" Vicki started but Osiris vanished leaving all of the alone in the Barn.

"Great" Sam said.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Dean asked.

"What?" Vicki asked and looked at her hands "Oh...uh...Warren..he got shot"

"He's dead?" Sam asked.

"He didn't stay in the circle" Vicki said. "So I'd expect the police to be there"

"Great" Dean muttered.

The three of them went into the motel, undetected by the police, and went in Sam looked at the broken salt line.

"Damn it I told him" Sam huffed.

"Osiris would've gotten to him one way or another. Guy's batting a thousand" Dean said.

"There's still time. We can figure something out"

* * *

Bobby had called Sam to tell him about the Ram's horn and Sam had gone to find it, Vicki had gone for a shower and was now pouring salt around Dean.

"Listen" he began.  
"Let's not" She said waving him off.

"Vicki-"

"Dean" She warned. "I'm not caring about my feelings right now. Your safety is more important"

He stared at her for a minute "Feelings?"

"Never mind" She mumbled rolling her eyes.

"What feelings"

"I said never mind" She muttered "Just stay put"

"I'm not exactly gonna go anywhere" He retorted.  
"Shut up" She replied. "I'm gonna...go outisde"

"Right" He nodded.

"You need me-"

"Shout. I know" He said with a nod and Vicki bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to leave or not. "Listen..thanks...for what you said in there"

"Youu're saying this like you're going to die" Vicki said folding her arms.  
"I am going to die"

"No you're not" She replied. "I won't let you"

He shrugged and Vicki sighed and backed up to the door and opened it, she stepped out and closed the door over and listened.

"You can come out now" Dean said.

"You know I'd never do this" Jo's voice said.

"I know"

"I guess it's his thing. Some kind of twisted eye for an eye" Jo said.

"It's okay" Dean replied.

"No it's not. You deserve better" Jo said.

"No you did. You deserved better Jo" Dean said.

"Dean, my life was good. Really" She said.

"He was right, you know that dick judge, about me" Dean said.

Vicki bit her lip and closed her eyes, thinking...would he die?

"No he wasn't" Jo said.

"You were a kid" Dean said.

"Like Vicki?" Jo asked and Vicki's eyes opened.

"That's different" Dean said.

"Not true" Jo said.

"YOu and Sam. I ust...you know hunters were never kids. I never was. I didn't even stop to think about it" Dean said.

"It's not your fault. It wasn't on you" Jo said.

"No but I didn't want to do it alone. Who does? No the right thing would have been to send your ass back home to your mom" Dean said.

"Like to have seen you try. He was right about one thing" Jo said.

"What? Your massive crush on me?" Dean asked.

"Shut up. You carry all kinds of crap you don't have to Dean, It kinda gets clearer when you're dead. Vicki was right too...you saved all those people...you saved me plenty of times..."

"Well in that case you should be able to see that I am 90%...crap. I get rid of that, what then?" Dean asked.

"You really want to die not knowing? Dean" Jo said.  
"Yeah" He said.

"It's time" Jo said.

Vicki had to fight back the urge to go in and blast Jo full of rock salt because she knew it wasn't Jo's fault.

"Come on Dean. I used to hunt ghosts" Jo said "I know the tricks"

Glass shattered and Vicki could hear wind "he's making me do this"

"It's okay" Dean said.

Nothing happened...everything was silent. "Jo?" Dean asked. Vicki hesitantly opened the door and peeked in.  
"You still alive?" she asked.

Dean just looked at her and then sighed, Vicki walked into the room and shut the door.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She just...disappeared"

"Is it wrong that I wanted to blast her full of rock salt?" Vicki asked.

Dean smirked "What do you mean?"

"I mean...when I heard her say it's time...my whole body was telling me to come in and shoot her...to give you another few minutes"

"That's your protector crap creeping in"

"Crap?" Vicki asked cocking an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged "Thanks" He said.

"For?"

"Everything" He said and he moved over to her. "Everything"

"Don't mention it" She said with a shrug.

"You've done a lot for us...for Sam...for me" Dean said.

"Like I said...don't mention it" she said and she looked up realizing just how close he was. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he murmered softly.

"Dean wh-" But before she got to finish he leaned in just as the door opened. Vicki's heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"Was I...interuppting something?" Sam asked.

"No" Dean replied with a smirk.

Vicki shook her head and moved picking up the duffel bag lying on the floor, she picked it up and put it on the bed, Sam rolled his eyes and copied her at the other bed. She avoided Dean's eyes and pulled the duffel over her shoulder.

"Come on...let's get out of here" Sam said and Vicki followed him out, Dean following them out a minute later.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Vicki were sitting next to the impala, Dean offered Vicki a beer and she took it, and he smirked slightly before sitting next to Sam.

"You're lucky I like you" he said to Vicki.

"What?" She asked.

"Yo're sitting on the trunk of my baby...you're lucky I like you" He replied.

Vicki rolled her eyes and took a drink of the beer, staring out in front of her.

"So uh, did it seem like...you know, like...she was in pain?" Sam asked, talking about Jo.

"No. No, just kind of faded. Regular Jo. Actually, maybe a little happier" Dean said.

Dean took a drink of his beer and Vicki kicked her legs out in front of her.

"I got a question. So where the hell did that come from, volunteering to defend me?" Dean asked.

"He was gonna kick me out" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know man-In another life, you uh...you might have made a pretty decent scuzzbag" Dean said and Sam laughed.

"I'm 0 or 1. Dean" Sam said.

"Ah it's not your fault. You were pretty convincing" Dean said.

"So who was he talking about?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Dean replied.

"That whole final witness thing"

Vicki eyed Dean and then Sam and Sam looked at her and she shrugged.

"No idea. Honestly that could be about anybody dead we know. By the way...I mean I get why judge Judy put me on trail...I got guilt coming out of my pores. But...why'd he skip you?" Dean asked.

"I think I just don't...feel guilty anymore" Sam said.

"Come on" Dean scoffed.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you, Dean. I've spent a lot of time feeling pretty crapp-like my whole life" Sam said.

"What you got a secret stash of happy pills?" Dean smirked.  
"I want some" Vicki grinned.

"Hell" Sam said seriously and Vicki's grin fell and Dean looked quizzical. "Look I'm not saying it's logical. I just...you know, I feel like I did a lot of stuff I should have felt bad for, and then I paid a lot of dues and came out the otherside you know?"

"And that worked? I mean you really feel kike your...your slate's wiped?" Dean asked.

"No. Nothing ever gets wiped" Sam said.

Vicki slid off the trunk of the Impala and bit back a sigh. Sam started to walk around to the passanger side.

"You know? Sometimes I see Lucifer when I friggin' brush my teeth, but, I don't know. I guess I just finally feel like...my past is my past and I can move on with my life. You know, hopefully" Sam said.

"Easier said than done" Dean said.

"Not arguing that" Sam sad.

"Well I don't know whether to be jealous or weirded out" Dean said.

"You'll get used to it. I mean, I don't want to sound lame but...I kind of feel good, Dean" Sam said.

"Well you are going to be a pleasure to ride with" Dean smirked.

The three of them got into the impala and Dean began driving, Vicki knew for a fact that this whole thing wasn't going to end well..like Dean had said..it's just a matter of when.


	13. Shut up, Dr Phil

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan (She's scottish by the way). She's based on someone I know.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's Shut Up, Dr. Phil :) I've been looking forward to this one because y'know Spike (James Masters) and Cordelia (Charisma Carpenter) are in it and Vicki's gonna do soooo much fangirling (not really lol, she will however be quite happy lmao)

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used)

**Thank you: **XKaterineNightingaleX, niamheternal and maddie porter 37 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and A Special thanks to all who are supporting, reading, following and reviewing this story, so glad you like it and I hope it keeps that way :D

**niamheternal: **Thank you that means so much to me, I'm glad you obsess over it (that sounds bad...lol)

** .37?: **Oh you really don't have to do that :P But thank you so much it means a lot to hear that you all like the story:D Hope you keep liking this :P

**Apologies: **For the spelling and Grammar mistakes, I'm writing these chapter's on my iPad because I can't get onto my laptop due to not being at home, but I will try and keep my grammar mistakes in check.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shut Up, Dr. Phil**

Vicki was sitting outside watching Sam run up and down like a mad man "You would think someone was chasing you" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good for you" Sam shrugged and stopped taking the water bottle out her hand and gulping it down. "SO..."

"So?" Vicki replied and swung her legs out and in again.

"You like Dean?" Sam asked.

Vicki almost choked "Excuse me?"

"I saw you two the other day, almost kissing...if you handn't already" Sam smirked.

"We didn't. We won't. Ever" Vicki said folding her arms.

"Really?" Sam laughed. "Cause the way you two were molded together in the bed this morning doesn't say anything"

"Shut up Sam" Vicki said with a nod.

"Okay then" Sam smiled and began running again. Vicki rolled her eyes and jamp off the small wall she'd been sitting on. Sam jogged back towards her and the two entered the room. Dean was sitting at the table on the laptop.

"Somebody better be chasing you" Dean said.

"Like I told her. It's good for you" Sam shrugged.

"No. no it's not good for you" Dean began as Vicki sat on the bed. "Look at you. You're a mess and you stink. Well, while you were out being Lance Armstrong" b

"Isn't he a biker?" Vicki asked as Sam took a sports drink from the fridge.

"That would be biking" Sam nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes "I was working. You ever heard of a town called Prosperity, Indiana?" Dean asked.

"Has anybody?" Sam asked.

"Two of their fine citizens died over the past two weeks. Uh this one chick, she uh, roasted underneath one of those beehive hair dryers at the hair salon" Dean said and he turned the laptop screen around so Sam could read it "And this other guy boiled in a hot tub"

"You don't see a lot of that" Sam said.

"No, you don't" Dean agreed.

"It's worth checking out"

"Yeah"

"You know, one more thing. What's going on with you?" Sam asked.

"We have had this conversation Sam" Dean said.

"No we haven't see to do that you'd have to uh, sort of...speak" Sam shrugged.

"Okay let's see if you can get this straight. See you're...you're new Sam, right, Lance Armstrong"

"Biking" Vicki muttered getting a glare.

"And uh, and I'm still me okay? All right, so...so you might see things different now, uh...call it a runner's high or some crap...but that doesn't mean that something's going on with me, okay?" Dean said.

"Yeah, okay" Sam shrugged and walked away.

"No don't say "Yeah okay" like "Yeah okay" Dean said.

"Yeah, okay" Sam's voice said. Vicki smirked and Dean made a face and looked at Vicki who shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't even open my mouth" She said with a shrug.

Dean got up and moved, looking out to see if Sam could see him, he then turned and tried to stretch on the chair but made a face and moved back to sit down.

"Well...that was not needed" Vicki said.

"Shut up" Dean said.

* * *

_JOSEPHNE'S HAIR SALON_

"And nobody was back here but Wendy" Dean said.

"No. But I was only gone for a minute" Chris, the hairdresser, said.

"You can't even crank these things past a certain temptreture, am I wrong?" Dean asked.

"If it started to blow a fuse or something it would have shut down" Chris said.

"So you're saying this couldn't have happened" Vicki said.

"Basically I'm saying it couldn't have happened" Chris nodded in agreement.

Dean moved and looked behind the hairdryer frae "The insuurance adjusters already did that" Chris said.

"Thanks for the heads up" Dean said. He pulled back and Vicki noticed him put something into his pocket "Thanks for your time"

"No problem"

He and Vicki walked out of the hair salon and began walking "What is that?" Vicki asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What did you put in your pocket?" Vicki asked.

"A coin"

"So you find a penny...wow"

"No. It's not that kind of coin" Dean said and he pulled it out and handed it to her, she stared down at it.

"Oh" She said and handed it back to him as he pulled out his phone.

"Found something...a coin" Dean said "It's not American, I don't know where it's from. It was wedged back behind one of those machines. Somebody could have dropped it. Of course they don't have pockets in those robe thingies that they make you wear" Dean said and Vicki eyed him, and he stopped next to the bench and pointed at the plants "Shut up. I observe with my eyes...uh maybe. Why don't you just run home, Lance?" Dean smirked and Vicki mouthed "Biker" to him and he waved her off "Yeah I'll be there in a bit"

He then walked towards something called Van's Liquor. "Where are you going?" Vicki asked.

"Be back in a minute" he said and walked in.

"Whatever" Vicki said and began walking. She looked around and then something stopped her from walking, an image flashed in her mind..."Spike?" She muttered confused. Vicki began walking again, until she came across a building, she had no clue where she was going. But she read the plaq "DON STRAK Founder of Prosperity Charity Foundation"

"Why do I know that name?" She asked. Her phone began to ring "Hello?"

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean demanded.

"I wasn't gonna stand outside that bar waiting on you" Vicki snapped.

"Where are you?"

"Go get a drink" She said rolling her eyes and hung up.

"Seeing anyting interesting?" A voice asked. Vicki turned her head and almost laughed.

"Spike?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Sorry..." She said "I'm away with it today..."

"Don Stark" He said and put his hand out.

"Vicki" She said shaking his hand.

"You're not American" He said.

"No, No I'm-"

"Scottish" he nodded "Very interesting place"

"Uh...not really" She smiled

"Oh, I've been...it is"

"Right" She laughed. "I didn't find it all that interesting"

"You were brought up there" He said with a smile "I'm sure it was good growing up"

"it was...uh...I guess you could say that" She shrugged.

"Now what is a girl like you doing in a small town like this?" He asked.

"I'm just lurking" She laughed.

Don smirked and then looked to the window "Ah, well it was nice meeting you Vicki"

"You too" She said with a nod. He then gave her a smile before walking off and getting into his car. Her heart was thumping wildly. "Oh my god" She mouthed. Her phone began ringing again "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Sam's voice asked.

"Uh...some big white building...you can't miss it" She said and hung up.

About five minutes later Sam and Dean stopped the impala and got out, and made their way over to her.

"Man this strak guy is really plugged in, huh?" Sam said.

"So all the players in this...this shopping center project have either fried, boiled, or kebabbed" Dean said "He could be next" He took out his flask and unscrewed the lid, Vicki scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really? From a freaking flask?" Sam asked "What are you bad Santa? On the job?"

"We're always on the job...and what are you scoffing at?" he asked Vicki as Sam pulled out his phone.

"Nothing" SHe said dryly.

"All right. Bobby e-mailed back. I sent him a few pics of those coins you found. Romanian Cryillic used only in the mid 15th Century. Apparently, it's an antique Wallachian ducat" Sam said.

"So we're looking for an old Romanian?" Dean asked.

"You know, is it just me or is this really weird?" Sam asked pointing to the dead plants.

"Huh. I've seen this once before, where t-the plants are all dead in one spot" Dean said.

"A bus bench with Wendy Goodson's picture on it. I mean I'm not expert but I don't think plants are supposed to act like this" Dean said. "Come on"

Vicki and Sam followed him to the impala and they drove to a large house. They walked up and Dean knocked on the door. Don opened the door and gave a smile "Ah, Vicki...what can I help you with?"

Both Dean and Sam looked at her and she pointed at them "They're F.B.I" She said with a shrug "I'm just an intern"

"Come in" Don said and moved so they could walk in and he shut the door over.

"We're here about the deaths that have happened recently" Sam said.

"If the bureau's involved I assume you think all three were murdered" Don said.

"It's looking that way, yes" Dean said.

"Now, Mr. Stark you had a relationship with all three victims, correct?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I knew them in business circles, I guess. Sure"

"And you were involved in a, uh, a-a shopping center project. Why'd that fall through?" Dean asked.

"Uh, t-these things happen" Don said.

They were then interuppted by a small blonde, probably about the age and height of Vicki.

"Oh. Jenny. THese gentlemen are from the FBI. Jenny Klien my assistant" Don said.

"Hi there" She smiled "Okay, Don. I'm off to the cleaner's and then I'm gonna stop at beaman, beaman and beamen for the revised contracts" She said.

"Hurry on back. You know how things fall apart without you" Don said.

She laughed "Oh I baked you some cupcakes...coconut"

"Coconut,...you're good to me Jenny" He said.

"I'll see you soon" She smiled and left.

"She bakes cupcakes" Don smiled and all of them stared at him.

"Yummy" Dean said sarcastically and Vicki glared at him.

"You know could you point me to the restroom? I had a little bit to much java" Sam said.

"Yeah, around the corner, down the hall" Don said

"Thanks" Sam said and with that Sam left the room.

"So uh usually in cases like these-" Dean began.

"Are there cases like these?" Don asked.

"You'd be surprised" Dean said. "Uh We start with the basics..do you have any business rivals?"

"Sure. Tons. You know, real estates brutal" Don said.

"Well, that was easy" Dean said.

"On the other hand I've demonstarted my love for this town, and I think it's safe to say I'm respected for what I've done here" Don said.

"But is there anyone who might want to ruin your plans?" Vicki asked.

He gave her a quick smile "Lots, not that they would ever follow through with them of course" Don shrugged. He then moved, both Vicki and Dean following him. Dean stared at the picture frame in fascination "Yeah, one of my real treasures" Don said.

"To Don-take no prisoners. D. Trump" The Trumpster. Wow!" Dean said.

"Like I said success breeds fierce competeition" DOn said as Sam entrered the room "But in the end, everyone here respects and admires me"

"Including your wife?" Sam asked. All three turned to look at him "Sorry. It's just we heard the two of you were spolitting up, right?"

"Yeah that's uh-that's what we heard" Dean said.

"Yeah, Maggie and I are going through a tough time. It's seperation...temporary. Sometimes you know you grow apart. It's no one's fault" Don said.

"And how would you describe the uh-the issues between you and your wife?" Sam asked

"It's just one of those marital misunderstandings, you know"

"Oh I know" Dean smirked and looked at Vicki who shot him a dirty look. Don smirked slightly and Vicki folded her arms.

"No, I'm sorry I don't" Sam said.

"It's one of those vague hard to define passages" Don said.

"She caught you cheating huh?" Dean smirked "I couldn't help but notice uh things were kind of cordial between you and your assistant, pretty good with the ladies there, Mr. Stark? It's a blessing and a curse isn't it?"

"What would you know?" Vicki shot at Dean who glared at her.

"Guy's, I'm a people person, and I admire dynamic, confident women" Don said.

"Admire"? Sam asked.

"Okay look, it's true I had a recent...little thing with a business associate, but that's all it was" Don said.

"A "Thing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah"

"Like a...like a shoe or a golf club" Sam said.

"Right. Like a waffle iron" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Yeah. No, see, Don, uh wices generally think of an affair as something more than a thing" Dean said.  
"Yes and when Maggie found out about it, she needed some time off, temporarily" Don said.

"Hmm now if we were to guess that the uh business associate was Wendy Goodson, would we win the weekened trip to Maui?" Dean smirked.

"No her death had nothing to do with the afair. It was over long before the accident" Don said.

"If it was an accident" Dean shot.

"You're not implying that Maggie was behind this" Don said.

"No we're not implying anything. We're just saying...you should be careful. And ask her to dinner and apologize" Sam said.

"Yeah and uh grovel. wouldn't hurt" Dean said.

They walked out of the house "Found a bunch of hex junk in their stuff. Clearly her thing, And the empty closet didn't seem like she was coming back anytime soon" Sam said and he noticed more dead plants.

"So, Don admires Wendy, biblically Wendy dies weird, and the scornedweife is into the dark stuff"

"While Don's just in the dark" Sam said.

"It's kind of like "Bewitched" you know Don's Darrin, doesn't even know it. A lot of laughs until, uh, you cheat on your wife" Dean said.

"A bewitched reference? Really?" Sam scoffed.

"Dude, Nicole Kidman was in the remake. Redhead. Hello!" Dean said.

"Look at all these dead plants" Sam said.

"Huh. It's kind of like the real estate lady's place and Don's statue thing" Dean said.

"You know if she's strong enough just being pissed off is enough to send some pretty bad vibes their way" Sam said.

"Literally killing everything around her just by pms-ing at it" Dean said and earned a punch to the arm, he glared at Vicki who glared back at him "Eeh, that's not creepy at all" He finished. He pulled out his phone "Bobby, hey it's Dean. Listen-Winchester...Yeah very funny, so we need our kind of terminix...A witch...Yeah we're headed over to her place to ger you some more specifics so if you just uh...y...thank y..." Dean said and hung up "He's on it"

The three of them got in the impala and Dean drove, Sam and Vicki stayed with the car while Dean snuck into Maggie Starks house. They waited silently until they heard the sound of an enguine and Sam tried calling Dean. Vicki seen her getting out and almost choked "Oh my god" She said. Sam closed over the trunk of the impala and ran over to her.

"Mrs. Stark" He said holding up his fake badge "Could we have a moment?"

"Of course, um would you mind coming back in say half an hour? It's just a really bad time right now" She said.

"It's very important that I talk to you" Sam said.

"Of course, and I'm happy too. I'm just in the middle of an emergency, so please come back. Thank you" She said and went to go into the house. Vicki watched as Sam pushed down on Maggie's car and set off the alarm, to alert Dean that she was back. Maggie whirled to look, an evil glint in her eye. Sam began to move his leg several times.

"I'm sorry...uh...restless leg syndrome" He said.

"We'll go now...sorry for the trouble" Vicki said and grabbed Sam's shirt and dragged him away.

A few moments later Dean came out "Spoiler alert" He said holding up a picture. Jenny and the library card. "Jenny Klein's next. Swiped her photo off a hex deck but Maggie's gonna notice it's gone eventually. We got to get over to Jenny's"

They got in the impala and Dean sped away from Maggie's house and drove to Jenny's, when they got there Dean and Sam pounded on the door. Nobody answered but choking could be heard which caused both Dean and Sam to kick the door open and the three of them rushed in. They went in to find Jenny spitting up blood into the kitchen sink and Dean grabbed a hold of her.

"Find the coin now" Dean demanded. After another minute of Vicki and Sam looking Dean became agitated "Come on guy's!"

"You try finding it!" Vicki growled and she got up on the counter, and looked on the top of the cupboards "Bingo" She muttered and handed it to Sam. Sam put it on the counter and shot it. Jenny stopped spitting up blood and stared at them all. Sam helped Vicki back down onto the floor as Dean led Jenny over to the couch. She began to become hysterical.

"There were tiny beating hearts in my cupcakes. There tiny hearts in my cupcakes, hearts in my cupcakes" She cried "That's never happened before! Hearts in my cupcakes!"

"Should I slug her?" Dean asked.

"DOn't be an idiot!" Vicki said "She nearly ate a heart"

"Give it a second" Sam said.

"Oh my god, what just happened?" Jenny asked calming down slightly.

"You were hexed" Sam said.

"Hexed? Who are you people? What the hell do I do?" Jenny asked.

"What you do is go in there and pack a bag, you get in your car and you go" Dean said.

"Go where?" Jenny asked.

"Doesn't matter. Look, 500 or 600 miles ought to do it. You got someone real powerful real pissed, and now they're trying to get rid of you. In line with that you might want to cool things with Don Stark" Sam said.

"Don Stark?" Jenny asked "What are you talking about?"

"You and Don. You know" Dean said.

"You know?" There's no "You know" Jenny snapped.

"No?" Sam asked.

"Don Stark is my boss, that's it. He's married for god sakes"

"Yeah well..." Dean said.

"Me and Don Stark. Ew." Jenny said disgustedly.

Vicki raised her eyebrows as Sam led her into the other room.

"Okay" Dean said and she looked at him "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Vicki said and attempted to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"You've been in a mad mood with me all day...why?" He asked.

"What?" She scoffed.

"Bad mood...throwing snide words at me" He said with a shrug.

She just looked at him and then made a face pulling her arm from his grip "Just one of those day's" She said.

"Just...one of those day's? What are you pms'ing?" He asked getting a glare and an almost threatning look from the smaller blonde. "Okay...sorry just don't take your bad moods out on me"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you" She said "You guy's are the only ones who get to have an off day? No. Sorry Dean. I don't thinkso, that's not how it works"

"Is it because I tried to kiss you?" He smirked.

"If it weren't for me being the better person I would punch you in the face" She said.

He smiled "I'd like to see you try-" He said.

"Don't test me" She said making a face and went to leave but stopped and turned "What makes you think it's because you tried to kiss me?"

"I don't know. You've been off since then" He said.

"It has nothing to do with it" She shrugged.

"Then what is it?"

"I told you...it's just one of those day's" She said.

"SO you would've let me kiss you?" He asked cockily.

Vicki glared and rolled her eyes and with that she left the room.

* * *

The three of them were sitting in the impala as Don Stark walked out of the building but stopped near his statue, and then statue's face cracked and fell off. Don turned and then huffed towards his car and got in.

"Now she's just getting nasty. Kiling the girlfriend is one thing, but his commemorative bust? That's got to hurt" Dean said.

"She'll take out the whole town out, Dean. She doesn't care who gets in the way" Sam said.

"You guy's recognise them?" Vicki asked leaning forward.

"No" Sam said "Do you?"

"Uh...Spike and Cordelia from Buffy?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Both Winchester's turned to look at her quizzically. "Come on...you've never watched Buffy?"

"Uh..no...we were out hunting REAL monsters" Dean said making a face.

"Shut up Dean" She snapped and sat back.

Dean's phone rang and he answered it "Hey Bobby, what do you got?...Yeah?...You think that'll take her out?...All right...No I don't need to write it down. I'll remember. Go ahead...mhm" He said "The...wait hang on hang on." Dean guestured to Vicki and she rolled her eyes grabbing the pen and the notepad from the seat and hande them to him. "Yeah?...Wait. Wa...ho...ho...hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Okay what was that last one?...right...Uh-hu...I'll remember it's fine"

* * *

Vicki and Dean were sitting in the motel room, Dean was eating pie and Vicki was looking something up on Sam's laptop. Sam came in.

"Dude, pie" Dean grinned.

Sam dropped a plastic bag down onto the table, the smell then wafting right up Dean and Vicki's nose.

"Ugh that is-" Dean began.

"Chicken feet. Just like the recipe calls for. Butcher's fridge is down" Sam said.

"It's disgusting" Vicki whined.

"I can smell that"

"Uh says the power's been wonky and he's lost so much product, he probably won't even make rent. Ditto every shop on the block, nothing but burst pipes and blackouts" Sam said.

"Huh" Dean said.

"He says it's like all of a suddden the town ran out of luck" Sam said.

"Coincidence right?" Vicki asked making a face at the chicken feet.

Dean got up and picked up the bag and swung it in front of Vicki's face. "You better get that away from me before I ram it down your throat!" She snapped and Dean laughed and walked over to Sam.

"Uh yeah we're past the point of dead flowers" Sam said.

"What can I say? I guess the witch is pissed. All right, let's uh...we better gt a move on here. Why don't you just..." Dean said and held the bag out towards Sam "C-can you take the feet?"

Sam made a face and held out a bowl and Dean dropped the bag into it "Ugh" Sam said.

* * *

They drove to the auction only to find it surrounded by police, Dean and Sam had gone in and then five minuteds later came back out. She looked around and noticed the car a few yards away and squinted her eyes seeing the man sitting watching as Dean and Sam walked towards the car, Vicki shook off the bad feeling and Dean started the car.

"Both of them are witches" Dean said.

"Great" Vicki nodded.

They stopped outside the Stark's house and sat in the impala...just waiting.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"She'll be here. They've been throwing thunderbolts at each other's favourite toys. There's nothing left to destroy but each other. This is basically ground zero" Dean said.

"I hope so. We're gonna need them both in the same place if we're gonna take them down" Sam said.

"There" Vicki pointed as Maggie's vehicle pulled up.

"Screens up, Captain" Dean said.

The three of them leaned down in their seats so she couldn't see them. Then waited a few moments before sitting back up "Okay...let's do this" Sam said. The three of them made their way over to the house and burst in, Dean began chanting whatever language it was and Sam threw the match in, white smoke and steam rose but nothing happened.

"Uh.." Vicki said.

"Let me guess...chicken feet? Not chilled?" Maggie asked.

"For obvious reasons, you won't be leaving this room" DOn said. He put his glass down and stood up next to his wife. "Well you will be leaving just not alive...Maggie?" They raised their arms and began chanting.

"Okay plan B" Sam said.

"There's a plan B?" Vicki asked.

"What's Plan B?" Dean asked.  
"Talking" Sam said.

Dean shrugged "Now? Really?" He asked.

"This is obviously a domestic dispute. So if you can't kill them, counsel them" Sam said.

"Yeah you know what? Not my area!" Dean snapped. "Okay, okay, okay uh..." He put the bowl down "Look, obviously you two are capeable of wiping each other out, right? But you haven't huh? Which means that you two...you still value whatever it is you got, A-and you want to keep that dance going. Maybe it's punishment, maybe it's...it's sick messed up, erotic kinky clamps and feathers kind of love"

"Too deep cowboy" Vicki muttered. "Look he's saying that...whatever you two have, you're bonded"

"Are you ot of your mind?" Maggie asked. "He cheated on me, humiliated me"

"We're not trying to say what DOn did was right, when a relationship cracks usually both parties have a hand in it" Sam said.

"Indeed" DOn said.

"You're defending him?!" Maggie asked. SHe reached her arm out but nothing happened and she narrowed her eyes "What the-How are you doing that?"

Both Vicki and Dean looked to Sam who shrugged "I..I uh don't know" He said. She tried again but nothing happened.

"What is that around your neck?" Maggie asked and Vicki turned to look at her and the down at her neck.

"Um..a necklace?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

Maggie heaved a sigh "You're a Protector" She hissed. "Well better kill you first"

"No, no, no, no, no" Dean said shaking his head.

Vicki stared at her and Maggie outstretched her hand and this time Sam went down "Caught you off guard" maggie smirked, Sam let out a grunt of pain.

"Whoa! Okay, okay! Okay look...n...nobody can defend Don. Right? Uh, totally? But uh we get that you feel betrayed because...you were"

"Don't suck up to her" Don said and and sent Dean flying backwards into the glass door. Vicki gasped and went to move. "DOn't move blondie"

"I was betrayed. By all of them. Carl introduced you to Wendy. Dewey covered for you...Wendy DID you!"

"Okay, okay, look" Sam said getting to his feet.  
"Sam...don't" Vicki whispered.

"I got to say I-I don't think DOn was lying when he said he regrets the whole Wendy thing" Sam said.

"Thing?!" Maggie demanded "Sit down" She said and he fell to the ground and he groaned.

"Ugh..Affari that's right, terrible" Sam moaned out.

"I think the only thing he regrets is getting caught" maggie stated.

"Wendy was nothing to me. It was over as soon as it started" Don said.

"She was part of a pattern okay? I've had 800 years of this. Do not make me bring up the Renaissance!"

"Oh! oh! You're one to talk! 1492, ring any bells?!" Don snapped.

The man was about to set sail! He could possible fall off the edge of the earth. I took pity. So, what's your excuse?" Maggie asked.

"I told you, nothing happened with the Medici Chick! You've always been in insanely jealous"

"Oh I wonder why! Jenny. Wendy!"

"Jenny? Nothing happened with Jenny. She's just my assistant" Don said.

"That's true" Vicki said "She, told us, just an assistant"

Maggie glared at her and turned back to Don "Is that true?"

"Yes, I swear it babe, I would never. I made a mistake. I'm sorry, Maggie"

"See? See? Guy's you're talking" Vicki said. "ALl these years you, buried your anger and your disappointment till it tore you apart. All you had to do was talk"

"And I would have missed the nuking that my melon just took. Well who wants to talk?" Dean asked.

Maggie outstretched her arm and Slammed Dean into the other side of the doorway and Don raised his arm, surrounding Dean with bees.

"Nice touch" Maggie said.

"Thank you" Don replied.

Vicki looked as Dea spat out a bee and Maggie laughed.

"She's right. I couldn't kill you. All I've ever wanted is you mags. I've been crushing on you since forver. You're the woman I never want to grow old with" Don said.

"I could never murder you either Don. It's crazy.. but true" Maggie replied.

She smiled and they began kissing, Vicki looked to Sam who shrugged.

"Somebody want to call these things off?" Dean begged "Ex...excuse me?"

* * *

Vicki had laughed all the way back to the motel "You can stop laughing now" Dean said.

"I...I can't...it's too funny" She said shaking her head.

"Someone's in a better mood" Dean said as they got out of the car.

"Shut up" Vicki smiled.

They entered the motel room and Dean took out the flask and took a drink from it. Sam raised his eyebrows and Vicki shook her head.

"Give me a break" Dean said.

"Didn't say anything" Sam said.

"It's been a long day" Dean replied.

"It's not over yet" A voice said.

The three of them spun round, Dean aimed his gun "Hi Sam. Hi Dean. Hi Vicki"

"Do we know you?" Sam asked.

"Well, I definitely know you. You're the dead guy's, well you will be in a minute" He said.

Dean shot himin the chest and black ooze seeped out of the wound along with the bullet which fell to the ground.

"Sorry you're a bit outmatched" He said and he walked over to Dean and punched him in the face causing Dean to fall over his bed and land on the floor, he went to grab at Sam and threw him halfway across the room. He then grabbed Vicki by the throat and began choking her and lifted her off the ground slightly but then hissed and dropped her, she stared at him as his hand burned, Vicki staggered to her feet and looked down at the necklace which seemed to dull down slightly.

The guy went for her again but she shoved him back and he almost landed on his ass, he growled and went for her again but then began to convulse and he fell to the ground. Vicki looked to the doorway to see Don. She breathed out a sigh.

"Don, well thank you..we owe you" Dean said getting up.

"Good god, what is that thing?" Don asked.

"I guess we should be figuring that out" Sam said.

"it's on our to do list" Dean said.

"You know find a bottemless pit and drop it in. Spell only lasts for a few days" Don said.

He walked past Vicki towards the bed and moved the matress.

"Um what are you doing here?" Vicki asked.

"Apparently saving you lives...twice" he said and pulled something out revealing it to be a coin. "Got it" he said and moved over to the other matress.

"Maggie? seriously?" Sam asked.

"She was gonna kill us? We just saved your damn marrige" Dean said.

Don held up the second coin "Yeah but to be fair, you also tried to kill her. You know how she is when she gets a bug up her ass. Got to love her right?" he asked but seen the look on their faces "Right. Bottemless pit" he said and turned for the door "Ciao" He called and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sam pulled the guy out to the impala "You can forget me sitting in the back with that..." Vicki stated as she watched him pull it near enough into the backseat.

"Don said that-"

"I don't care. I'm not taking anny chances" She said.

"I'll sit him up"

"No chance"

"There's room in the backseat"

"yeah a day's drive to Sioux falls...in the backseat with that?" She asked.

"I'll sit in the back" Sam huffed.

Vicki shook her head "No. But if he wakes up and kills me...I'll haunt your ass"

"He won't eat you...hey, how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Shove him back? He had a pretty strong...grip" Sam said.

"I don't know, my necklace burned him"

"I got that" Sam said.

"Yeah, he's ready for transport...I just hope you got someplace to put him, Bobby...All right" Dean hung up the phone and put his duffel in the trunk. "We should hit the road, you two ready?"

Dean walked to the driver's side, and Vicki hesitantly went to open the backseat door.

"Hey were you um, listening to the starks tonight?" he asked.

"Uh a little, when I wasn't getting slammed into walls or stung by bees" Dean said.

"Yo notice how they, uh you know, how they opene dup got everything off their chests?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Kidos on selling them that crap"

"It wasn't crap Dean it worked" Sam said.

"Sam, I am so, very, very, very, very...very, very tired-"

"Dean like it or not the stuff you don't talk about doesn't just go away, it builds up like whatever's eating at you right now"

"There's always something eating at me. That's who I am. Something happens I feel responsible all right? The Lindbergh baby, that's on me. Unenployment- my bad"

"That's not what I'm talking about" Sam said.

"Well then what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I'm talking about whatever you're not telling me about. Look Dean it's fine, you can unload. That's kind of what I'm here for"

Vicki chewed on her bottom lip.

"I mean..we're good right?" Sam asked.

"We're good" Dean huffed and got into the car. Vicki could see the hurt and frustrated look on Sam's face and she shrugged at him when he looked at her and the two got in. Vicki couldn't seem to take her eyes of the guy next to her. What if he woke up? Dean started the car and began driving.


	14. howto win friends and influence monsters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's How to win friends and Influence monsters, I know I'm skipping some epsidoes but I wanted to get right to it...so sorry about that! , and for those of you who don't like this story, okay you don't have to read it, I'm not forcing you too...okay? But I'm updating it for the people who do like it. Vicki might be boring, sorry you feel that way, but uh I've not written her to please everyone okay? So...just so you know.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used).

**Thank you: **XkaterinaNightingaleX, niamheternal, Marrow365 and smkelover for your wonderful reviews and to all who followed. Glad you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 14: How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters. **

Dean and Vicki were standing near the fuse box.

"Did you strip the wire?" Sam asked coming down the stairs.

"Yes, I stripped the wire" Dean said.

"All right" Sam said.

Sam attached the cable to the wires, Electricity came on in the house.

"See? Told you" Dean said.

Bobby entered the house , Sam took a seat at the table and Vicki next to him, as Dean and Bobby stood around it.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Bobby said.

"Yeah. Motel six just ain't leaving the light on anymore" Sam said.

"Well, I'm taking a page out of Frank Devereaux's bible on this. Everybody's out to get you-paranoia is just plain common sense" Bobby said.

"Weeks, guy's weeks, We've been lliving with cold showers, cold hot pockets,, cold freaking everything. I mean, this is the bottom that we're living in. You guy's get that right?" Dean said.

"We've all been there" Vicki said.

"How many big mouths are out there, running card traces, like Chet, or hunting us down god knows what ways? No, nows not the time to be laying on our bed rolls out on the grid. Not if we can help it" Bobby said.

The power went off and Sam switched on the battery powered lamps.

"That's just great. This is stupid. Our quality of life is crap. We got purgatory's last wanted everywhere and we're on our third "The World's screwed" issue in, what, three years? We've steered the bus away from the cliff twice already" Dean said.

"Someone's gotta do it" Sam said.

"What if the bus wants to go oer the cliff" Dean asked.

"You think the world wants to end?" Sam asked.

"I think that if we didn't take it's belt and all it's pens away each year that, yeah, the whole enchilada woulda offered itself" Dean said.

"Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son. You're gonna hurt your head" Bobby said.

Dean took a beer out of a cooler and lay down on the sofa.

"So what's the guff?" Bobby asked.

Bobby sat down at the table with Vicki and Sam.

"Well, uh, there've been a rash of sightings all over the southern pine barrens" Vicki began.

"Who said you could look at that?!" Sam asked trying to take the printed information away from her and Vicki shoved his head.

"A strange, fast moving, human-like creature. Locals even have a name for it" Vicki said. She handed it to Bobby.

"The Jersey Devil?" Bobby asked "I thought that was just local tall tale crap"

"The area's history of sightings goes back more than two centuries. Some accounts gave it bat wings, other's a horn, a...a tale" Sam said and he handeed another to Bobby. "And oh...uh a horses's head"

"Of course the sketch looks more like a Chewbacca head" Dean smirked.

"Sounds kind of messed up" Bobby said.

"Yeah, kind of like it should be fighting a japanease robot" Dean said.

"Well, mixed up or not, it sounds like it might just have a body count" Sam said.

Sam passed Bobby a newspaper article "Camping high season harshed by human burrito?"

"Yeah. Something hung a camper up in a tree, then ate him alive right through his sleeping bag. His wife hasn't been seen either. Plus, there have been four other missing persons reported in the last three weeks. State troopers-get this- are saying it's a rogue beer"

"Yea of course when was the last time you saw a bear string up it's own pinata?" Dean asked.

"Something's out there in the woods. hey, we're going honest to goodness wildreness hunting. I haven't used my .30-30 in a while" Bobby said.

"Okay, Davey Crockett, well, safari's gonna have to wait till tomorrow and after our suit and tie dance. We'll make sure this is not just some backwoods crachead who likes to roll glampers" Dean said.

"WHat the hell is a glamper?" Vicki asked.

"Sam?" Dean said.

"High-end camper. TV, AC. Wi-FI. back to nature, zero inconveience" Sam said.  
"Still no clue" Vicki shrugged.

"That's idiotic" Bobby said.

"Yeah. SOme people just don't know how to live" Sam said.

* * *

Vicki and Bobby walked into the Biggerson's Grill and Bobby waved for Sam and Dean, who were talking to a Ranger.

"So?" Dean asked as they stopped in front of them.

"Well, we took a look at the cadaver. Don't have any stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bite radius on the vic's wounds-it's too small for a Leviathan. And he's still got a ventricle and some change, so I doibt we're talking about a werewolf. And a wendigo don't leave no scraps" Bobby said.

"Hmm...lunch?" Dean asked.

"Straving" Bobby said.

Dean stopped a passing waiter "Hey! Uh Brandon we grab a booth?" Dean asked.

"Hey, uh, douchewad, a hostess will seat you. Do I look like a feakin hostess?"

"Do you want to look like a hostess?" Dean asked making a face.

Brandon gave him a dirty look and walkd away.

"That didn't make any sense" Vicki said "What you just said"

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"I sure hope we don't get Brandon's section" Bobby said.

When they got seated it looked like it was Brandon who was taking their orders, Vicki sat next to Dean as Bobby and Sam sat across from them. That was when Brandon came with the food.

"Sidewinder soup and salad combo goes to big bird" He said putting it down in front of Sam, "TDK slammer to the Ken doll" He said and put the burger in front of Dean "A little heart-smart for creepy uncle and the fries for Barbie doll"

"Excuse me?" Vicki said cocking her eyebrow.

"What is your problem?" Dean asked.

"You are my problem!" He snapped and walked away.  
"He's got a stick up his ass" Vicki said.

"Yeah. There goes his 18%" Sam laughed silently.

"Anyway, chief ranger, I don't think he believes in the Jersey Devil" Dean said.

"Oh, oh, by the way did he seem a little uh, stoned to you?" Sam asked.

"Ranger Rick? Yeah. Definitely growing his own on the back 40 and smoking all the profits" Dean said.

"He didn't seem to think that there was something-" Sam began.

"Oh that is good sandwhich" Dean said with a mouthful of it.

"What the hell did you get" Bobby asked.

Dean turned the car down on the table advertising the special towards Bobby "New Pepperjack Turducken Slammer-limited time only" Dean said.

"Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other. Shouldn't play god like that" Bobby said.

"Hey don't look at me sideways from that-that chinease chicken geezer salad there, okay? Dean said.  
"All right, anyways, um..The Ranger did seem to think there was something out in Wharton Forest" Sam said.

"Well, then I'd say it's Safari time" Bobby said.

"She's big boned!" A voice shouted.

"Look at her! You're telling me she's not fat?"  
"Hey"

"Up yours mike. Shove it right up yours!"

Brandon took off his apron and left the resteraunt.

"Well anyway, back to bigger and better things" Dean said as he continued to eat his sandwhich.

* * *

The four of them walked through the forest, Bobby and Dean were carrying backpacks and all of them held the riflies.

"Couple of bucks. Head butting over over turf probably. Pretty sure the other fella won" Bobby said.

"I guess I forgot. Before you were a hunter, you were actually a...hunter" Sam said.

"Really?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah" Bobby shrugged "Well, we shot our dinner when I was a kid"

"You used to take us hunting remember? Dad had a case, he'd just dump us on you. Shoot you must have taught us most of the outdoor tracking we know" Dean said.

"Yeah what I could get to stick. I never could get you little grubs to pull a trigger on a single deer" Bobby said.

"You're talking about Bambi, man" Dean said.

"You don't shoot Bambi you jackass, you shoot Bambi's mother" Bobby said.

They stopped and looked up seeing a bloody man.

"Looks like we found Phil" Dean said.

Dean called it in and eventually Ranger Rick came.

"Special agents. Listen I got your call. But I'm not sure got what you were saying" He said.

Dean pointed upwards "Hey I think we found Phil"

"That's what I said" Dean said.

"Uh, I should probably call this in" Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah. Solid move" Sam said.

Ranger Rick went to his vehicle, but their was ruffling and then Bobby spoke up.

"Ranger, I think we've got company" Bobby said.  
"Yeah? Who's that?" Rick asked.

That was when Ranger Rick was grabbed and pulled into the trees.

"Ranger!" Sam called.

The four of them chased the screaming Ranger as they stopped looking around.

"Ranger Evans! Ranger!" Sam called.

"It's up in the trees" Vicki said.

They all looked up "Lights off" Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked as he lowered his rifile.

"Wait, Bobby, you think that's really a good idea" Sam asked.

"Shut up, shut off, and listen"

Sam lowered his and they shut off their lights and listened.

"Damn thing's eating Rick" Bobby said.

"Man I liked Rick" Dean huffed, All three looked at him, Vicki made a face as Bobby sighed and he closed his eyes. Bobby pulled the trigger shooting something and That was when an arm fell to the ground.

"Wow. Nice shot Bobby" Dean said.

"Yeah" Vicki said.

"Seriously" Sam said.

"We all got out gifts" Bobby shrugged.

"What about the rest of Ranger Rick?" Dean asked.

"He called in his 10-20 his own will fid him. We got crap to do" Bobby said.

* * *

Dean and Sam put the mutated guy on the table.

"Built like a supermodel, but the thing was strong. That's for damn sure. Carried a full grown man up a tree in nothing flat" Bobby said.

"But it only took one bullet to bring it down" Sam said.

"Not a silver bullett" Vicki said.

"Just a bullett, bullett" Dean smirked.

Just then the creature bolted up right and then stood up on the table, Vicki let out a yelp and grabbed onto Dean, who began shooting it, as did Sam and Bobby. It eventually fell back onto the table Dean and Sam exhaled loudly and Vicki let out a shakey breath and caught Dean smirking at her so she pulled back and brushed her hands off before folding her arms.

"First one must've stunned it" Bobby said.

"All right, well, let's check it's hulk pant for some ID" Dean said and pulled out a wallet "Oh that is just gonna ruin the leather"

Sam took the wallet from Dean "Are you okay?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, I feel great kitten" He winked.

"Gerald Browder, uh, lived here in town, 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes...235 pounds" Sam said.

"Whoa" Dean said.

"WOw" Vicki said.

"Well apparently he's lost a little pudge" Bobby said.

"Maybe it's a-a lap band side effect" Dean said. He laughed, Sam Bobby and Vicki however didn't. Bobby then poked a stick in him inside one of the bullet wounds and pulled it back out showing the grey goo.

"What the hell? I think we better have a look under Geralds hood" Bobby said.

Bobby and Sam decided they'd cut into him, Vicki watched making faces as they cut into him.

"That's disgusting" she said.

"God! It's organs are swimming in the stuff" Bobby said.

Dean moved out of the room, pouring whiskey into a glass.

"You guy's gettin' hungry? I'm hungry" Dean said.

They looked at him and then turned back "What's that?" Sam asked.

"His stomach. For a guy on a diet, Gerry here packed it in pretty good" Bobby said.

"That's human right there" Sam said.

"That's fresh, Rick. Let's see. Plus...a pine cone? Pack of gum in the wrapper" Bobby said.

"That's-that's older. Maybe like a-maybe Ranger Phil" Sam said "Or the camper"

"WHat's that?" Vicki asked.

"Looks like a-yeah, that's a-that's a cat head" Sam said.

"Yuck!" Vicki said moving from beside the table.

"A glamper or two is one thing, but you got to be damn hungry to eat a cat's head" Bobby said.

"Mm-hmm" Sam said.

"Well, lookit here, I'm no Dr. Oz, but..." Bobby began. He took a large lumpy black object out of creatures body. "I think that's his adrenal glands"

"Okay. And?" Sam asked.

"Meant to be the size of hotel bar of soap..and bright orange" Bobby said.

They winced at the smell.

"Ooh! All right, that might help explain the strength. Um, but whatever this thing is, it's not the Jersey Devil but it sure as hell ain't Gerald Browder anymore" Sam said.

"Okay, guy's seriously. It's time for dinner?" Dean asked.

They all looked at him, Sam gave a short nod and Dean grinned, leaving the room.

* * *

Dean was eating his sandwhich, Bobby and Sam had a cup of coffee and Vicki had a glass of coke. Sam was reading something from his laptop, Vicki looked at Dean as he ate the sandwhich making strange noises.

"Gerald Browder, 35, self-employed, Air-Conditioning repairman" Sam said "Missing person number three. Disappeared eight days ago."

"Well that explians the eight people who got eaten in the last eight days"

"Yeah. Question is, what happened to him?"

Dean began groaning as he ate the sandwhich with large bites.

"Dean. So us, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"I'm not that worried about it?" Dean said with his mouth full.

"What?" Vicki asked.

"That's funny right? i could give two shakes of a rats ass. Is that right? Do rats shake their ass, or is it something else? Eh" Dean shrugged and took another bite.

Everyone in the diner was eating the sandwhich Dean was eating, taking large bites like him.  
"Give me that" Sam said taking the sandwhich from Dean.  
"Whoa, whoa, Why?!" Dean asked.

"There's some funky chicken in the TDK Slammer ain't there?" Bobby asked.

"Gross" Vicki said.

"Yeah" Sam said.

Sam sniffed the sandwhich and made a face.

* * *

Bobby put the sandwhich on the table, wrapping in the foil shaped of a swan.

"This is stupid, my sandwhich didn't do anything. I don't know what you think you're gonna find" Dean said.

Sam unwarpped the sandwhich.

"There's something wrong with you, Dean" Bobby said.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine! I-I actually feel great, the best I've felt in a couple of months. Cas? Black goo? I don't even care anyore, and you know what's even better? i don't care, that I don't care. I just want my damn slammer back" Dean said.

"Dude you are completely stoned, just like ranger Rick was" Sam said.

"ust like the dinner rush back at Biggerson's. And everybody's loving the turducken" Bobby said.

Gray goo began to ooze out from the sandwhich. "I think you pissed off my sandwhich" Dean said "That...that's in me?"

"Only half of it" Vicki said.

"Does that snot look fimiliar?" Bobby asked.

"Okay, so whatever turned Gerry Browder into a pumpkin head...and is currently turning Dean into an idiot..." Sam began.

"I'm right here. Right here" Dean said.

"Is in the Turducken slammer at Biggerson's" Bobby said.

"It's in the meat" Vicki said.

"If I wasn't so chilled right now..I-I would puke" Dean said.

* * *

"How's he doin?" Sam asked Vicki who looked at him.

"He's uh..asleep. Stoned coma?" She asked.

"So you think he's okay?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Yeah, he's all right" Bobby said.

"Good. So you don't worry about him?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? Before the Turducken?"

"Yeah, yeah, kind of more like uh..more like ever since my head brke...and we lost Cas. I mean, you ever feel like he's-he's going through the same otions but he's not the same, you know?" Sam asked.

"How could he be?" Bobby asked.

"Right, yeah, but what if-" Sam asked.

"What if what Sam? You know, you worry about him. All he does is worry about you? Who's left to live their own life here? The two of you-aren't you full up just playing snuffleupagus with the devil all the live long?" Bobby said.

"I don't know Bobby. Seeing Lucifer's fine with me" Sam said.

"Come again?" Bobby asked.

"Look, I'm not saying it's fun. I mean, to be honest with you, I-I knod od see it as the best case scenario. I mean..." Sam said and he pressed into his palm. "AT least all my crazy's under one umberella you know? I kind of know what I'm dealing with, I kind of know what I'm dealing with. A lot of people got it worse"

"You always were one deep little sun of a bitch" Bobby said and Vicki howled with laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait, here we go" Sam said.

"Well I guess we follow him" Bobby said talking about the truck.

* * *

The next Day Dean and Bobby were sitting in the cehicle outisde the werehouse as Sam and Vicki got in.

"Hey, something's up" Sam said.

Two black vehicles pulled up as Edgar and a Doctor waited for the man getting out.

"Well I'll be a squirrel in a skirt. It's Dick Friggen Roman" Bobby said.

"WHat? Who the hell is Dick Friggen Roman?" Dean asked.

Bobby let them watch a video on him.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"That's one of the top 50 most powerful men in America Dean" Sam said.

"Says here top 35 as of last month" Dean said "Not its all making sense. Remember when Crowley kept going on about Hating Dick, I thought he was just bein' general, pfft"

"Well, if the Levaithan got him, then that means they're playing on a much bigger board then we're talking" Bobby said.

"So what then?" Sam asked "I mean we can't exactly outgun them"

"No, but we got the drop on them. Means we got a chance to figure out what these guys are really doing here?"

Bobby began assembling surveillance equipment.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that mother?"

"It's on loan from Franks big brohter collection. It'll pick up vocal vibrations from the window glass at half a mile. Ut's time to find out what these ugly bastards are up to" Bobby said.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Vicki were sitting in the van.

"I still don't see why I couldn't go with him" Vicki said.

"Stop moaning"

"Uh..no"

His phone then rang and he answered it "Our side's still dead, Bobby. Anything with you?"..."What's happening now?"

"Bobby what is it?" Sam asked.

"He's-" Bobby's voice began and then everything went silent.

"Come on" Dean said.

When they went wo where Bobby had been they found his broken phone.

"They got him" Dean said.

"Dean there are at least four Leviathans out there. We don't even know how to kill one" Sam said.

A van pulled up with "ACME INDUSTRIAL CLEANING" on the side.

"Well, it'll be quite a shock when we walk in through the front door, won't it?" Dean asked.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Vicki entered the sparying the Leviathans with Power clean and they began burning and screaming, and then Dick ROman entered. Sam dropped the empty bottle and Vicki kept spraying him with it. Hers then became empty and she launched it at him.

"Sam..Vicki...that is not how we communicate from a place of yes. That was vracing where'd you kids find this stuff?"

Bobby then appeared and shot Dick Roman in the back, twice. "Hey! That's mine!" Dick said to him. Dean then threw his power clean all over.

"Go! go!" Dean shouted and they ran out, and pulled the van out.

"Damn it, Where is Bobby?" Sam asked.

Bobby then ran out of the wherehouse and ran over to the van"Bobby! COme on, come on, come on!" Sam shouted as Vicki slid the door open and he got in, Dick Roman came out after him aand began shooting his gun.

"Go! GO!" Bobby shouted Dick Roman still shot at them.

"SOn of a bitch! I'm glad you got in. He almost took your freaking head off!" Dean said.

"Hey, Bobby your hat" Sam said.

Vicki sat forward "Bobby" She said rubbing her forehead. Bobby didn't respond.

"Bobby? Oh, god. Bobby? Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Bobby?!" Dean shouted.

"He's not..." Vicki began as she moved his head "His head...he.."

"Bobby!"


	15. Death's door

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's How to win friends and Influence monsters, I know I'm skipping some epsidoes but I wanted to get right to it...so sorry about that! , and for those of you who don't like this story, okay you don't have to read it, I'm not forcing you too...okay? But I'm updating it for the people who do like it. Vicki might be boring, sorry you feel that way, but uh I've not written her to please everyone okay? So...just so you know.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used).

**Thank you: **XkaterinaNightingaleX, niamheternal, xxLiveLoveReadxx and guest for your wonderful reviews and to all who followed. Glad you liked it!

**xxLiveLoveReadxx: **They'll get together soon enough lol :P

* * *

**Chapter 15: Death's Door **

Vicki lifted Bobby's head onto her lap "Bobby?! Hey! Bobby! Hey, hey, hey come on" She said

"Vicki is he dead?" Dean asked.

"I'm checking!" She said frantically.

"Is he dead?!"

"Will you just drive!" Vicki snapped.

"You gotta talk to us, Vic" Dean said frantically.

"Okay...okay he's breathing" Vicki said "There's a pulse"

"Okay" Sam said breathing hard and pulled out his phone.

"Keep him upright. Stop the bleeding!" Dean sau.d

"I'm not an idiot! I know first aid Dean" Vicki said frantically.

"I need the nearest trauma centre" Sam said into the phone.

"Hold on, Bobby, hold on" Vicki said.

"What's the address?!" Dean demanded and Sam told him "Okay Bobby hang in there"

The vehicle skidded around corners as Dean sped up.

* * *

They got him into the hospital, and he was wheeled into a room.

"Page the neurosurgeon on call. Tell OR to put electives on hold" The Doctor said. "Move trauma 2 to bed 7 as soon as it's clean"

"Gunshot wound to the right frontal area, no exit woun found. Breathing spontaneously. Respiratory rate 18 and shallow RST at 120. BP 90 over 60. GCS 5."

"Push 80 grams of mannitol over 30. Prep for intubation"

"Air entry clear to bases"

"Let's get a central line in here now"

"What's happening?" Sam asked "Please just tell us-"

"Get them out of here" The doctor said.

"Sorry you need to stay out of their way" The nurse said shoving the from the room

"That's our uncle!" Dean snapped trying to stay in the room.

"You got to stay back" The nurse said.

"What are they doing?" Vicki asked.

"We need to get him stable" The nurse in the room said.

"Okay, when are you gonna take out the bullet?" Dean asked.

"If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can to if-"

"If he even lives that long" Sam said and both Vicki and Dean looked to him and then the nurse.

The nurse pulled back the curtain so that they couldn't see what was going on.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"Now...we just gotta wait" Sam said.

"Great" Dean said.

Vicki watched the boy's pace for a while before the curtains were opened by the Doctor.

"He's uh, stable for the moment. Just hae to see" The Doctor said.

They looked to Bobby in the trauma room, and Vicki noticed how distressed the boy's were becoming.

* * *

Bobby looked around at lightening and heard thunder. He was behind Rufus, who was standing outside a building wearing a pest control uniform. Bobby was wearing the same uniform.

"Number-one trick, is act like you know what you're doing, Bobby" Rufus said.

"Rufus?" Bobby asked surprised.

"What, I can't give you advice now? All of a sudden you know everything? You know, I can always go wait in the car" Rufus asked making a face.

"No, wait. I – I need your help. Bad" Bobby said with a sigh.

"Yeah, damn straight you do"

"No, listen to me, Rufus. I'm gonna die!"

"Oh, now that's a realistic view of the mortality rate on a ghost hunt" Rufus said.

Rufus was holding an EMF reader, which lit up and began making noises.

"Whoa, whoa, Nellie, red line. All right, baby boy, here we go"

"No, Rufus!"Bobby called.

Rufus enterd the building, Bobby looked around. Bobby then seen the little boy that seemed to be following him.

"Are you coming, Bobby? I mean, we're not getting any younger here!" Rufus said.

"Coming".

Bobby looked down to see the young boy in front of him. The young boy grabbed a hold of his arm.

"God's gonna punish you" The little boy said.

Bobby heard the sound of breaking glass and looked behind him to see a broken glass of milk on a tiled floor. When he turned back, the Young boy was gone.

Six people wearing red robes were standing at the front of the church. Rufus walked towards a door at the side. The six people formed a line and held hymn books as if they are about to sing. There was thunder, the ground began to shake and Bibles fell out of the pews. As Bobby watched, the members of the choir disappeared. The lights went off. A man holding an old-fashioned watch on a chain walked up behind Bobby.

"Hello, Mr. Singer" He said.

Bobby turned and seen that the man is dressed in a dark suit. There was a flash of lightening. The man swings the watch on its chain and catches it in his hand.

"Your time's up"

"So you're my reaper, huh? You know, I've heard of you guy grabbing reapees in broad daylight and in their sleep, but I never heard of a reaper showing up inside a guy's custard" Bobby said.

"You're in a coma, genius. This is what happens. I climb in your "custard" and fish you out."

The reaper took a step towards Bobby and held out his hand and Bobby took a step back.

"Oh, you think you can lose me"

"Gonna try"

"I've got places to be, Singer, don't waste my time"

"Might as well – while I got it" Bobby said.

"You're prolonging the inevitable" The reaper said to Bobby

The reaper flipped open his watch, which was ticking. He flipped it closed again and the ticking sound stopped. Bobby ran for the door Rufus went through.

"I can find you anywhere! Even in this gin-soaked rat maze" The reaper said.

Bobby walked around a corner, Someone tossed two DVDs onto the coffee table: Chuck Norris American Hero Collection and The Delta Force.

"Chuck Norris Sam" Vicki said.

"I'm just saying – look, you can't really compare" Sam said.

Bobby was then in his own house.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch, Vicki in the floor in between them.

"I don't even know you right now. There's not even a contest." Dean said.

"It depends on the criteria" Sam said.

"Criteria my ass" Vicki said.

"Survival is the only criteria, all right?" Dean stated.

Dean grabbed one of the DVDs and got up.

"And when the crap hits the fan, it's not about who has skill. It's about who's the bigger badass."

"He's right Sam...I mean come on...didn't you know? Chuck Norris was born may 6th 1945, The Nazi's surrendered on May 7th 1954. Coincidence? I think not" Vicki said.

"No way! I mean come on-" Sam began.

"Bobby, will you please tell Sam that Chuck Norris could kick Jet Li's ass?" Dean said.

Bobby looks around the room and then walks towards the kitchen.

"You grab us a beer while you're in there?" Dean shouted.

"He meant that with a please on the end Bobby!" Vicki called after him.

* * *

"SO there's nothing we can do?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, we just have to wait. We'll see if the swelling goes down" The doctor said.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to say in cases like this?"

"But he's lasted this long...that's something. Right?" Vicki nodded hopefully.

"Well, yes. Listen-the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured. These are all positive things. But...I don't want to give you false hope here. He's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this..."

"They die" Sam said.

"Right now it comes down to him, I'll keep you updated" The doctor said.

He nodded at them and with that he took off.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Is one of you Robert Singer's next of kin?" A man asked causing them to turn and look at him.

"uh, me" Dean said and he and the man took off.

"I gotta use the toilet" Vicki said and she moved away from Sam.

"Hey" Sam said and she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"This isn't your fault.."

She stared at him, bit her lip and turned walking towards the double doors, seeing Dean growling at the man in the suit.

"Listen to me, I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die. It's one bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's always fine" Dean said.

"I apologize" The man said.

"Why are you talking to me like he's gonna die huh? I do my job! DO yours! Save him!" Dean snapped. Vicki moved over to him.

"Dean-"

"Of course they are doing everything they can" The man said.

Dean then punched the glass covering a sign next to the man's head, and he jumped in surprise. Vicki sighed and pulled Dean's now bloody hand back.

"Walk away from me" Dean growled at him."Now"

The man was too scared to move "Go" Vicki said and he quickly rushed out. "Come on" Vicki grabbed Dean's arm.

"Wha-Where-"

"Outside...fresh air" She said and the two went outside "Let me see your hand"

"There are nurses everywhere" Dean said.

"Not the point Dean" she replied and looked at it "It should be fine"

It was then that the black car caught her eye and she turned to look at it, Dean following her gaze. He stormed away from her and over to the car, Vicki sighed and followed him.

"Dick! I know you're in there!" Dean growled and pounded down on the window. "You dick"

The window lowered revealing Dick Roman, who was smirking.

"WHat did you come here to finish the job?!" Dean growled, Vicki looked around and everyone began to video the confrontation. "See? Deciding to jump a famous guy ain't all upside. You can kill me right now- you want to see it online"

"Maybe you should go check on that friend of yours. He can't be feeling too frisky right about now. I'm a very good shot" Dick said.

"We're coming for you, and not just to hurt you, to kill you. You understand me?!" Dean growled.

"Come on, kids. I can't be killed" Dick said.

"You're gonna wish you could then" Dean spat.

Dick laughed "That's some conviction, you'd really crush it on the motivational circuit"

"You're either laughing because you're stupid, or you're laughing because you're scared. I'll see you soon, Dick" Dean said and he brushed past Vicki.

"Very brave of you to come here" Vicki said to Dick.

"I'm not scared of you and the pets"

"Then you are very, very stupid, I've noticed that quite a lot of people thought that they weren't much and those people ended up dead..just like you will be" Vicki said and she stepped back and followed Dean back into the hospital.

After about an hour, Sam had pulled Dean away to talk to him as Vicki watched out the window, and after a minute of them talking Dean walked away, paused and then left. Sam moved over beside Vicki and pressed down on his injured hand.

* * *

"That bullet's killing your brain. You're running out of places to hide. So, understand – this trap won't hold forever, because this room won't hold, because you are going to die.

"You think?" Bobby asked.

"Come with me. Be done. You've earned it. Or fight me. Stay here. And you know the drill" The reaper said.

"I don't know, Bobby. I mean, you really want to get stuck, turn into some ghost?" Rufus said.

"I know what I'm doing, Rufus" Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're thinking you can help those boys. But how many spirits you meet in their right mind? Some hunter's gonna cut you down" Rufus said.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Bobby... You've helped. You got handed a small, unremarkable life, and you did something with it. Most men like you die of liver disease, watching "Barney Miller" reruns. You've done enough. Believe me."

"I don't care." Bobby said.

"Why?"

"Because they're my boys, and she's just becoming like my little girl" Bobby said.

Bobby seen Young Bobby standing nearby.

"All right. The only way out is through, so lead the way, Nice seeing you again, old friend." Bobby said to Rufus "Thanks for the chat" Bobby said to the reaper.

Young Bobby walked away and Bobby followed him.

Bobby's mother was on her knees cleaning up the plate that Bobby's dad knocked to the floor.

" It's fine. It'll just take a second" Bobby's mother said.

His father poured another glass of whiskey.

"You just gonna sit there? Get a broom or somethin'" His dad snapped.

Young Bobby left the room and his dad stands up.

"You know why he's like that? Because you let him do whatever he wants"

"It's okay. See? I'm almost done. You just relax a-and have another drink"

Bobby sighs.

"Don't tell me what to do" Bobby's dad said.

Young Bobby was watching from the doorway.

"No. Wait. Wait" She pleaded.

He struck strikes Bobby's mother across the face, knocking her down onto the ground. When she looked up, there was blood at the corner of her mouth.

"I– no! Why do you always provoke him?" Bobby's mother asked.

"Because he's a bad kid – that's why"

"Well, that's a load of crap. Who the hell were you to say?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm your father. And you show your father respect"

"The day he deserves it, you drunken..." Bobby began.

"Shhh..." Bobby's mother tried to hush him.

"bully. Punching women and kids – is that what they call fatherhood in your day?" Bobby demanded.

"Oh, you deserved it. Believe me. You were nothing but ungrateful"

"I was a kid! Kids ain't supposed to be grateful! They're supposed to eat your food and break your heart, you selfish dick! You died, and I was still so afraid I'd turn into you I never even had kids of my own" Bobby said.

"Good. You break everything you touch" He said.

Bobby's mother began to cry.

"Uh-huh. Well, as fate would have it, I adopted two boys, and they grew up great. They grew up heroes. And this kid...she came out of nowhere...she's a brilliant kid! So you can go to hell!"

* * *

The nurse walked towards Bobby's room "Keep the head of the bed up for transport. IV can run off the pump, just run TKVO we'll have to wait for respiartory" She said.

"Wait, wait, what's happening?" Sam asked.

"He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in there quick" She said.

The three of them quickly rushed in to Bobby's side, but weren't in for long before the nurse came in.

"Sorry. We need to get moving" She said.

"Right. Yeah" Sam nodded.

Sam looked at Dean, then Vicki then down at Bobby.

"Hey, um..Bobby, um...ey...just" Sam began taking his hand "Thanks...for everything"

"All right. Please step back" The nurse said.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

Sam let go of Bobby's hand and patted it and they went to leave but Sam stopped.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop! His eyes are open" Sam said.

"Bobby?!" Dean asked glancing at Vicki who shurgged and they moved back over.

"Hey" Vicki said.

Sam put a hand on Bobby's shoulder and Bobby removed the respirator covering his mouth and nose, and began breathing heavily and took Sam's hand.

"What-don't talk-DOn't talk..a pen...I-" Dean began and Vicki grabbed the pen on the notes at the end of Bobby's bed and handed it to him. "Here, here, here"

Dean handed Sam the pen who then handed it to Bobby.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Bobby moved slightly and wrote numbers on Sam's hand. He then smiled slightly when he pulled back, and began to say something, so the three leaned in. He smiled.

"Idgits" He managed. They all smiled back at him slightly but his head then fell back onto the pillow and his monitor began to beep.

"Bobby? Hey!" Dean said. The monitor began to show flat lines.

"Call code, trauma room" The nurse said after she'd moved them all from the room.

* * *

Bobby walked through his house "You microbrewing in there or what? Come on we got a load of CHuck Norris to get through. Let's go" Dean's voice called.

"Shut up Dean. Give him a minute!" Vicki said hitting Dean's leg, he shoved her head and smirked when she let out a giggle.

Bobby opened the refrigerator and took out three beers.

"Nice move, waking up like that" The reaper said.

"Motivation's a mother" Bobby shrugged.

"You know why it's dark out there, don't you? This house – it's your last island, everything else melted by that bullet – gone. This is your last chance to come with me and move on. For your own good, Bobby, let go. They'll be okay without you" The reaper said.

"Last memory huh?" Bobby asked, the Reaper nodded "Glad I saved the best for last"

He walked into the living room handing them the beers "She shouldn't be drinking she's underage" Dean said.

"Bite me" Vicki said.

"Oh I will" He smirked earning a look of disgust.

"All right scoot over jerkface show yoru elders some respect" Dean said to Sam.

"You scoot ass hat" Sam said throwing popcorn at him.

"Watch it!" Vicki said shoving Sam's leg after she took the popcorn out of her curls. Dean began looking through the bag after leaning over Vicki to get it.

"Did we get licorice?" He asked.

"No, we did not" Vicki said.

"We got GOOD snacls. Licorice is disgusting" Sam said with a moutfull of popcorn.

Bobby smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite understand you, Mr Peanut and Banana sandwhich" Dean said.  
"You know what? I stand by that sandwhich, nobody likes licorice, i-its made of dirt...right Vicki?"Sam said.

"It's made of dirt...but peanut butter and banana...man you're weird" She said.

"It is a classic movie food. It's right up there with the popcorn" Dean said.

"Popcorn?" Vicki asked

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yes" Dean said.

"You're out of your mind"

"You both are" Vicki said shaking her head. They began to fade.

"What=it's like little chewy pieces of heaven!" Dean's voice said after they disappeared.

"oh, chewey pieces of heaven if you're a girl" Sam said.

"Ew no" Vicki's voice said.

Bobby sat with a sad look on his face watching the empty couch.

"Well, Bobby stay or go? What's it gonna be?"

The reaper's watch was open and ticking, waiting on Bobby's final descision.


	16. Adventures in babysitting P1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's How to win friends and Influence monsters, I know I'm skipping some epsidoes but I wanted to get right to it...so sorry about that! , and for those of you who don't like this story, okay you don't have to read it, I'm not forcing you too...okay? But I'm updating it for the people who do like it. Vicki might be boring, sorry you feel that way, but uh I've not written her to please everyone okay? So...just so you know.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used).

Oh there's gonna be a surprise in the second part to this!

**Thank you: to all who reviewed and to all who are supporting!**

* * *

**Adventures in Babysitting part one**

**Week 1**

Sam, Dean and Vicki were sitting silently in the dim light in Rufus' cabin, Sam on the small chair and both Vicki and Dean on the couch. The week had been hard, silent and numb, nobody really said anything to one and other. Staring into space, nobody said anything as the silence sooked them in. Sam, glanced at his brother as he twisted and clenched his hands together, Dean didn't look back but Sam stared at him before his eyes travelled to Vicki who didn't look at him either.

When Sam looked away, Dean glanced at him, keeping his green orbs on him for a minute before looking to the blonde next to him, who kept her eyes straight out in front of her, a blank expression on her face. His eyes lingered before they moved, and began staring at nothing again as the silence thickened the air.

**Week 2**

Dean drank whiskey, while looking at a clipboard holding a pad of paper which had _"45489" _written on it, the number that Bobby had wrote on Sam's hand before he died. Vicki was washing dishes at the sink, while Sam took out an address book out of the open drawer and began reading through it.

Dean had written out a list of what the numbers could possibly be and stared down at them. Each crossed out.

_Zip Code  
Sec ?  
Lock  
V-mail  
Password  
Bank #  
_

**Week 3 **

Dean pinned an article titled "Biggerson's Recalls contaminated meat: Customes report illness after eating turducken slammers" to the board holding all the research, Also on that board were several items about Dick Roman. Sam put two duffel bags on the table and took a beer out of the refrigerator as Vicki came back up from the cellar.

"Dean, you know, um...I wonder if-if we...I mean, should we be telling people? I mean, people he knew?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"How long ago did I give Frank those numbers? It's been a few weeks right? What is he nuts, or is he just being rude?" Dean asked ignoring Sam's statement.

"Probably both, Dean. I-I got to ask you a question" Sam said.

Vicki watched the pair with curious eyes as she sat on the chair at the table.

"Unless of course, something happened to him. He can't get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face" Dean suggested.

"Ew" Vicki muttered.

"Yeah, also a possibility" Sam agreed.

"We should go check on him" Dea said.

"Dean, do you want to call Bobby's people or not?" Sam asked.

"W-why is-why is that our job?" Dean asked.

"Because who else is gonna do it?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not calling anybody. If you want to, go right ahead" Dean said stubbornly.

"I don't want to call anybody. You kidding me?"

A phone suddenly went off and Vicki pulled it out from the duffel bag and handed it to Sam.

"Hello?" He asked he was silent for a minute "Uh, no. He's uh...I-it's not, but I'm a friend of his" Sam said. Vicki noticed Dean pick up the flask and sniff it before putting it back down. "He's...not here but look if you need so-"

"WHo was it?" Dean asked.

"Just some kid" Sam answered.

"For Bobby? Girl scout cookies?"

"I think maybe..." Sam said as Dean picked up the bottle of beer from the table "Maybe a hunters kid? I mean she sounded pretty scared. You know I have a caller ID, maybe we should go check on her. We-we can check on her"

"What about Frank?"

"Well, Dean I think we should go find this girl first"

"Sam, Frank's been working on the numbers that Bobby spent his last breath on, and you want to back burner that?"

Sam stared at him and Vicki stayed silent as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"FIne. You go check out girl scout. I'll find Frank"

"FIne. But you know what? One condition, if Frank is just spinning his wheels, then you bail out on crazy and come meet me"

Dean looked at the beer in his hand which was empty "And thanks for drinking my entire beer"

"I didn't touch your beer. Mine's right here. You probably drank it without noticing"

"Vick-"

"DOn't look at me, beer isn't that great that I would steal yours" She said rolling her eyes.

"Right"

Dean shook his head before going out of the cabin "Vick?"

"Hmm?" She hummed looking at Sam.

"Do me a favour and keep an eye on him..please"

"Sure" She nodded.

* * *

It been hours, as the impala pulled to a stop outside Frank's house, Dean and Vicki got out, the wind whipping Vicki's hair around her face as Dean handed her a gun, which she seemed to be getting better with. They walked into the house, Dean staying in front of Vicki.

"This can't be good" He said.

"Doesn't look as if he's home" Vicki said.

Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking caught their attention and they turned to see Frank pointing his gun at them.

"Well...hi" Dean said. Frank didn't lower his gun "Frank..we're amongst friends here. Okay, acquantinces"

"That's just what a leviathan would say"

"Frank we're not leviathans" Vicki said.

"Oh sure, you're not leviathans Dick Roman's not a Leviathan, Gwyneth Paltrow is not a leviathan"

"Really?" Vicki asked.

"Trust me"

"Okay you know what Frank? I think you've been doing a little too much research" Dean said.

"They're anywhere, anyone. WHo's to say this ain't the day they come for old Frank who knew too much?"

"They bleed black goo right? You want to see what we bleed?" Dean asked.

Frank pointed his gun at Dean's foot and he jamp back slightly "Oh! Whoa! Whoa! Let's take the guns out of this okay?"

"Okay"

Dean put his gun on the table took out a switchblade and cut his forearm, he motioned for Vicki to do the same and she rolled her blue eyes as she handed her arm to Dean and he cut it, Frank finally lowering his gun.

"See? Red blooded American" Dean said "And Scottish girl"

"Your turn" Vicki said handing Frank the knife.

"Oh! Whoa, look obviously I'm not-"

"Fair's fair douche bag" Dean said.

Frank took the knife and cut his palm and handed the knife back to Dean. "Yeah" Dean said. "I'm glad we could share this together"

"Grab your gun, come with me. For god's sake don't make any noise"

They followed him out and into a trialer.

"Why the downsize?" Dean asked.

"YoU! "Hey Frank, go dig up some dirt on Richard Roman" That night I was burned off every IP I had. Ears on my phones, eyes on my house..."

"Wait, Dick's got people watching you?" Dean asked.

"Do I look like I know? You think it's easy to see this deep into what's real and also be bi-polar with delusional ideation? There is no pill for my situation sweetiepop, so yeah, best guess, the bigmouths are onto me. Next question"

"All right. Well whats the words on the bigmouths?" Dean asked.

"Their tenticles are everywhere. I'm looking at bankers, military high ups-"

"This is why you didn't call me back" Dean said.

"Hey cut me some slack. You called me like four days ago"

"It was four weeks ago Frank" Vicki replied.

"WHat? No. Really? Days, weeks quit busting my chops"

"What are you kidding me?" Dean asked.

"You cool your heels buster brown"

"Frank I paid you fifteen grand for this" Dean said.

"Yeah I get that-"

"No you don't get that! Dick Roman is every card in my hit deck. You understand that? Those numbers, they got something to do with him okay? Bobby died for those numbers" Dean snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry about Bobby. I really am. You know this one time we were in Fresno and we got stuck-"

"No. No. No. I'm not gonna play this one time with Bobby crap all right? I'm not gonna get all warm and fuzzy with a guy that barely knew him"

"Just trying to make friendly conversation"

"This is not a friendship. Frank. I'm paying you!" Dean growled.

"Hey. YOu know what you need? A little LSD, a little shiatsu-"

"We're out of here, come on toots" Dean said and turned Vicki by the shoulders.

"Hey you want to know what those numbers are? Bubkis! They're not lottery numbers, license-"

"I know that Frank. Thank you" Dean said.

"WHich leaves us little else to do but probablility generate"

"Come again?"

Frank sat at the computer "You run most reasonable possibilites,for Levi-related fice digit number written by a dying drunk you come up flat. KNow what you start to wonder? Hey maybe there's a missing number"

"Well, how do you figure?"

"Oh I do't know, Because Bobby was dying of Brain trauma. I just had a tickle there was a reason nothing was popping out at us, so I set up a program to run possibilities for six numbers, seven, eight, but good news"

"Good news?" Dean asked.

"Never had to go past six because this..." He said and began typing "My little lamb, is coordinates"

"You sure? To what?" Dean asked.

"A field in Wisconsen"

"No. No Bobby didn't give us a coordinates to some patch of weeds in Cheeseville" Dean said.

"No, he gave you coordinates to a parcel recently purchesed by Willman Inc, A subsdairy of Richard Roman Enterprises"

"So what do we do now?" Vicki asked.

"Well Blondie, stay away. Or if we're stupid...we go there and set up surveillance"

**Later **

They had been given some costumes, well Dean had, Vicki had been made wait in the car while the two looked around the field. Now they were back in Frank's trailer and sitting.

"All right, now what?" Dean asked.

"You look horrific, when was the last time either of you slept a night?"

"Let's just work all right?" Dean asked gruffly.

"That's it, we watch the screens. I can take first shift. You're new use if you can't even-" Frank said and turned to Dean who was now asleep "Keep your eyes open"

* * *

Dean woke in the chair he was sitting in and looked to Frank who was staring at the screens. "How long was I out?"

"Bout 36 hours"

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" Dean asked.

"Not your butler"

Dean's eyes then travelled to the blonde, who was asleep in the chair next to him, her blonde hair covering her face.

"WHat about her?"

"Round about the same...though she talks in her sleep"

"I know" Dean said.

"Come see this"

"What?"

"This is where it gets good"

Frank zoomed in on a parked car where to people were kissing, "Frank you need to get out more" Dean told him.

"Not that!" Frank growled. "Check out Sarah Palin"

"Who is she?"

"Amanda Willer, surprise surprise works for Richard Roman"

"What was she doing?"

"Being a naughty bossy little girl"

"Well I hate to ask for that in the non porno version"

"They're surveying. Getting ready to build something"

"Build what?"

"Exactly, what? No idea"

"Well how do we find out?" Dean asked.

"We watch. Patience, grasshopper"

"Yeah patience and me aren't exactly on terms"

"Well then go out and kill something or whatever you two kids get up too, to blow off steam. What you don't like my siggestion? Sleep with her..might make you feel better"

"Shut up" Dean said.

"Seriously? DOn't like my second suggestion?"

"I don't think you're in positions to be giving suggestions all right? I think you're on tinfoil hat away from a rubber room"

"Did I mention you look awful?"

"Yes. Maybe because somebody I cared about just got shot in the head. And this is like shoing a rock up a hill-screw you" Dean said a little too loudly because Vicki grumbled and opened her eyes.

"What's goin' on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

A faint smile appeared on Dean's lips before he looked back at Frank.

"Nothin'" Dean said.

"Here's my advice, you didn't ask for. Quit"

"What?!" Dean huffed.

"You want to keep going?" Frank asked.

"I want Dick Roman on a spit"

"But you're gonna drive yourself into the ground first. Good plan"

"I'm not gonna quit. It's not even an option. I'm not gonna walk out on my brother"

"Okay then, fine do what I did"  
"What? Go native? Stock up on C-rations"

"Dean" Vicki sighed rolling her eyes as she sat up properly.

"No, cupcake. What I did when I was 26 and came home to find my wife and two kids gutted on the floor. Decided to be fine till the end of the week. Make yourself smile because you're alive and that's your job. Then do it again the next week" Frank said.

"Fake it?"

"I call it being professsional" Frank said "Do it with a smile, or don't do it"

Dean's phone began vibrating and he pulled it out listening to the message "No, no, no Sam that's not right!"

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked.

"He-" Dean began but answered his phone "Sam...who's this?..." Dean's face went from confused to worried in seconds and neither Frank nor Vicki knew what was going on...

* * *

**So that's the first part! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time...**


	17. Adventures in babysitting P2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's I know I'm skipping some epsidoes but I wanted to get right to it...so sorry about that! , and for those of you who don't like this story, okay you don't have to read it, I'm not forcing you too...okay? But I'm updating it for the people who do like it. Vicki might be boring, sorry you feel that way, but uh I've not written her to please everyone okay? So...just so you know.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used).

Oh there's gonna be a surprise in the second part to this!

So this part is Vicki's POV, I know I haven't done that yet...but I did plan on doing it..so this is it lol! Enjoy...

**Thank you: to all who reviewed and to all who are supporting!**

* * *

**Adventures in Babysitting part two **

How I couldn't make myself remember this, I don't know, we were walking with the girl named Krissy who was like fourteen or something...I think she was about that age..maybe older I don't know.

"Did Sam tell you where he was going?" She asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. What did you tell him?" Dean asked glancing at me.

Krissy looked to me and I gave her a smile. "He uh...checked my dads room" She shrugged.

"There?" Dean asked pointing to the room.

"Yeah"

We went in and he looked around the room and looked past me at the small brunette standing in the doorway "Look I really don't have to time to hold your hand here, so-"

"What are you saying?" Krissy asked.

"I'm saying go wait in the living room, your daqd may not want you to know every single thing about him"

I rolled my eyes "He means that with a please on the end" I smiled but she leaned against the door and put a hand on her hip "Or not..." as Dean moved things around in the closet.

"Where is it?"

"You mean anything about the job my dad was working?" Krissy asked and we turned to look at her.

"Sam said you didn't know" I said.

"Sam seemed competent so I figured fine, I'll do what my dad always tells me to do. "Be a regular kid, don't say anything, stay out of the line of fire. Let the adults work it out" So much for that" Krissy said.

"All right. Hand it over, okay? I have had a long week"

Krissy pulled out a gun and pointed it at us "Oh...wow you have a gun" I said.

"All right, I get it. You're a tough kid. But I'm trying to get Sam and your dad back"

"My dad left and he didn't come back. Sam left and HE didn't come back. I give you the infor, you leave you don't come back"

"We're coming back"

"I'm coming with you"

"It's bad enough I got one kid to look after" Dean said and I turned to glare at him "I'm not taking another one"

"I'm coming" Krissy said.

"No. Hell no" Dean said.

"I'm coming! Or you're not going"

Dean snatched the gun out of her hands "OW!"

"Now hand it over"

"I can't. I burned it" Krissy said.

"You what?" Dean asked.

"But lucky for you two I memorized it all first" She said.

* * *

This was awkward. Krissy was sitting in the front of the car, Dean had told me to let her because he had a plan. He wouldn't tell me what, but he had one.

"Hey I have a question" Krissy said.

"All right, here's te deal. I'm a fun guy. I'm actually awesome" Dean said.

"No he's not" I said.

"Shut up" Dean said "But right now. I'm not in the mood. I'm neck deep in some serious crap and if this wasn't emergency, I would drop your ass off at the nearest mall"

"What serious crap?" Krissy asked.

"Revenge crap, all right? Now shut up, eat a cookie or something"

Krissy put headphones in before she took them out"One thing doesn't make sense though, my dad's a pretty good hunter, and your brother's the size of a car, so...so how's this thing get 'em both?"

"Vetalas usually hunt in pairs. Sam and your dad both assumed it was one thing hunting solo" Dean answered.

"Why'd they think that?"

"Because they had the wrong info. Or best available our dad took down a loner years ago. Sam has his journal. Your dad must be going on the same facts"

"And you know different because?"

"Because I hunted one that turned out to be two a couple years back"

"And you never told Sam? Wow, thanks. How about sharing that with the rest of the class so we don't all get killed"

"Sam was away at Stanford Smartass" Dean said dryly. Ouch.

"Sam went to college? I thought you said your dad was a hunter"

"He was. We were. Sam quit, went to college" There was a long pause "You could to you know, go to college, be a hunter/pediatricition"

* * *

We were sitting outside a diner "You ever actually work with your dad?"

"Sure. COurse" Krissy said.  
"No, I mean not shoot cans in the woods"

"I mean I help all the time"

"So, no. Well right about now, your stomach should be pretty knotted up"

"Not really. Look, maybe this was a lot harder for you when you were my age"

"Oh you think you're a good actress, you're not"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's all over your face-you're scared" Dean said.

"Quit treating me like I'm some girl. I've been prepping for this my entire life"

"Training's one thing. Doing-whole nother beast"

"Wow. You really scared me straight. Thanks Dean"

"Guy's...look" I said pointing. "The waitress is getting into the truck"

"Oh come on Vic, that's R-rated"

"Oh my god. You idiot, the front of the truck Dean...god upstairs brain please!"

We followed her, to an old abandoned place when Dean stopped the car. "All right" Dean said and he put his hand out towards Krissy in a fist.

"What century is this, no one fists bumps anymore" She said.

"Come on. Give it up. Good work" Dean said and wiggled his fist at her.

"You're a dweeb" She said.

Dean wiggled his fist again, I had to admit it was cute. Krissy finally put her hand out but Dean grabbed her and cuffed her.

"Ouch" I said.

"What the hell?"

"I got an idea" He said and attached her hand to the steeringwheel. "How about you stay here?"

"Oh you jackass" Krissy huffed.

"Yeah well, I'm the jackass who ain't bringing a kid in there, period"

"Why? I can do everything you can do!"

"I'll bring them back, trust me"

"Please, they're probably dead"

"Don't you say that" I said.

"It's been days, probably just a pile of meat. I've seen it. People die, I watched my mom get torn to shreds. Let me go in there and kill them"

"No. Sorry"

"You're such a hypocryte. How come you get to do it and I don't?"

"Because I'm the grown up" Dean said "Give it to me"

"What?"

"Your lock pick. I will frisk you"

Krissy handed the pick to Dean "Thank you"

He got out and I followed, him, I felt bad for Krissy, she just wanted to help out.

We moved quietly over to the building and went in, the sight made me want to vomit. There was dead bodies lying everywhere. I went to walk forward when Dean grabbed me and pulled me back and showed me Sam, Krissy's dad...and another three guys.

"Good thing we picked up a new one. This one's about tapped out. You want to finish him together?"

"Sure. Love to" The other one said.

Dean moved me behind him and grabbed a metal bar and hit the brown haired one with it and she fell to the ground. As the blonde then advanced on us.

"Not so fast"

Dean swung at her but she hit him and he dropped the knife "Dean!" She grabbed him and slammed him into a metal cage and grabbed him by the throat. "Uh no" I said picking up the knife as Sam woke up and I grabbed another metal pole and hit her over the back of the head with it.

"Dad, hold on I got you!" A voice shouted.

"No!" Krissy.

She ran across from me and I went to grab her when the brunette grabbed her, I threw the knife to Dean and he held it to the blonde's throat.

"Let her go...or little miss sunshine here gets it"

Her eyes and teeth transformed and Dean moved the knife away as she scurried over to the brunette and Krissy.

"What were you thinking bringing her here?!" Krissy's dad demanded.

"Don't blame us, your daughter doesn't listen" I said.

Dean walked forward when the brunette glared "Drop the knife"

"She's just a child. Let her go" Dean said.

"Yeah I don't think we'll be letting anyone go"

"Daddy..." Krissy said her eyes watering.

"It's okay baby. Everything's gonne be fine"

"All right. Enough with the family bonding. It'sz time for you to shut up"

She bit into Krissy's dads neck "Daddy! No! Dean! Vicki do something!"

"They can't help you. No one can"

Krissy pulled out a knife and whipped around, stabbing the brunette. "I guess I'll have to help myself then" She twisted the knife and the brunette turned grey and her teeth transofrmed. She fell to the floor as the blonde went for Dean, and I grabbed the knife and plunged it into her and twisted it she turned grey like the other one and fell to the ground. Dead.

"Bad actress huh?" Krissy asked as she untied her dad.

"Yeah, we take it back"

"We?" I scoffed "You"

* * *

The next day we were at the hospital, Sam and Dean went into to talk to Lee while I sat with Krissy.

"WHat you did last night was...brave...but stupid" I said.

"Don't you wanna be like them?" Krissy asked.

"Not really" I laughed.

"How did you get into this?"

"Uh...just sort of...um...got sucked into it I guess"

"You know, you're lucky"

"How?" I asked.  
"You have two people to look after you"

"I think you're forgetting that I'm not a kid" I said "But you got your dad"

"Right...but it's not like I'm ever going to have a normal life...I'm not gonna get my prom...or a boyfriend..."

"Yes you will" I said "You will, of course you will don't be ridiculous! Of course you will"

"I won't...but I noticed how he looks at you"

"WHo?" I asked.

"Dean"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked with a short laugh.

"No, I seen him...he drools"

"He drools?"

"No other way to put it" She laughed.

"Don't be silly. He does not"

"He does..." She smiled "I'm gonna get a coffee you want one?"

"Not a coffee fan" I smiled "But thanks"

She got up and walked off just as Dean and Sam came out of the room.

"Let's go"

I stood and followed them out "Dean! Thanks for saying bye asshat"Krissy said.

"You comin'?" Sam asked me and I nodded, following him.

"How you feeling?"

"Fresh as a daisy"

"Liar"

"I'm not" He laughed. We stood at the impala "So...how was Frank?"

"Uh" I scoffed "He was...um...interesting...I think I slept for like two days or something"

"Wow..."

"I don't know if that's healthy or not"

Sam walked around to the passanger side and I stood at the drivers side at the back. Dean walked over after saying goodbye to Krissy.

"We ready?" Sam asked.

"I gotta do something first"

"What?" Sam asked, Dean glanced at him and Sam rolled his eyes and got in the car, I went to follow but Dean stopped me and grabbed my arm. I stared at him. What was he doing?

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need to do something..."

"Wh-" Before I got a chance to say anything, his lips crushed mine and my eyes widened and I froze. Not sure how to react. His hands cupped my face, before I kissed him back without permission. He pulled back.

"That" He said and smirked before opening the door. I stared at him, he glanced at me before getting in. I had to force myself to copy. What the hell was that? I shut the door.

"Finally" Sam muttered.

* * *

"You know what? Good for them" Sam said

"Yeah. It's nice to walk away from someone and feel like they could be okay. How you doing? You all right?" Dean asked his brother as he looked in the rearview mirror at Vicki who was asleep.

"No. I'm definietely not. But you know, I mean, um, I think maybe...I just want to...work"

Dean nodded.

"Should I even ask?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine"

"Fine" Meaning?" Sam asked.

"You're right. We should just...work, right? And figure out a way to kick Dick Roman's ass. Well, hey, we are the professsionals" Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Uh...you took your time" Sam said.

"With?"

"You know what" Sam said.  
"Yeah"

"WHy?"

"I don't know...I just...I don't know...not a good time...but..."

"I know" Sam said "but uh...good for you"

"Shut up" Dean smirked.

Sam smirked in return and turned on the music before leaning against the passanger side door to sleep. Dean stared out in front of him, Dean tried to smile, but failed and then done it again, a sad smile forming on his face.

_"Do it with a smile, or don't do it" _

* * *

**So that's it! Did you guy's like it? **


	18. Death is Easy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan.

**Author's note: **Okay, so now it's I know I'm skipping some epsidoes but I wanted to get right to it...so sorry about that! , and for those of you who don't like this story, okay you don't have to read it, I'm not forcing you too...okay? But I'm updating it for the people who do like it. Vicki might be boring, sorry you feel that way, but uh I've not written her to please everyone okay? So...just so you know.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't know about let me know and I'll fill you in (scottish slang will be used).

So this is an original Chapter because I decided I wanted to do another one, don't worry they'll be having some sort of weird hunt in this.

So this is Vicki's POV it will skip between her's and Third Person ,

Enjoy.

**Thank you: to all who reviewed and to all who are supporting!**

* * *

**Death is Easy. **

_What was the time? Where was I? I don't feel too good..."DEAN! SAM!" I shout, but get nothing but silence in return. I don't understand what's happening, I don't particularly want to either. I call for them again but this time what I get in return is heavy breathing and my heart hitches. "Hello?" _

_"They can't hear you" The voice says and I begin to freak out. _

_"I can't...see" I began, but nothing else comes out and a bright light creeps on me and blinds me momentarly. _

_I open my eyes and come face to face with the ghost that I'd been hoping, was jut a dream. _

**_Three Hours Earlier- _**

"So what kind of hunt is this again?" I asked not looking up from the paper, from the bed.

"Oh she talks" Dean said, I picked up the pen and launched it at him and he glared over at me.

"Seriously..what kind of hunt is this?" I asked still not looking up, I seen him shrug and rolled my eyes. Where the hell had Sam gone? I pouted as I stared down at the paper again.

"So.." He trailed off.

"So what?" I asked, refusing to look up. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I hated it, why had he kissed me again?

"How are you?"

"What's with the small talk?" I asked finally looking up.

"Why the red cheeks?" He smirked, I glared at him before looking away.

"Where is Sam?"

"Am I not good company?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just curious"

"You have a crush on Sam" He stated.

"You jealous?" I asked with a grin.

A pillow then hit me and I glared, only to see that crooked smile. That crooked smile that I'd grown up with, that I loved, I made a face and then I raised an eyebrow before standing, brushing off my my jean shorts, before folding my arms.

"Why would I be jealous?"

I shrugged and moved over to the fridge, squating down and getting a beer out. I heard Dean's intake of breath and I turned to look at him, cocking my eyebrow again. What was with him now?

"What?"

"Didn't say anything" He replied, his cheeks flustered slightly.

I rolled my eyes and moved over to the bed again, sitting back down.

"Mind getting me one?"

"Couldn't you have asked when I was getting my own?" I asked, with a huff.

"Nah" He shruggd.

"Ugh" I huffed getting up "You're an ass"

"Keep talking"

"Wh-what?"

"I like your voice"

"Cut it out Dean"

"Mhm"

"Dean I'm serious!"

"No"

"I mean it-"

"Nope"

That was when the door opened and in walked Sam as I grabbed the beer, almost wanting to throw it at Dean's head. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing" We said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, slamming the beer down on the bedside table next to him. He smirked as I sat on the other bed, Sam sitting next to me.

"Ok.." He shrugged "So this hunt..."

"Yes finally. Some answers" I said.

"Yeah, well they're not good"

"WHy?" Dean asked.

"Well, twenty years ago, this guy was killed...by his girlfriend I think it is"

"Why's that bad?" I asked leaning forward, my chin resting in my hands.

"Well, it was the way she killed him...that's the bad part" Sam said.

"Yeah I know about this, I take it's the same way as the victims?" Dean asked taking a drink of the beer. I looked from him back to Sam.

"Y-yeah" Sam stuttered.

"What?" I asked and Sam handed me the picture. I stared at the horrific sight in front of me and wanted to vomit. Okay...no. "That...isn't...uh..no get that away from me" I said roughly putting it back in Sam's hands.

"Yeah you might want to sit this one out" Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"His victims are women Dean, all women"

"Great" I said rolling my eyes.

"Trust me, everything will be fine. You stay here, nothing bad will happen okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah, sure" I said with a shrug.

"Wow? That easy. I'm thinking you might be in love with Sam"

"Dean" Sam grunted.

"Shut up you dick" I shot back at him and he only laughed.

God he was an ass.

* * *

An hour later, and Sam and Dean are out and I'm sitting in the motel room like an idiot myself because they want to keep me safe. Not that I can complain, I'm just so fucking bored. A noise, coming from the door made me raise my eyebrows. Thank god they were back. But when nobody came in, I stood slowly. Pulling my phone from my pocket.

Dean said if anything was up I'd to call. I waited for him to pick up and he did like on the tenth ring "Took your time"

"Sorry, wife" He scoffed.

"God that again?"

"yeah. What is it?"

"Tell me...you're outside the motel..." I said as another noise caught me off guard.

"What? No. We won't be back for another thirty minutes"

My eyes widened "Okay then"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Must be the wind" I said.

"Wind? Vic, we're outside now and there is no wind.." He told me "What's going on?"

"I don't know...I think there's either someone out the front of the motel or I'm imagining things"

"Just stay where you are. Get the salt and don't go anywhere"

"I'm not gonna go anywhere-The salt? You left the salt in your car!"

"Great...we'll be back as soon as we can. Just stay where you are"

"Like I said. Nowhere else to go"

"Ok. Good just stay put"

I sat back down on the bed, bringing my knees up to my chest. My eyes couldn't help but just dart around everywhere and something caught the corner of my eye. I froze, not wanting to move, or breathe or god do anything. Oh no..oh no no no...

"Dean.." I whispered.

"What?" He asked frantically.

I turned my head slowly, but there was nothing there. I shouldn't move...I should stay where I am. But the sound of banging on the door made me scream.

"VICKI!"

"I'm here...are you sure there's no wind?"

"No...none" He said, his voice thick.

"Ok..." I sad quietly.

"We're gonna head back alright?"

"Yeah...no take your time"

"No. We'll be back in fifteen minutes"

And the phone went dead, and I put it on the bed, suddenly finding the urge to pee. Oh god. I got up, letting the fear sink away as I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly done the toilet and washed my hands, not compltely forgetting the situation I was in. I walked out of the bathroom and almost fell back on my ass. The wind had been knocked out of me and I stared up at the ceiling for a minute before perching up on my elbows.

There was nothing there...the phone began to ring, causing me to gasp in surprise. I sat for a minute, before getting up and scrambling onto the bed. I answered it "Hello?" I asked, breathlessly.

"What's wrong Vicki?" Sam asked.

"I fell" I said. More like pushed but Fell will work.

"You fell?" He asked.

_"You're so friggin' clumsy. How did you fall on a flast surface?" _

"Danger prone"

"Yeah...well that isn't the best thing ever"

"No I know" I said "What is it?"

"You alright? We're on our way back now"

That was when the beer bottle smashed "OH MY GOD!"

"What?!"

"Sam this thing is in here!" I grumbled going to the door and trying to open it.

"It's in there Dean"

"Sam the door won't open" I said frantically.

"Just calm down.."

"I can't calm down, I'm gonna die"

"You're not gonna die...we're nearly there"

The phone suddenly wasn't in my hands anymore and I yelped when my hair was tugged. I could hear Sam's voice in the phone which was now lying halfway across the room.

"SAM HELP ME!"

It just kept pulling at my hair and I fell back on my ass, and suddenly I don't see anything anymore.

* * *

Sam and Dean got back to the motel room, finding the door open and the room empty. "Vicki?" Sam asked.

"Vic?" Nothing but silence

"Great" Sam said.

"God not this" Dean said.

"We'll find her...she'll be fine"

* * *

What was the time? Where was I? I don't feel too good..."DEAN! SAM!" I shout, but get nothing but silence in return. I don't understand what's happening, I don't particularly want to either. I call for them again but this time what I get in return is heavy breathing and my heart hitches. "Hello?"

"They can't hear you" The voice says and I begin to freak out.

"I can't...see" I began, but nothing else comes out and a bright light creeps on me and blinds me momentarly.

I open my eyes and come face to face with the ghost that I'd been hoping, was jut a dream. But no..this wasn't a dream and this time? I was gonna die.

"You're evil" He whispered leaning in.

"I'm not evil.." I said moving my face.

"You tempt him" He said, and a cold sharp blade sliced up my leg and I think I chewed my bottom lip so hard it started to bleed. "You tempt him...and he wants you...so I have to kill you"

"No...no...no" I said shaking my head furiously.

"You're just like her...they all are"

"No" I said shaking my head, and by doing that making myself dizzy.

"You're just like her!" He shouted and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm not!"

"Stop saying that! YOU ARE!" He growled ferociously, almost like an animal and he plunged the knife into whatever I was lying on.

A loud scream left my throat as I thought it was going to hit me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to cry...scream...shout...roar...anything that would get me out of this.

"Just let me go" It meant to come out as a strong confident demand. But it didn't. It came out as a sob.

"No...you must die...just like the rest of them"

"No...No okay? I can't die.."

"They don't need you...not really" He said and he smild widely his teeth were disgusting, they were covered in blood and broken. He leaned in, his nose burying into the side of my neck. A sob escaped as I turned away, trying to keep my distance...even though it wasn't working. And this was just about to get a whole lot worse...

* * *

Dean and Sam searched most abandoned places in the town, except one. When they got there it was eerie, the air was thick, and hot. They walked in, smelling it instantly. The smell of gas. Which confused them, and which also meant that someone was continued to walk, silently. Trying not to make a sound as they came closer and closer they could hear it.

The whispering, as if somebody was taunting someone else and the choked sobs. They looked at each other, and managed to quickly but silently come across the room where the manic laughter seemed to get worse. They both lifted their guns and kicked their way in. Only to find the spirit was gone.

"Vicki?" Sam asked and the two moved over to her.

Her blood was ripped, dirty and bloody. "Vic" Dean said.

"Hmm" She hummed.

"You okay"

"I'd like to be sarcastic...but I don't think I can" She said.

"Wow" Dean said "That's a big thing"

"Shut it" She mumbled.

"Ok, come on" Dean said and he looked to Sam, as he helped her up. Her eyes shut, her head dangling slightly. "Come on, stay awake"

Just as he uttered the words, something sharp hit him and they both fell "Dean!" Sam shouted. Vicki hit her head, and her eyes dazed over, Dean grunted and looked down at her.

"Sammy..."

"I know...Just get her up.."

"Come on Vic" Dean said, helping her to her feet. She nodded and the spirit came back across the room.

"She needs to die!" It shrieked.

"No" Sam said and shot his gun, it disappeared.

"Come on, come on" Dean said. The three were scrambling out of the place, and back to the impala.

"He's not dead.." Vicki muttered.

"We know, everything's gonna be fine" Sam said.

"Just come on" Dean said putting Vicki into the back of the impala and buckling her up and the two got in. Driving off quickly away from the abandoned building.

"Vic...stay awake alright. You might have a concussion" Dean said.

"Mhm" She hummed her eyes shut.

"Vicki" Sam said. "Vicki!"

"What?"

"Stay awake"

"I know!" She huffed.

"Well open your eyes"

"I can't" She sighed.

They couldn't even go back to the motel first, what they had to do was set fire to the bones of the boy and they stopped at the cemetery. "Vicki...stay here and stay awake"

"Yeah...mhm"

They looked at each other before they got out, rushing around like idiots. Dean found the shovel, the lighter and the salt. Sam grabbed the torch and everything else. Rushing out into the place looking for the right headstone when they came across it.

"Lets get this over with" Dean said.

* * *

My head felt fuzzy, god my body hurt. What was wrong wit- Oh. My eyes opened to the bright light and I groaned. "Vic?"

"Mhm?" Dean.

"How you feeling?"

"Uh...can I answer it later?"

"No"

"Then I feel like crap...that good enough for you?"

"Not really, here...sit up and take these"

"I don't want to move" I said my eyes averting around the room before landing on the two of them. It was daylight outside. "How long have I been out?"

"about thirteen hours"

"Oh my god" I said sitting up, the blood rushing to my head.

"Whoa...slowly" Sam said.

"Yeah" I said and he handed me a glass of water. "God it hurts"

"Yeah well it will" Dean said. "What happened in there?"

"I'd really not like to talk about it" I said. It was coming back in flashes...what he was saying...what he was gonna do. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought.

"Best just to tell us" Dean said.

"I'd rather not"

"Vicki-"

"Guys come on can we not do this now?"

They looked at each other "Fine. But later" Dean said. He was so demanding.

"FIne. Whatever"

_"In the end, you're just in the way...and being in the way won't help you. It'll kill you...but death? Death is Easy" _

* * *

**So that's it! Did you guy's like it? **

**I know some of you were asking if Dean was confused as to why he kissed Vicki, no Dean won't be confused but their relationship won't get any better...I mean have you guy's seen the Slice girls? Vicki's gonna be feeling a bit angry with him. If anybody is confused it's her...**

**But besides that their relationship will be rocky. **

**I also wanted to ask, do you think she should go to Purgatory with Dean? I'm not sure if I'll send her there or not..what do you think? **


	19. The Slice Girls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's from Supernatural but I would be more than happy to take Dean from them, if they wish, but I do own my character Vicki Mclellan.

**Author's Note: **Okay so this is The Slice Girls...I think I've actually skipped an episode...but I can do it after a few chapters. Promise.

**Mental note: **If there are words you don't understand let me know and I'll fill you in!

So there will be a big problem in this for Dean/Vicki...and I hated writing it...but oh well it had to be done.

**Thank you: To all who reviwed and support this story! **

* * *

**The Slice girls**

I was sitting in the back of the impala, Dean was asleep in the passanger side as Sam drove, Sam gave a sigh as Dean woke up.

"Morning princess" I said with a smirk.

"Hey" Dean grunted. He took the flask out of his pocket and unscrewed the lid.

"Is that Bobby's?" Sam asked.

Dean took a drink, ignoring him.

"I didn't know you kept that" Sam said.

"Yeah, mine sprung a leak" Dean shrugged. Liar.

"You know, most people would carry a-a photo or something for a momento"

"Shut up, man. I'm-I'm...I'm honoring the guy all right? This is uh, grief therapy, kind of like you and your wild goose chase" Dean said.

"Wild goose chase?" Sam asked.

"Yeah"

"Four murdered guys in two weeks, hands and feet cut off" Sam said.

"Yeah well some guy with a foot fetish run amuck" Dean said.

"gross" I muttered.

"Grown men thrown so hard they went through walls. Did you-did you even read the article?" Sam asked as he pushed the paper at Dean.

"No. I was napping" Dean huffed.

"Well anyway what else you got going on? Dick Roman's a dead end for now. You might as well-"

"Stay busy" Dean finished.

"Exactly"

"yeah"

* * *

We were standing in the Police morgue as the forensics wheeled the man out of the lcoker, and they leaned over, I could see perfectly from where I was.

"The latest but probably not the last" The forensic said. "You guys always work this late?"

"Ugh, hours suck. But uh great benefits package" Dean said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. 10% co pay on all drugs"

"Seriously?"

Dean smiled and nodded, and Sam threw me a look and I shrugged.

"Oh but just generic, right?" The forensics asked.

"No, no. Name brands are cool" Dean said.

"Oh"

"Yeah"  
Sam cleared his throat "So what's our boy here weigh?"

"Uh a buck ninety. Thrown against the wall so hard it buckled. Based on the blood flow at the crime scene, the hands and feet were cut off while he was still alive, just like the others. The killer wanted him to suffer"

"And all vics are male right, with some kind of uh, artwork as this?"

"Yeah. Identical"

"So was there DNA left at the scenes?" I asked, pretending to write important stuff down. I was just an intern...I didn't look old enough to be an actual FBI agent.

"All of them, one before this, the guy bit his attacker. Still had a chunk of flesh in his teeth when he came in. That's about as good as it gets"

"Right" Dean said.

"So we have a match?"

"We have not" The forensic said "The samples were rejected, the geneteic markers don't match anything we've ever seen"

"Didn't match anny person in the database?" Dean asked.

"No I mean, they don't match anything human"

"Hmm" Dean hummed.

"Thank you for your time" Sam said and we walked out.

"I'll admit, it could be in the general vicinity" Dean said. "Of the ballpark of our kind of thing"

"Yeah, uh, "Didn't match anything human" usually seals the deal for me. I don't know, I've never seen this symbol before"

"I have" I said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"thats a big help" Dean said, making a face, his tone dry . "Thank you for saying that"

"Sorry" I said.

"Let's go get a bite to eat, go back to the motel and haul over the laptop" Sam said with a nod.

"That's a great idea. Actually that's a brilliant idea, here's my counter. You do that, I'll go undercover, go mingle amongst the locals and see, uh what kind of clues bubble to the surface" Dean said.

"You're going to a bar" Sam said dryly.

"Wow, if you wanna oversimplify it" Dean said and with that he just walked off. His mood had turned sour and I had no idea why, I don't think Sam had a clue either.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV **

Dean was sitting in a bar at a table with a woman with red hair, almost finishing off their drinks.

"Uh, dinner and a movie, which sounded fine, except the movie was "Human Centipede" Lydia told him.

Dean laughed "What, so wait, uh, so you had a problem with that?" He asked.

"The date from hell" She told him.

"Dating, right? Ugh" He said.

"But what's the option? I don't see settling down anytime soon" She said.

"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday" Dean said.

"Oh, what, are you ready for the big commitment?" She laughed.

"Me?" Dean chuckled "Not exactly"

"Nice suit, by the way. Guy's don't dress up much, I like it" She said.

"Yeah well it's uh a conservation line of work" Dean told her with a smile. He finished off his whiskey, and a waitress handed Lydia a cocktail.

"WHat line is that?" She asked him as the waitress gave Dean another whiskey.

"Invesment banking" He told her through his teeth.

"Oh, god"

"Thanks" Dean said to the waitress.

"I hear the hours are ridiculous"

"Yeah"

"But there's money to be made" Lydia said.

"I've had a fortunate year"

"Well" she said raising her glass "May you have many more" and they clinked glasses.

"Arigatou" Dean said.

"You speak japanese?"

"Ah, enough to get by" Dean said.

"Well, look at you"

"Yeah look at me" He said and he looked to the table and then back at the woman.

"You want to move this convesation elsewhere?" Lydia asked with a smirk.

**LYDIA'S HOUSE **

Dean and Lydia entered kissing, Lydia helping Dean out of his jacket as they continued to kiss.

**MANS APARTMENT **

A man was sitting watching television while eating popcorn and drinking a beer, while there was a knock on his front door.

**LYDIA'S HOUSE **

Dean and Lydia were still kissing as she removed his tie.

**MANS APARTMENT **

The man went to the door and looked through the peephole.

**LYDIA'S HOUSE **

Dean and Lydia continued to kiss as she undid Dean's shirt.

**MANS HOUSE **

The man smiled and opened up the door "Hi. What can I do for you?" He asked.

**LYDIA'S HOUSE **

Lydia pushed Dean backwards.

**MANS APARTMENT**

The man went flying backwards across the room into a wall.

**LYDIA'S HOUSE **

Lydia took off her shirt and kissed Dean, who was backed up against french doors, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and pushed him through the doors into the bedroom. She took off her jeans and Dean pushed his own down and she shoved him so he fell back onto the bed with a grunt. Lydia moved so she was above him and she interlocked their fingers on one hand and kissed him again as Dean rolled them over.

**MANS APARTMENT **

The man rolled over on the floor, blood on his back, front, face and the on the floor. A kinfe was then lifted and the man lifted his head and raised his arm, as the knife began to slash and tear into his flesh as he let out screams.

**LYDIA'S HOUSE **

Lydia straddled Dean and the two continued kissing, he lifted his head to meet hers, she moved back and moved her hair over one shoulder so she could remove her bra and she unhooked it, Dean slid his hands up and down her body and she leaned down and kissed him again. The woman moved on top of Dean again and finally moved away from him, Dean lay back with his eyes closed and then opened them and looked at the ceiling, letting out a breath.

* * *

**Vicki's POV **

I was sitting on the bed with the laptop, Sam was asleep and it was pitch black outside. Dean had been gone hours and neither of us had any idea where he'd went, but Sam sort of moved away from the conversation. I was looking for the symbol on the internet, and trying to think of what it actually was and I had no clue, I just knew I'd seen it.

Just as I was about to type something else in something flashed and I seen a woman...who looked an awful lot like Jenna from the vampire diaries and she was heavily pregnant...was she a victim or something? I shook myself and continued on with what I was doing when all of a sudden there was an image of Dean and the woman...and they were having sex...oh wow.

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the screen, what an absolute dick. He kissed me! Why would he...and then has sex with another girl... I shook myself again, god who am I kidding, it's Dean Winchester. I sighed and began typing more into the computer when Sam stirred and woke up. "He not back yet?" he asked as he flipped over and turned the lamp on.

"Not that I can see" I said through gritted teeth.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just looking through some of this stuff" I said, not looking at him.

"You should get some sleep"

"Thanks but I'm not tired" I said, staring at the screen. "Besides I won't be able to sleep, it's annoying me"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I said, he sighed and turned the lamo back off.

"Wake me if you find anything"

"Ok" I said and a little bit later his snoring could be heard. I sighed and turned the laptop off, moving so I was facing the other wall. God I was such an idiot.

* * *

When I woke up, nobody was there, great, Sam's just up and left when I turned onto my other side there was a note sticking on the laptop, I grabbed it and sat up.

_Been another murder, you were asleep so I thought I'd leave you. I've got Dean, he's fine, we'll be back soon. -Sam _

He's such a softy, I sat up and rubbed my eyes as the door opened, in they walked.

"Are you just awake?" Sam asked shutting the door over.

I shrugged "No"

"Liar" Dean smirked.

I drew him a dirty look and got off the bed "I need a shower"I said moving into the bathroom, okay I have to calm down. It's not like...he's my boyfriend or anything so I can't exactly say anything to him about it...but still. He shouldn't have kissed me. I wish I'd never kissed him back...ok that's a lie. I did care and I think it might just be jealousy...yup. That's all it was. It's not like I was in love with him...or he was in love with me.

Not like he actually has feelings for me at all so not that it mattered. "Vicki?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna head back out, we wont' be too long okay?"

"Yeah...sure whatever" I said turning the shower on. I waited untilt they were actually out of the motel room until I got into it, letting the hot water run over me, I felt...like such an idiot and I didn't like feeling this way. Of course, guy's will be guys...why did my favourite character have to be Dean? Why couldn't it have been Sam? Uh...no I'm just jealous that's all, that's all it'll ever be. Horrid, horrid Jealousy.

The feeling suddenly made me want my mum, just for her to tell me I wasn't an idiot, god I missed her. I missed them all, my brothers, my dad...my whole family. I missed them all. I wanted to go home...this couldn't possibly be a good feeling...why did it hurt? This hurt a lot more than it should have.

* * *

Sam was back and I was reading one of Bobby's other books, as Sam was on the phone he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Mm. Hey, where are you it's a flask not the holy grail" Sam told him.

"Hey, man I'm a people person all right? I'm engaging in some social skills" Dean said "You get anything out of Morrison?"

"No. Not yet. Look would you get back here" Sam asked "Uh we're due at the crime lab"

Dean didn't reply "Dean?" Sam asked.  
"Hang on"

"Hey look why don't you just..." Sam stopped "Dean? You there?" Nothing "Hello!"

"let me call you back" Dean said and hung up. Sam sighed and looked over at me, and I shrugged as he grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Lab" he said. "You wanna come?"

"No I'm good" I said.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

"So what? I mean, so maybe she has another kid she didn't tell you about?" Sam said.

"Nope. Just the one. Emma. But that night when I was with her, she didn't have any, and I was at her place man, there was no play pens, no blankets, no rubber ducks" Dean said.

"Right. Like you would have focused on that kind of thing" Sam smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"hey, guys, thats like the FIRST thing you notice. Red flags" Dean said.

Sam scoffed and I sat back on the bed as Dean brought out beers from the fridge, he went to hand me one and I shook my head, not opening my mouth and he shrugged putting it down and handed one to Sam.

"All of a sudden boom, baby" Dean said.

"Yeah the one that you thought talked"

"Oh it talked, and not baby talk either"

"So now you know all about child development?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow, staring at the book and not him.

"I know enough to know that they don't say "Hey, mom, who's that guy?" So cut to..." Dean began "Lydia's handing this kid kid who's calling her mommy over to these two women, right? But this is not a baby. No, no this kids got to be five. And same name-Emma"

"You know George Forman named all his sons George" Sam said. I wanted to laugh, but refused to do so.

"Are you deliberatly messing with me?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged with an upside down smile. "Dude, I know weird. Okay? There is no non weird explenation for this. This morning, Emma was a baby, by sunset she's Hannah Montana. Early years"

Sam's phone began to ring "It's the professor"

"Oh good. The professor. Yeah I'm sure he'll crack this wide open" Dean said.

"SHhh!" Sam hissed as he stood to talk on the phone.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked.

"What?" I asked glancing at him and regretting it.

"You've been too quiet all day" He said "It's bothering me"

I shrugged "Nothing"

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure"

"Vic-"

"You ask me the same question again, I'll punch you in the face" I said glaring at the book.

"Oh...wow. Sorry for asking"

"Well don't" I said.

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Yeah you do that" I said.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" He asked and finally my eyes met his and I couldn't stop the glare.

"I told you. Nothing"

"That's a lie and we both know it"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend" he said.

I looked away from him and shook my head "Doesn't even matter" I muttered.

Sam came back out "He's got some information for us" He said "Vic you coming?"

"Nope" I said popping the P.

"Since when did you sit out on the hunts?" Dean asked.

"Since now" I said flipping through a few pages.

I could see Sam look between the two of us but I kept my eyes on the book, and they began to sting.

"We'll uh...be back soon" Sam said.

"Take your time" I said and the door closed over.

* * *

By the time the two of them got back I think I was half asleep, not asleep enough to be able to tune them out, but asleep enough to be able to keep my eyes closed.

"Hey" Dean said to Sam.

"What?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know" Sam said "Why?"

"She's been acting weird"

Sam didn't say anything for a minute "I have a feeling I know what's wrong with her...but I'm not gonna say it"

"Say it"

"No"

"Sam-"

"No okay? You'd need to ask her"

"Ask her about what?" Dean asked.

"You know what" Sam said.

Dean stayed silent for a minute "No, Sam"

"Dean-"

"No. She doesn't,and even if she did...how could I?"

"What?" Sam asked with disbelief.

"How could I even think about it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sam" Dean said "I can't think about her like that. I don't want too"

"You were the one that kissed her, Dean, she didn't kiss you"

"It was a kiss, Sam it didn't mean anything"

"Right, course it didn't"  
"Shut up, I'm not gonna think of her like that, not now and not ever, okay?"

"Yeah whatever" Sam said.

I kept still, feeling my eyes get wet, stupid Dean. No...stupid me.

* * *

"Vicki?" A far away voice asked. "Vicki?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, had I fallen asleep?

"We're looking through some research, you wanna help?" Sam.

"just...um...give me a minute" I said sitting up. I turned to see Sam move back over to the bed covered in research.

"Looking through Bobby's files is like dumpster diving" Dean said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, it makes sense why, uh, why..." Sam began. Dean put something down on a leather book "The amazons all want to hook up with decent looking successful guys"

"Oh, they're picky about the gene pool?" Dean asked.

"Right, so..." Sam began and Sam turned to Dean "What was Lydia doing with you?"

"Well she may or may not have thouht I was a rich invesment banker" Dean said.

I seen Sam through his arms up in exasperation, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Sam" Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.  
"These papers just moved" He said and I turned to look.

"What?"

"I didn't touch 'em"

Sam grabbed the EMF meter which began going crazy. "Redline, redline" Sam said and he went to the window "Oh and the power lines by the open window, where there's a breeze" He said turning it off. "That could've moved the papers"

"Did you feel a breeze?" Dean asked.  
"It doesn't matter Dean. The readings are useless"

"Hey maybe uh..." Dean began holding up the flask.

"We burned him Dean"

"So what?"

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I dont know what are you?"

"Concentrate on somethin' else" Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Cause it's not Bobby!"

"Could be" Dean said.

"No it couldn't be"

"Why not?"

"Because we want it to be" Sam said to him and snatched the parchment from the bed. I crossed my legs and rubbed my eyes, which were wet...why were my- Oh yeah.

"Maybe it's useful" Dean said.

"It's in a pile of "Maybe it's useful". Besides, it's in greek, nobody reads greek"

"Yeah, except greeks, oh and Bobby" Dean said.

"And Professor Morrison" Sam said.

"Really?" Dean scoffed.

"I'm going Dean. You stay here keep the door locked and don't go anywhere. I mean it" Sam said.

"Fine"

"You stay here Vicki?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure" I mumbled.

Sam left and Dean's eyes were on me. "Vicki?"

"hmm?" I hummed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I need a shower" I said getting up.

"Vicki, please" He said and I turned to look at him, his eyes pleading.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.  
"Why are you mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not"

"Listen to me, you've been acting weird all day. What's going on?"

"I'm not feeling the best"

"So you take it out on me?" He asked, but he knew I was lying "Tell me what's wrong with you, you can talk to me"

"No. Because there's nothing wrong"

"Is it me?"

I hesitated before shaking my head "N-No"

"Vicki" He said and the pain in his voice was evident. I didn't say anything, just stared at him. "You and me...we're not gonna happen"

This...this pissed me off "I didn't ever think we would"

"Just making myself clear" He said.

"You made yourself perfectly clear" I said "But maybe you should tell yourself"

"Tell myself what"

"Don't kiss me again"

"Oh trust me, I won't" He said with a grunt. "It meant absolutely nothing to me okay? Most kisses don't, you were just another one of those kisses I mean why the hell would it mean anything to you? So why the hell should it mean anything to me?"

"It does-"

"Mean something to you? You know what that is? Pathetic" He said, a glare on his face.

I stared at him, trying to contain the hurt that was trying to consume me and I nodded. I was scared to say anything, in case my voice cracked and we just stared at each other. My heart was racing and god...it hurt.

"I um...I'm going for a shower" I said shaking myself out of it.

"Vic..." He said. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Um...what?" Even to me my voice sounded strangled.

"I didn't..."

I shook my head at him and turned, and went into the bathroom, closing the door, I stood against it and slowly slid down it.

* * *

When I'd finished in the shower I got out and sat in the same position and god knows how long I sat for, but when I heard talking, I rubbed my eyes and listened.

"Get me away from here. You're a good man. My mother told me that" The voice said.

"I seriously doubt she said that and if you knew me, you would seriously doubt it's true" Dean's voice said.

"They told me you're a hunter. So maybe you'll understand about me. Maybe you can protect me. Just long enough so I can get away. The I'll leave you alone. I know you don't want me" _I know the feeling. _

"ALl right, let's not...go there okay? This isn't a matter of...you get this isn't a normal situation right?"

"How would I know? Three days ago I wasn't even alive. Now here I am. My mother threw me into the place. And my father...well..you get this is my last chance to have anything normal ever, right?"

"You look exhausted" Dean said.

"And starving. It's been a tough sweet sixteen. So you believe me?"

"You'll help me?"

"If you really want help"

"What happens when they find out you're missing?"

"They may have already found out. And they'll hunt me down" She said "Look, I know this is gonna be hard, but if I'm gonna get out, I have to do it now"

"We got cheese and a leftover burrito" Dean said.

"Doesn't make a difference"

"You were asking if I believed you"

I opened the bathroom door and walked out and there was a teenage girl, holding a knife.

"I was told you'd be a challenge" She said.

"I figured you'd chat me up...try and catch me off guard. Almost worked. I was expecting your mother" Dean said.

"It's not her place. I have to kill you" She said.

"Is that what they told you?" Dean asked.

"It's what I am" She said.

"Well then I should just kill you right now"

"Sure but you could have done that thirty seconds ago" She said "It's weirdly hard, isn't it? It is for me"

"Knock it off" Dean said.

"How could it not be? You're my father"

"Hey! We're not gonna do that"

"But it's true. You're the reason that we're standing here"

I was looking between them both.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So now someone has to kill someone" She said "You know what? So far, my childhood's been kind of disappointing"

"You haven't killed anyone yet" Dean said "Emma, walk away. Right now, I won't go after you"

"I can't. I don't have a choice"

Sam burst into the room, gun drawn and Emma faced him, and then turned back. Nobody noticed that I'd moved and grabbed the

"Please don't let him hurt me" She glanced at Sam and then turned back to Dean and I shot the gun. Emma fell back, dead. I wasn't sure if I regretted this or not.

I didn't look up, at either Winchester but kept my eyes on the body. What...did I just do?

* * *

In the car, nobody said anything. The two had gone into the building but nobody had been there.

"Hey you know what? I don't like it either. I wanted to torch 'em just as much as you. Yeah, but hey...next time they surface, we'll be rrady. If we live that long" Dean said. Neither Sam or myself said anything. "All right fine. Just sit there and be pissed"

"What did you say to me...when I was the one who choked? What did you say about Amy? "Kill themonster!" Sam snapped.

"I was going to!"

"Oh, the hell you were! You think I'm an idiot?"

"What you think I am?"

Maybe.

"Dean, you were gonna let her walk!"

"No I wasn't, thats ridiculous!"

"Look, man she wasn't yours, not really."

"Actually, she uh, she was really. She also happened to be a crazy man-killing monster. But uh, hey" Dean said.

"You know what? Bobby was right. Your head's not in it man. When Cas died, you were wobbly but now?"

"Now WHAT? Oh what you're dealing with it so perfect? Yeah, news flash, pal you're just as screwed up as I am! You're just...bigger" Dean said. I couldn't even laugh.

"What?!" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Dean said.

"Look...Dean the thing is, tonight...it almost got you killed...not just you but she would've killed Vicki too" Sam said. "Now I don't care how you deal, I really, really don't. But just don't...don't get killed"

"I'll do what I can" Dean said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means I'll do what I can" Dean said "All right. You can shut up about it"

"Right, fine" Sam said shaking his head. "Vicki?"

I just looked at him, I think...I had traumatised myself. They both turned to look at me, Sam only giving me a glance.

"You alright"

I nodded.

"What you did was the right thing" Sam said.

"Yeah" Dean nodded "Thanks, she would've killed me otherwise"

* * *

We got to a motel and I sat at the table, both Winchester's asleep on the bed, I rubbed my eyes, the wetness coming over them again. Not only had I gotten told what Dean thought and felt but I'd killed someone...like I knew she was a monster but...she was a teenager...barely younger than me...

I heard a buzzing sound and turned my head towards the door, got up and walked over to it. I looked out the window and heard movement behind me to see Sam turning over on the bed. I seen the light flickering and moved to the door and opened it up, looking out. Nothing there and I moved out to tap the light only to hear the buzzing getting louder and I turned my head not seeing anything.

I shook my head and went to head back into the room, when I heard crackling and buzzing and I turned seeing the black smoke. What the hell...before I even got a chance to move it was forcing it's self down my throat and and white hot heat took over and I couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

The cold breeze was what woke Dean up and he sat up blinking slightly and looked around, the bed he was lying in had only him in it and he looked to Sam's bed, which had only Sam and he looked to the chair to see it empty. _Must be in the toilet_ he thought when the door caught his eye and he frowned, his brows furrowing. "S...Sam" HE stammered getting out of bed. "Sammy!" He said and jamp to his feet. "Sammy!" He shouted.

Sam stirred and sat up "What?" He groaned.

"The door's open"

"What?"

Dean moved to the bathroom and opened it, seeing that it was empty. He looked around the room and over to Sam who had moved out the door. "She's gone" Dean said.

"Dean..." Sam's voice shook.

"What?" Dean asked moving over and looked over his shoulder.  
"Sulpher"


	20. Silent Witness

**Silent Witness **

_**"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful, will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?" **_

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Have you seen this girl?" Sam asked the bartender, holding a photo of Vicki and himself that Bobby had taken one night they were watching movies. The man shook his head, but put a finger up while he took a drink of whiskey.

"I ain't seen her tonight" the man said.

"So she's been here?"

"Yeah she was in here last night, drinking'" the man said.

"Was there anybody specific that she spoke with?" Sam asked.

"Not anyone that's in here right now, how about if she shows up I give you a call?"

"That would be perfect, thank you"

With that Sam turned and headed out of the bar into the cold night air. He spotted Dean who was walking back to the impala.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"She was in there last night"

"that counts for something" Dean said with a nod. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Sam noticed how edgy Dean had been since Vicki had gone missing and he sighed. "What would a demon want with her?"

"Besides the fact that just maybe they can crawl into her mind, and get whatever information they want"

"we should check a motel" Dean said with a nod.

Sam nodded and the two got into the impala and drove to the nearest motel, getting out Dean went to check in and Sam stayed by the impala. He frowned and kicked the dirt with his foot, when a voice caught his attention and he looked in the direction and almost had a heart attack. He wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him or not but he was positive he was looking at Vicki.

She looked different, she had a grey dress on with a black jacket and a pair of studded heel boots. Her hair was down, it was long with thick pink tips and he had to admit, she looked good. She was talking in the phone to someone, and he had to perk up to hear her.

"If the Winchesters come looking, I know what I have to do sir" she said, even her voice sounded different. "Yes, Crowley won't know" Sam stared wide eyed at the girl who wasn't herself anymore.

He turned his head to see Dean and he put a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet and he pointed in the direction that Demon!Vicki was standing in. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and looked, his eyes widening. He moved over to Sam and the two watched as she put the phone down.

"I know you're there" She said and turned Slightly in their direction.

The two stayed quiet and she folded her arms, after flicking a pink but of her long hair over her shoulder. They watched as a man walked out, pale and drawn out. They sighed slightly as they listened.

"Please, you have to take me out of this deal"

"I can't do that"

"I have a wife and kids"

"that's your own fault for making the deal, then isn't it?" she asked.

"Crossroads demon?" Sam asked With a whisper.

"Seems like it" Dean nodded.

"Please, my kid...he needs me..."

"Shouldn't you be spending time with them? Seeing as you're gonna be dead in a few days?" demon!vicki asked.

The guy stared at her and rubbed his face and took off, Demon!Vicki rolled her eyes and began walking, the heels clicking off he concrete.

"Is it jus me or is she a lot more...hotter when she dresses up?" Dean said to himself and Sam made a disgusted noise and punched Dean in the arm. "what?"

"We need to get her" Sam said "get your head out of the gutter"

Dean rolled his eyes with a shrug and the silently followed her, she made her way to the bar. "I never realised how ridiculously long her hair is"

"probably why she always ties it up" Sam shrugged and the two kept walking, until they came to a stop as she went into the bar. "She's making deals"

"get her, we get the demon out of her and we get Vicki back"

"Dean we don't know what's happened over the last two weeks, we don't knowhow traumatized shes gonna be"

Dean licked his lips and nodded "true, but we'll get her through it"

"I wanted to ask you something" Sam said as he stared at his brother who slowly turned his head.

"What?"

"That night...she killed Emma..,.what did you say to her after I left?"

Dean stared at him and played dumb "I didn't say anything"

"Dean, she didn't talk to either of us...her eyes were puffy and you've been on edge, driving yourself to the brink of insanity trying to find her and I can see it man, you feel guilty about something...so what is it?"

Dean hesitated and made a face before he spoke "I asked her what was up with her, like you said I should"

"and?"

"It..escalated a little"

"how?"

"I might have said...that the kiss meant nothing to me and if it meant anything to her...she was pathetic"

Sam almost choked and he glared at Dean "You said what?!"

"I didn't mean it" Dean said chewing his lip.

"Y...You're a friggin dick!" Sam glared.

"I feel bad enough Sam, don't make me feel worse" He sighed.

"What were you thinking?" He asked putting his hands up in the air.

"I wasn't thinking"

"No you weren't" Sam shook his head and Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Come on I've got an idea"

* * *

Demon!Vicki walked into the motel room and peeled off the black jacket throwing it on the bed, and grabbed the clothes sitting on the bed. Flicking her long hair back she walked off into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

_"Let me out!"_ The voice in her head screamed and she smiled, her eyes going red. _"Just let me out !"_

"Sorry sweetie, can't do that" The demon told the voice. "They're not coming for you either"

The voice stayed silent as the demon pealed out of the dress and picked up the blade sitting on the window sill. She stared at it for a moment before shaking her head and putting it back down. She picked up the clothes and put them on, the red t-shirt and the blue jeans with the little white shoes. She let her hair hang over one shoulder as she threw the dress over the bath and walked out into the room. Just as she moved a little further the blackness came over her as a bag was put over her head, and she began squirming Under the touch of someone who was a lot stronger.

She was then in the cold air for a few seconds before she was sitting in a chair, and her arms were being strapped to it. The bag was then taken off her head and she laughed.

"I knew you two idiots would show up eventually, it was just a matter of...when"

"Get out of her" Dean said.

Her blue eyes narrowed and she shook her head "Ask nicely and I might consider it"

"you'll do it, or we'll make you" Sam shrugged, half a glare on his face.

She laughed and tilted her head "You can't hurt me, Not without hurting pathetic little Vicki" Dean cringed and turned his head away. "She's got a lot of things goin' on up in here...some of it's interesting...some of it's...not."

"What did you want with Vicki anyway?" Sam asked.

"Me personally? Nothing. I just needed a meat suit. Blondie here was stupid enough to leave the motel room" The demon explained with a half shrug.

"Get out of her" Dean repeated his arms folding across his chest.

"I like it in here. So you're gonna have to make me"

Neither Winchester had really anticipated on having to do anything but an exorcism. "We'll do it the hard way" Sam said grabbing the book and the demon laughed.

"Binding spells are easy. You really think I didn't know you two idiots were gonna appear?"

"Where is it?"

"Now you must be dumb if you think I'm gonna tell you that"

"Get out of her!" Sam said.  
"Make me"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted a meat suit. And Vicki fit perfectly so I thought I would use her until I decided to get rid of her"

_"DO SOMETHING" _"They're not gonna do anythin' sweetheart" The voices argued.

The demon began to choke and the eyes rolled back and went from being red to going normal and Vicki began coughing.

"Vic?"

"Do something, I've been trapped in my own head for two weeks!"

"We're gonna get you-" Sam began.

"I don't care what you do, use the knife just do something and get this stupid demon-"

"We're not gonna use the knife" Dean said shaking his head.

"Use it! I don't care what you have to do just do something make it leave! Kill the demon okay? just get rid of it!"

"Vicki-" Sam began. The eyes went red again.

"She's strong that one"

Sam slowly pulled out Ruby's knife and he stared at it and then at the demon. "Sam no" Dean said.

"Dean I don't want too but-"

"No"

"Yes Sam" Demon!Vicki smiled "Carve her up, come on"

He glared at her and then at Dean "Listen she said to do whatever...and I don't want to have to do this but I will if it gets rid of that demon"

"Excor-"

"We can't, binding spell remember?"

Dean stared at him and then at Vicki and he let his head hang for a minute as he rubbed his eyes. "Fine. get it over with"

* * *

Demon!Vicki's head hung backwards as Sam dug the knife the skin on her leg "You gonna leave yet?"

"Nope" It spluttered.

"One last chance" Sam said.

She made her head stay up and she glared "No"  
"Fine" He said and he dug the tip onto the top of her leg, the knife connecting with the skin made it sizzle and hiss. She groaned and shook her head.

"N...stop it"

"Leave"

"NO!"

Sam had to force himself to dig the knife in even more and she let out a scream. "Leave" Dean said.

"NO"

"leave now or I'll kill you"

"You'll kill her with me!"

Sam sighed and brought the knife out and hesitated but eventually stabbed the other leg with the knife. Screaming out in agony the demon shook it's head violently and hissed at him.

"Why do you care if I'm in here?! You've been wanting to get rid of Vicki since she got here!"

"No we haven't-" Dean began.  
"You, you're the worst! Leading her on, and then making her feel pathetic you're idiots!"

Everything was silent for a minute and then the demon smiled. "She loves you, y'know" And Dean's face fell, and Sam glanced at him and then at the demon. "You're like a big brother to her" She said to Sam "It is pathetic actually, maybe you were right Dean...maybe she is pathetic"

"I've had enough" Dean said taking the knife and putting it to the demon's face "Leave now" He growled.  
"Make me"

"Fine!" He growled again and lifted the knife and went to lunge it but the demon threw it's head back and the black smoke left the body. Vicki's head fell forward. "Vic?"

"Vicki!" Sam said moving to lift her head.

"Finally" She managed to mumble.

Sam laughed slightly "You okay?"

"I'll live...I think" She said.

"Come on...we'll get you cleaned up"

"What the hell did that thing do to my hair?!" She grunted.

Both Brother's laughed slightly as Sam helped her sit on the bed "You're gonna be okay, right?" Dean asked.

She glanced at him "Uh..yeah. Always am" She said rubbing a hand over her face.

Vicki just wanted this horrible day to end, but it seemed to drag on forever. "This might hurt" Sam said as he poured whiskey over the wound on her leg, she flinched but didn't make a sound. She didn't think she had a right to make a noise.

"What happened over the past two weeks?" Sam asked looking at her.

"I don't remember much of it" She said with a shrug.

"What parts do you remember?"

"Making deals" She said but she was lying. She'd seen and done a lot more than that.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...it's as much as I remember" She said.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope"

"Long as you're okay" Dean said.

She looked at him and nodded and looked back at Sam, no she was definitely not okay.

_**"Oh that grace, oh that body, Oh that face makes me want to party. He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds" **_

* * *

**THANK YOU: For all your reviews on the last chapter! **


End file.
